Jagged Amber
by StarJade
Summary: He was a blind martial artist , cold and unfeeling....she was a girl searching for her true self....this is a tale describing how these two fell in love...at second sight. COMPLETE
1. Sight

Jagged Amber

Card Captor Sakura

Chapter One

__

*starjade*

summary: He was a blind martial artist , cold and unfeeling....she was a girl searching for her true self....this is a tale describing how these two fell in love...at second sight. R&R!

__

~Sight~

It was white , everything , pure white. The smell was stifling , the cries of pain , happiness , sorrow filled the hallways. Screams seemed to choke any happiness that may have lingered in the life saving drapes that hung over each bed.

Suddenly , yelling was heard at the entrance of the hospital and everyone looked up. A stretcher was being rolled as fast as they could , a white cloth draped over a lifeless body , blood already soaking the cloth, spreading fast. 

Another stretcher was raced down right after the first one , a smaller figure laid on the bed. 

Three doctors were running beside it , one of them inserting a needle into his arm , another checking his blood pressure and another leading them through the crowd. 

Another doctor ran up to them. " What happened?"

One of them pulled of his mask and replied , " He's in critical condition. We have to get him to the emergency room, fast!"

The doctor nodded and yelled out , " Get him to the EMERGENCY ROOM! We need three doctors now , to Room 114 , and two nurses. Someone , contact his family , another check up his medical files. NOW!"

As people hurried to do his bidding , two figure raced down the hallway as fast as their feet could take them. One of them was a tall stiff looking man dressed in a suit. The other was an elegant woman, with a beaded dress and jewellery hanging on her wrists, a worried expression clear in her eyes. 

Both of them rushed down the hallway , searching for something , someone. Finally, Yelan spotted a doctor in the emergency hallway. 

" Where's my husband? Where's my son?"she gasped at the doctor , halting in front of him. 

" Your son is in critical condition and is being treated to right now. But your husband..."

Yelan grabbed the doctor by his shoulders, surprising them both. " What happened to my husband??"

The doctor looked down. " He...He passed away."

Yelan stumbled back , her eyes wide and shocked. Wei sank into a chair , his eyes filling with tears. 

" My husband....dead?" Yelan whispered , her heart skipping beats , before wilting away , like a rose. An empty hole replaced her heart and she wanted to scream out the shock , the pain that flowed through her body. 

Wei put his head in his hands and his shoulders shook with tears. Yelan could not believe it. Her husband...dead. Her son...in critical condition. 

A tear flowed down her cheek. Oh, my love. Why did you leave me?

~~~~~~~****~~~~

" Mrs. Yelan Li?" A nurse called.

Yelan leaped up. " Yes?"

The nurse looked at her carefully, a look of apprehension in her eyes. " Come with me."

This was the fourth day at the hospital. All of Yelan's daughters had visited the hospital and Yelan knew the pain they were going through. Their brother was hurt and their father was dead...but Yelan couldn't conjure much sympathy. All that ran through her head was thoughts of her husband...

  
Day in and day out she was at the hospital, leaving her work even though the elders advised against it. She was going to be there when her son finally recovered.

The nurse led her through the crowd , to a room clearly labelled 114. She opened the door and swung open the curtains.

There , laid in a cocoon of blankets was her son, her precious son...the future leader of the Li Clan.

" Mother?" the boy asked. His eyes were closed and his chestnut hair hung limp on his forehead. His small hands reached for Yelan and with tears in her eyes ,Yelan gripped his hand and reached a hand for his face.

" Xio-lang?" she whispered , her voice shaking with emotion.

" Mother..." Syaoran sighed , a hint of relief in his voice.

Yelan cracked the first smile in days. " My son....Xio-Lang....I am so happy that you lived.... "

The boy opened his eyes. The shocking amber colour wasn't what made Yelan's insides twist with fear. It was the fact that his eyes...his eyes were unfocused, searching as if...as if..

" Mother...Where are you?"

Yelan froze. His heart beat stopped and his blood ran cold.

" Wh-a-at?" Yelan choked out , gripping his hand as tight as she could. " Syaoran, what are you talking about?"

Syaoran smiled , a soft , childish smile. " Mother , don't worry. I'll wake up soon. I just want to know why my eyes are open and I can't see anything."

~~~~~~~*****~~~~~

It was on the fateful day of May 17 , that Syaoran and his father were driving down a busy Hong Kong city street. 

Syaoran's father was going to bring Syaoran to the beach. Syaoran had never seen the lake before and his sisters always talked about it. He had begged his father over and over, if he could take time off training and go see the beach. His father laughingly agreed. 

Yet as they were driving around a corner , another black car was spinning of course. It was a drunk driver , one who was reckless and crashed straight into their car. 

Mr. Li was not lucky , he died from the impact. 

Syaoran lived , however he would never see the light of day again. A shard of jagged glass and embedded itself in his eye and with surgery , the doctors had taken it out , yet it had taken his sight away from him. 

He was blind.

The doctors didn't know if his sight would ever come back and they were sure that he was going to be blind for the rest of his life. He was only ten years old , and he was destined to a life without sight.

Everyone in Hong Kong were heartbroken. Syaoran's father was such a strong man, magic pouring through his veins like fire and his eyes, so warm and wise....no one could believe he was dead. And it only added to the misery that Syaoran was blind...their future leader, without sight.

Syaoran Li lived his life determinedly. Yelan knew he blamed himself for his father's death, and worked hard to overcome his disability. He was home schooled and his tutor taught him how to read Braille and how to train his other senses to be stronger.   
  
He was cut off from the outside world and all he ever did was train. His tutor was a relentless teacher and soon, he was able to feel, hear and smell when an enemy was coming, what he was doing, how he was striking. He could fight hard and strong and soon, could beat every martial artist his age and even older.

Yet his mother was worried. His face always cold and commanding, lines appearing around his mouth and a tension on his shoulders that no sixteen year old should carry. She knew he needed friends his age but she didn't know how one could last under his penetrating glare and his cold, ruthless remarks.

  
But soon, one girl was going to get past that cold outer layer. One girl would do what no other could do....go under all that toughness and cold exterior and reach for the inner boy within.

Her name?

  
Sakura Kinomoto.

a/n: Hope you like my new story! Its about disabilities and how love can see past them! lol...see , get it??? Okie...review if u want another chapter!


	2. Tutor

Chapter Two

Card Captor Sakura

Jagged Amber

*starjade*

*Tutor* 

The sunlight touched the garden lightly, illuminating it with a soft light. The colours shined as a silver blade whipped through the air, cutting the silence in half. A body whirled around the garden, throwing the sword around his body and catching it in midair, before crouching on the ground and leaping up to do a high kick. 

His body was gleaming with sweat and his hair hung in his cold amber eyes. If you glanced at him, you would think he was just a handsome, built guy with a serious face. A second look would draw you to his eyes. Not just would you see the cold ice rimmed edges, but you would notice that his eyes were unfocused. 

  
Syaoran Li was blind. 

With one last yell, Syaoran dropped his sword and grabbed the towel that rested on the patio. Wiping his face, he carefully made his way into the house and he dropped into his comfy chair with a sigh.

" Syaoran!" 

God, leave me alone for one minute, can you...Syaoran thought, a muscle jumping in his jaw. He turned around, smelling the perfume already. Big heavy steps echoed in his mind as his cousin ran up to him. He could already sense the angry look on her face and he prepared himself for a little screeching.

" Can you believe it? TELL ME YOU DID NOT AGREE!" Meiling screamed as soon as she was in front of him. Syaoran winced.

" What the heck are you talking about?" Syaoran growled. 

  
Meiling screeched, her arms flailing and almost hitting Syaoran. " The elders! Their plan! I can't believe their doing this! You should go up to them right now and claim a little leadership around here, Syaoran!"

She kept ranting and ranting and Syaoran ran a hand through his hair frustrated. If this had been one of those giggling girls at his school , he would have already left, after shooting them down with a well placed insult. But this was his cousin...a cousin who reminded him of leech, but a cousin, no less.

" Would you shut up?" Syaoran roared, finally, the noise she was creating pounding through his head. 

Meiling stopped screaming instantly, recognising the furious look in his eyes immediately. That meant he was serious and when Syaoran told you to do something with that look in his eyes, you'd better do it.

Syaoran took a deep breath and turned to Meiling. " What are they saying?"

Meiling turned red again and opened her mouth and Syaoran snapped, " Without screaming!"

Meiling blushed and said calmly, " They want to get you a peer tutor."

Syaoran's eyebrows hit his hair line with shock. " WHAT??"

Meiling nodded, her hair flopping up and down with fervour. " Uh huh! And they've already lined one up! This person is on some exchange program from Japan and is coming here to stay with us! In our house!"

Syaoran's eyes gleamed with anger. " Are you sure?"

Meiling nodded, eagerly. " Absolutely! It's disgusting, I tell you..

Syaoran's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That is it!"

He stomped past Meiling, pushing her out of his way and tore past the hallways, heading to the well known room where his mother meditated every day. 

He stormed into the incensed room and roared at once, " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING, MOTHER??"

He could hear silk rustling as his mother got up from her kneeling position. " Don't utter such profanity, son."

" JUST TELL ME!! WHY DID YOU ORDER SOME CRAPPED UP PEER TUTOR FOR ME?" Syaoran shouted, his voice loud and booming. 

His mother raised a carefully shaped eyebrow. " Excuse me? Lower your voice when you speak to me, son."

Syaoran paced back and forth, his shoulders heaving with anger. " You ordered some asshole from Japan to Peer tutor me? Do you think I'm some pathetic disabled son that needs help from Japan to survive in this world?"

His mother carefully replied, " No. I just don't think you'll be able to survive without some peers to help you along the way. Friends, Syaoran. I think you need friends."

Syaoran gaped at his mother. " Friends?? You hired some person to come here to be FRIENDS with me?"

His mother laughed. " That's only part of it. Your tutor will be teaching you some Japanese as well, since you do so poorly in that subject. But not only will your tutor teach you Japanese, but this person will teach you to be more sociable , to introduce you to the world."

Syaoran laughed bitterly. " I can't believe you, Mother. I will not carry through with this. Call this loser right now and tell them the deal's off."

His mother rested a hand on his shoulder. " I can't do that , son. She's already coming."

" SHE?????"

**********

Sakura tried to settle herself in the chair more comfortably. Great, she thought. How the heck do you work these things? 

In the airplane, she was traveling first class. She had never traveled in first class before, and the chairs were hard to work. Did she have to pull the handle this way, or the other way? How did all those other people tilt their chairs and she couldn't?   
And most importantly...where did those pillows come from? 

Finally, she gathered her courage and with all her strength, pushed down on the handle. 

" AHH!" She squealed as he chair flipped all the way back and she was thrown backwards. The whole first class compartment grew quiet and snickers grew until their was full fledged laughing.

Sakura turned red. Great...Just had to make a fool of yourself, didn't you? 

She looked up at the face who's lap she had landed on. Laughing amethyst eyes gazed down at her, a smile tilting up on a pale face. Hair that matched her eye colour swirled around a kind face and Sakura reddened and got up , trying to fix her chair.

The girl smiled kindly. " You can push that button, to get it up , you know."

Sakura grew confused. " Huh?"

The girl smiled. " Your a kawaii girl...push the button."

Sakura stared at the buttons on her armrest and pushed the one the girl was pointing to. The chair slowly inched up and Sakura stared at the chair like she had never seen such a contraption before. To tell the truth, she had never seen such a contraption before.

Sakura turned back to the girl. " Hehe...oh, thanks. I just...yah...didn't really notice..."

The girl giggled. " My name is Daidouji. Tomoyo Daidouji."

Sakura grinned. " Kinomoto Sakura."

The girl gasped. " Sakura...such a beautiful name!"

Sakura smiled. " Thanks."

Tomoyo turned to the window, where she was sitting and remarked, " So , your leaving Japan to Hong Kong too, I suppose."

Sakura nodded and Tomoyo sighed. " I don't really want to go, but my mother sent for me. She's on a business trip there and she thinks we can use this time for a real mother to daughter experience."

Sakura giggled. " I'm going for a job. You get extra points for helping those in need and I really need them, ever since I got my report card from first semester. Math does not agree with me!"

Tomoyo grinned. " So, what is this job about?"

Sakura shrugged. " I suppose their quite a wealthy family, since they sent me a first class ticket and their paying a hefty price. I'm tutoring this kid in Japanese and I'm helping him out, because he's blind."

Tomoyo gasped. " Blind? That's sad."

Sakura nodded. " I'm living with them too...I wonder how that's going to be like..."

Tomoyo thought for a moment and after some silence, said, " When we get to Hong Kong, I'd still like to keep in touch. Your really a nice girl, Sakura and I'm sure we can be good friends."

Sakura grinned back and Tomoyo got up. " Here's my mother's business card. My cell phone number is on the back. Call me anytime, alright?"

Sakura nodded and settled back. Tomoyo grabbed her bags but before she left, she blinked at Sakura. " Sakura?"

Sakura looked up. " Yes?"

Tomoyo giggled. " Look around you."

Sakura looked around and then gasped. " Everyone's gone!!"

Tomoyo nodded. " I think we're supposed to get off now. The airplane already arrived in Hong Kong."

Sakura screeched, " OH MY GOD! I am so stupid!"

Sakura grabbed her bags and ran down the corridor, to the exit of the airplane, with a laughing Tomoyo following.

************

Syaoran sat on his favourite chair, resting his head against a pillow. He had to think things over and had to think of a plan , quickly! 

He did not need a simpering girl, chasing him around like those others at his school and trying to pretend that he was a disabled little boy that needed mounds of help just to get up from bed. 

He already had experience in these sort of things. Years and years of nurses and nannies had already experienced him in the art of chasing them all away. He'd just have to do the same to her. 

" Hello, Xiolang..."

Syaoran jerked. " What??"

Usually he sensed any one's presence come from their aura. Only one person had ever escaped Syaoran's sharpened senses and that was..

" Eriol..." Syaoran growled.

A laugh floated through the air. " I'm glad you recognise me."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. " What the hell are you doing here?"

Syaoran felt quite uncomfortable , because he didn't know where Eriol was. He could be right in front of him , for all he knew. It was at these times that Syaoran grew painfully aware of his blindness. He tried to let everyone know that he didn't care that he was blind, but truthfully, he did. He wanted to see, more than anything..

Eriol laughed once more. " I heard about what the elders have been saying. A peer tutor, I hear. "   
Syaoran glared. . Come to rub it in my face?"

Eriol's tone of voice grew pathetically shocked. " No, no, of course not! I've just come to warn you. This girl won't back down too easily."

Syaoran groaned. " That's all you came to tell me?"

Eriol's voice turned mysterious. " This girl has got a lot going for her and I know what your going to do. Your going to chase her away, get her fired, or something along those lines. She won't back down and soon, you won't want her to."

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? Can you speak clearly for once?" Syaoran shouted, frustrated.

Eriol's voice seemed to grow fainter. " Bye, my dear descendant. I'll be leaving, but keep in mind what I've said. She won't back down like the others. She'll stay."

Syaoran nearly ripped his hair out with frustration. That boy always got on his nerves. He wanted to kick Eriol's ass and he knew he could too...

" Xiolang dear?" A sweet voice trailed through the house.

" What??" Syaoran snapped.

" Your peer tutor is here!"

a/n: I love all your reviews, thankies so much! This story DOES have a plot but it'll take a few chapters for it to come out. Review, alright and tell me what you think! Give me suggestions and stuff! I LOB YOU ALL!

*starjade*


	3. Fights

****

Jagged Amber

__

Card Captor Sakura

Chapter Three

__

*starjade*

Fights

Sakura twisted her hands behind her back as she walked down the long, narrow driveway, leading up to a large, intimidating mansion. Surrounded with trees and flowers, the mansion stood tall and high, and Sakura knew she was about to tutor a kid from quite a wealthy and important family. 

If she failed...

She gulped as she climbed up the steps, one by one. The wind was soft, and ruffled her hair gently. She had dressed in a conservative skirt and shirt, trying to appear as professional and mature as she could. Too bad she felt like an inexperienced, immature loser. God, she needed to get a grip on herself!

Finally, she reached the top step and tried to breathe normally. Breath in, breath out, she reminded herself as she tried to prepare herself.

Don't worry, Sakura, you'll do fine...she thought to herself, as she rose a fist to knock.

The door opened before she even touched it and she let out a surprised squeal. A face appeared, a woman's face and she smiled. 

" You must be the peer tutor we hired, is that right?" The woman asked. She opened the door wide and Sakura gasped. The woman was tall and wise, her hair black as midnight and wrapped in a bun, her appraising eyes full of experience. 

" Y-yes, m-my name is K-Kinomoto, Kinomoto Sakura..." Sakura stammered.

The woman nodded. " Come in, why don't you?"

Sakura took a hesitant step inside, and her jaw dropped. The inside of the mansion was magnificent. It was well furnished, with a crystal chandelier , a grand staircase and marbled floors. Servants rushed back and forth, cleaning or carrying platters of food. It was all so grand, Sakura couldn't believe the richness. Now she felt even more uncomfortable.

" I hope you had a nice flight," the woman said, warmly.

Sakura sweat dropped. " It was a bit different from what I was used to, but it was okay."

The woman smiled and called a butler to bring some tea. She motioned to the chairs set in the middle of the grand room and Sakura sat, a bit awkwardly on the well furnished chairs. 

The woman cleared her throat. " I hired you because I thought my son needed a bit more interaction with other people his age, as well as the fact his Japanese is horrible. I hope you will make yourself at home in my house and make some progress with my son."

Sakura nodded, fervently. " I'll try my hardest, Mrs. Li."

The woman smiled, a bit sadly. " My son is quite cold, however. I'd just like to warn you a bit, before you meet him. Please don't take to heart everything he says...its just he has never forgiven himself for his father's death and well...."

Sakura's eyes widened and the woman took a deep breath before smiling at her. " My son is quite interested in the Martial arts...that's all he does. He sits out there, practicing with a sword, a staff, or a pair of knives or just kicking and punching his heart out. He wants to prove something, that I know. Prove what...that still remains a mystery. I hope you can get him back on track, let him know that he has many paths in life and he does not need to choose the one that is most apparent at this stage of his life.."

Sakura let out a smile, trying to appear as reassuring as she could. " I'll do everything in my power, Mrs. Li, to help your son."

Mrs. Li smiled back. " Well, here, let me call him."

Sakura blinked as the woman called, " Xiao-Lang! Your peer tutor is here!"

The woman turned back to her and led her into another room. " Sit down, he'll be here shortly."

Sakura twisted her hands as she waited, trying to calm her nerves. If he was cold and mean, how could she make much progress with him? She hoped-

" What the hell is she doing here? I thought she wasn't coming! I THOUGHT I told you I didn't want her here!!" An angry voice yelled.

Sakura was jolted out of her thoughts as an furious young man came storming in. Sakura looked down at the floor, her face burning as Mrs. Li tried to calm the boy down. Mean and cold...checkmark. 

" Look, Syaoran , as long as she is here, I want you to treat her with respect and curtsey. You will attend every one of her lessons and come with her wherever she invites you. The elders have advised you to become a bit more social in order for you to be a qualified leader of the Li Clan."

The boy growled deep in his throat, " But its a girl! She's probably some fluffed up loser and I want her OUT!"

Sakura grew a bit angry at that. Did they not notice she was right there and could hear every word?

Mrs. Li must have given him a serious look or something, for he shut up fast. " You will do it, Xiao-Lang. Understood?"

The boy spit out, " Understood."

The mother then walked over to Sakura and smiled cheerfully. " I'll leave you two to be acquainted and then one of my daughters will show you to where you will be staying. Alright?"

Sakura nodded, a bit sadly, as she watched Mrs. Li leave the room , after another reassuring glance. Sakura didn't feel quite reassured. She was in a country where she knew no one except for Tomoyo and she was stuck tutoring a spoiled rich brat who clearly did not want her there.

She stood there for quite a while, but silence just met her ears. Can you talk please, she thought a bit impatiently. He probably already walked off and then she would have to go chasing after him. Finally, she looked up and realized he was staring at her, a ferocious glare on his face. Sakura noticed sadly that his eyes were unfocused and wondered dimly how he knew exactly where she was.

Quietly, she made her way over to the boy, her footsteps clicking through the silent room. She gulped as he flinched at the sound of her footsteps and tried to soften her footsteps to no avail.

" Look, Li," She started, and winced at the sound of her voice. She softened her voice and said comfortingly, " I know you don't want to do this, you made that pretty clear. But I came here to do a job and that was to tutor you in Japanese and show you how to open up a bit more. If you can let me do my job, I'll leave you alone. I'll be here for a short time, so please don't make this hard on the both of us. Okay?"

Syaoran didn't say a word and the only sign that he was listening was the muscle that jumped in his jaw. He turned his face away from her and Sakura thought at the back of her head that this boy was quite handsome. He was around her age and wow, was he good looking. Amber eyes and those chestnut bangs, damn. Must have a lot of girls following him-

Okay, now where were her thoughts leading her?

" Let's start this over again , shall we?" Sakura asked, trying to calm her voice and keep it from shaking. " My name is Kinomoto Sakura, and I'm from Japan."

Before she even finished her sentence the boy rolled his eyes and tried to walk away. Sakura reached for his arm, to prevent him from leaving and with an enraged yelp , he pulled away from her. 

" What the hell are you doing? Don't you dare touch me!" Syaoran yelled.

Sakura blinked. " What?? I was just trying to get you to stay, calm down-"

" Just shut the hell up and leave me alone! Got that? I don't need you simpering and going all psychotherapist on me, alright? Go back to Japan, what ever hell hole you came from and if you even try talking to me, you'll regret it."

With one last piercing glare, Syaoran whipped around and stomped out of the room. Sakura was left, gaping after him, her jaw dropping open. She looked around the room, and let out a tired laugh.

" That went well."

**********

Sakura twirled around the spacious room, her eyes wide and joyful. This was absolutely beautiful, she thought excitedly, taking in the curtains and the leather sofas and the huge canopy bed and the TV and the pearl tables and the washroom with a Jacuzzi..

It was all quite magnificent and Sakura was once again shown the difference between her world and Li's world. He lived in such glamour, such richness that she couldn't even dream of! And here she was, in their guest room, and her whole job was to...tutor him!

He was blind and spoiled and emotionally cold and dangerous. Sakura knew he was hurt way too many times in his life...she wondered how much of a toll his father's death had on him. Sakura felt her heart soften in sympathy. She wished she could help him...but he just didn't want her help.

She remembered his cold amber eyes and shivered, involuntarily. It was frozen, like glass or stone. 

" Your the new tutor, right?"   
Sakura jolted out of her thoughts and turned to the doorway. She gasped at the person standing there. Long, black odangos flowed down to her hips and her ruby red eyes flashed dangerously. 

" Yes, I'm Kinomoto Sakura!" Sakura said cheerfully. This girl seemed around her age, maybe she could make some new friends.

The girl sniffed, disdained. " You'd better not try nothing, girl. I know what your up to."

Sakura blinked. " What?"

The girl growled, " Your like the others, sniveling and conniving who were just after money and fortune. I bet your just here because you think you can make my Xiao-Lang fall head over heels for you and then give you everything we have. Well, guess again!!"

Sakura gaped at her, wondering what she had said wrong. " I'm not like that, I just needed to raise my marks and they had this program at school-"

The girl glared at her. " Just save it. I'm not letting my Xiao-Lang get hurt, got that?" With one last dirty look, she whipped around and stalked off, leaving Sakura gaping after her.

This really was her day, wasn't it?

Sakura collapsed onto the window seat, no longer amazed and joyful at the new experiences she was living. Now she was more homesick then ever. How she longed for that small room that she had all her life. She may have lived simply, but she never was treated like this! 

Everyone hated her here, she thought to herself, sorrowfully. I don't even know what I did, and they're all lashing out at me like I'm some scheming evil person, or something. I'm not like that...

Slowly, anger began to boil inside her. She wasn't going to let everyone push her around like this! She was a Kinomoto! And Kinomotos do their duty, no matter what happens!

She got up quickly, a determined look on her face. She was going to become friends with Syaoran and tutor him and teach him how to be human, just like her job asked her to do. She had a goal and she was going to accomplish it!!

She looked out the window and gasped. Syaoran was out in the expansive garden, practicing martial arts. She felt her breath catch in her throat as he spun in the air and her heart seemed to stop for a second as she watched him come down to earth.

  
He was going to get killed, she thought faintly but he had landed on two feet, launching once more into dangerous moves. He was dressed only in a black sleeveless top and black pants and his stance was even more dangerous. He sure was hot, she thought, and then shook herself. Now wasn't the time for those kind of thoughts, she had to complete her job here! She turned around and walked out the door, heading to the backyard to make the first step towards completing her job. 

**********

Syaoran practiced his martial arts, kicking an invisible person and ducking, trying to combine as many difficult moves together as he possibly could. There was a competition coming up soon and he was sure going to be ready for it. 

  
Martial Arts was all that mattered to him ever since...that night. It took away all the memories, all the emotions and feelings that made a person weak. It taught him to be cool and commanding and be able to control his bodily actions and help him....overcome his disability.

He remembered his young years with bitterness. He never had a friend in his life. There was a time where he was open to friendships, but the kids teased him and tripped him as he went to school. They called him names and led him places and ditched him, causing him to find his own way home.

It was in junior high, when people tried to make friendships with him, but he knew what they were all after. The Li Name, the Li power, the Li money. It was all Syaoran was about to them and so he had succumbed to training, night after night, practicing to be the best martial artist there was. No matter that he was...couldn't see. 

He was getting along fine! Syaoran jutted a punch out with a ferociousness and shut his eyes tightly as he did a spiral spin with a kick. He didn't need no tutor in Japanese, he didn't need no girl following him around like a puppy!! 

What was his mother up to? Did she want to punish him or something? 

" Your really good."

Syaoran jerked and stopped training. The voice came from the general direction of the house. Syaoran felt an aura that was pink and lively and he growled. It was...her.

" What the hell do you want? I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone!" He snapped, turning away from her.

He could hear her walking up to him and he groaned inwardly. What did he have to do to get her away from him?

" I just saw you practicing from the guest room and I thought maybe I'd come downstairs, see you practice. Your mother tells me your really good-"

" Just leave me the hell alone!" He finally burst out, not wanting to listen to her voice anymore. This girl was one of the best actresses in the world. Usually, the girls had a syrupy sort of sound when they complimented him and then they would try touching him. She didn't have a syrupy voice but he could tell she wanted to make some connection with him.

The girl was shocked and he smirked. Finally, it was getting through her thick head he did not want her there. " No one wants you here. So go. Get out. Get away from me and leave."

The girl seemed to back away a bit. " Alright, alright. Continue your...practicing. I'll leave."

Syaoran heard her footsteps fade away and he relaxed his shoulders. Maybe she'd leave by the end of the week. He'd have to do something to chase her away. He let out a yell and fought an imaginary person, ducking and swinging around. Maybe he would scare her into leaving...

Suddenly, he heard a faint gasp as he jumped into the air and kicked out, falling to the ground softly with a roll. He froze and groaned. She was freaking still there!!

" Didn't I tell you to LEAVE??" He yelled finally.

A crash was heard near the mansion. " Uh...um, I was just. uh..." The girl stumbled.

Syaoran snapped, " When I tell you to leave, you leave. When I tell you to shut up, you shut up. Listen to me now. Shut up and leave."

Silence met his words and Syaoran felt the wind swirl around him , hitting his skin hard. He was only wearing a sleeveless black shirt and black pants. Had she left yet? 

" Who the hell do you think you are?"

The yell shocked Syaoran and his eyes widened. " What?"

The girl continued, her voice angry and hurt. " You want to know why I came here? I was failing in Math and I needed to raise my marks. So I took the job, thinking maybe I could make a difference in someone's life and benefit my marks as well. You know how lucky you are, to never worry about money, to never see your parents or parent struggle to support you?"

Syaoran opened his mouth to retort, but she wasn't done. 

"I come here, and it's like your living in heaven. Yet you don't even appreciate it! Your being so spoiled, all you ever do is think about yourself! Feeling sorry for yourself won't get you no where! And treating other people who may not have as much money as you do with such contempt, with such superiority, like their only purpose is to do what you want and get what you need is absolutely disgusting! I'm not leaving anytime soon and I'm not shutting up so get that through your head!!"

The angry words hung in the air between them and Syaoran's eyes were shocked. This girl just kept on astonishing him. She had enough guts to do that....but soon, the impressed feeling was washed away by anger. Who the hell did this girl think she was, talking to him like that, like she had a right to yell at him?? 

Slowly, he walked toward her, toward her aura. He felt her stiffen and back away a bit as he walked closer and closer until he could hear her uneven breathing.

He leaned down until he reached her face and said dangerously, " Your going to regret you ever said that."

He could tell she was scared but she shot back, " I don't think I will, Mr. Li. Can you just please co-operate with me, so I can leave? I'm not leaving until my job here is done and your just keeping me here by acting the way you are."

Syaoran tried not to show how surprised he was by her behavior. What kind of girl was she?

" This is me. Got a problem with that? Solve it. But I'm not cooperating with nothing, so you can run around in circles as long as you want, but you aren't going to get anywhere."

The girl was glaring at him and Syaoran glared back, not noticing that his mother and the butler, Wei, were watching the whole thing.

" They're really getting along, aren't they?" Yelan whispered.

Wei grinned. " Oh yah."

a/n: Omg, I love all you people who have reviewed so far! You guys have made me so happy! Lol! This story is hard to write, whenever I do Syaoran's point of view and you guys might be thinking, man is Syaoran mean. Well, yah, he is, his character right now is quite cold but Sakura isn't the type to give up without a fight! lol! This story isn't just about disabilities and overcoming them, it's also about status in society, the rich and the poor. Aight?

KEEP ON REVIEWING, I neeeeed reviews to keep this story interesting! lol! Tell me suggestions, opinions anything! Even just the I Lub U will be great! lol!

See ya latez

*starjade*


	4. Problems

**__**

Jagged Amber

Chapter Four

Card Captor Sakura

__

*starjade*

Problems

" Li? Li!!"

Damn. He had almost forgotten that _she _was here.

Almost.

Syaoran opened his door with a bang. " What??" He yelled rudely.

Sakura stood before him, her fist raised. She lowered her fist slowly and grinned at him impishly. " You're not even ready yet! Get showered and get some nice clothes on quick!!"

Syaoran wanted to smack something, and if Sakura was a boy, she would have been dead pulp on the ground already. Nah, dead pulp was too nice. Maybe skinned and hacked and-

" Why the hell are you bossing me around?" Syaoran spit out.

Sakura lowered her voice, dramatically. " That's because I'm your.." She looked around carefully and said in a deathly voice.. " your tutor..."

She let out a barrage of giggles at Syaoran's confused face and Syaoran winced. "Fine! Just get the hell away from me!"

Sakura winked. " I'll meet you downstairs! Your mother's waiting downstairs as well..." She looked him up and down and Syaoran groaned, slamming the door in her face.

Sakura had been here for only three days and already, she had turned his life upside down. She wasn't one to give up, no matter how rudely Syaoran treated her. Meiling was even shocked that she was still here, and was still a cheerful ball of...I don't know, cheerfulness! 

Syaoran clenched his teeth as he finished showering and threw on black jeans and a blue shirt. His mother was on her side, of course and was absolutely thrilled with the fact that Syaoran hadn't succeeded in scaring her away yet. Actually, it pretty much did the opposite. The meaner he was, the more...happy she was. 

He stomped down the stairs making sure he didn't hold onto the banister for support. He always tried to challenge himself, see if he could cross an intersection just using his senses. The doctors all recommended dogs or walking sticks or surgery, but Syaoran had refused all of them. If this was his punishment he would carry it through, overcome it and proceed with his life, no matter what.

Yet as he was walking towards the kitchen, there was a fold in the rug and he was falling even before he knew it. 

Suddenly, a warm hand caught him and straightened him out. Syaoran knew instantly who it was.

" Syaoran? You okay?" She asked, her voice concerned.

Syaoran flushed and hissed, " Get the hell away from me! I don't need your fucking help!"

With those words hanging between them like a taut cord, he ripped his arm away from her and continued down the hall, this time holding onto the wall. He'd rather look helpless then get any help from her.

In the kitchen, Syaoran was instantly surrounded by baking smells and an atmosphere of warmth. He almost relaxed as he made the familiar route towards the kitchen table and settled down into his chair. He knew that Meiling was beside him even before she grabbed his arm and pushed her body against his.

" Xiao-Lang!!" Meiling cried, joyously. " I hope you slept well!"

Syaoran gave her a menacing glare, but she hung onto him. " That Kinomoto loser came in and told everyone that you two were going someplace. I've never seen Auntie Yelan look so happy!"

" Great. Just great," Syaoran muttered under his breath as he felt Sakura bound into the room.

" Good morning everyone! Syaoran, eat quickly! We're going to leave in fifteen minutes!!" She said, cheerfully. No matter how much he tortured her, she still was so...ugh, cheerful. It annoyed him to no end.

Eating as slowly as he could, he was sad to see that he had finished, even though he had taken forty-five minutes . Getting up carefully from his seat, he grumbled, " I'm done. Do whatever torture you have planned for me quickly."

A tinkling laugh answered his grumble. " Took you long enough! I didn't know you were such a slow eater! Come on, then, get your coat and let's go! See you later, Yelan!"

His mother, a.k.a. traitor, laughed. " See you later, Sakura! Have fun, Xiao-Lang!"

Syaoran shot his mother a ice glare and went his way carefully to the front, grabbing his coat and going out the door without waiting for that insufferable brat. 

She, however, was close behind and started to talk as if he was actually going to be interested in whatever she had to say. " It's a nice day, isn't it? Today, I'm going to try to combine all my tutoring. We're going for a walk in the park, and I'll show you all the interesting things there and you'll have to try and tell me what they mean in Japanese. Alright?"

Syaoran stopped and turned in her direction. " Look, girl, don't drag me along on some stupid nature walk pretending I'm one of those cold harsh people who are desperately in need of a psychologist and you come along like some angel ready to heal me. I've had all that shit and more. I don't need you. Got that?"

Expecting only shock, Syaoran crossed his arms and turned away from her. Maybe she'd cry and run off. She'd better not say nothing to his mother, or-

Suddenly, her voice came back, equally mirthless and angry. " Look, boy, don't try all that crap on me. Self pity doesn't get you nowhere and understand one thing. The whole world doesn't revolve around you. I'm not 'dragging you along on a nature walk' so I can be the one to prove everyone what a big fat softie you are, I'm doing this cause its my job. I don't really care if you're a softie or not. Got that??"

Syaoran turned around, shocked. " Excuse me?"

Sakura snapped, " Excuse yourself!! Now we are going on this nature walk and we are going to have FUN!"

Too shocked to protest, Syaoran just followed her down the street to the park. Never had he met such a girl. The preliminaries didn't chase her off. He'd have to move on to the big guns.

**********

" Now this is a flower bed. Say it after me. Kadan."

" Shut up."

" That was close. Try again."

" Get the hell away from me."

" Closer. Here. I'll repeat it. K-a-d-a-n."

" Shut up."

Sakura sighed. " Will you work with me?"

Syaoran glared. " No."

Inwardly, he was quite pleased at his progress. She was getting really frustrated and he knew after just a few more, 'shut ups' she'd be broken and be flying back to Japan or wherever she came from on the first flight out of here.

Sakura, however, had different ideas. " Alright. I want to meet this girl-"

Syaoran jerked. " Wha-Is there something you're not telling me?" Syaoran asked, slyly, the first bit of amusement showing on his face.

Sakura was silent. The slight upturn of his lips did a lot for his looks. Sakura could almost see someone who was really cute and handsome. Almost.

" No, loser. I'm supposed to meet up with my friend today and you can come along. As long as you don't act like...like....like you."

Syaoran almost laughed. " Uh huh. How about you go and I can leave?? That will make us both very happy and I won't need to hear your annoying voice anymore!!" He said this all in a very fake happy voice and Sakura glared at him.

" You're coming and that's it!" She demanded, and grabbed his arm, dragging him along. For the first time Sakura had known in all her four days working here, he had let her touch him. It was a funny feeling and Sakura buried it quickly underneath all her anger and fury at the spoiled boy. 

She had a month and a half left before she was graded. She was determined to make some sort of a breakthrough with this rich little brat. Teach him to overcome his disability...in more ways than one.

**********

Sakura went up into the line at the counter to grab some coffee while they waited for Tomoyo. Syaoran had insisted on sitting down, because he didn't want to be seen with her. Gods, he was such a loser!

She gritted her teeth. He had whined and complained the whole time and some sort of shine in those cold eyes told her that he was doing it all on purpose. Damn him.

She took a deep breath, however and exhaled. She wouldn't let him get to her. She looked through the windows at Syaoran, who was sitting at a table on the outdoor patio. He just stood their, his eyes defocused, his arms crossed over his chest. His bangs gave him a sort of boyish look, but those amber eyes and cold mouth threw you off completely. He looked like the ice man. A very good looking ice man, but an ice man nonetheless.

Sakura felt a bit pressurized as she remembered the conversation she had had with Yelan yesterday. Yelan had talked to her a bit more about Syaoran's case, telling her about all the martial arts matches he had won, how competitive he was and how he never fought with words, but with his fists. If someone jeered at his disability, that man was a dead pulp in two seconds.

And she wanted Sakura to make him...normal, as Yelan had said, but Sakura saw nothing normal about him. He was bitter and cold, mean and insulting.

God, it was going to be a long six weeks.

As she got her order and stepped out of the store, she heard a voice leer, " Hey pretty thing."

Sakura felt cold and turned around and glared at the direction of the voice. It was a group of wannabe thugs. Great. 

She turned around to head to Syaoran, but they had started hooting and yelling, " Where you going? Come on over! Let's get down, aight?"

Trying to ignore them, Sakura walked on, aware of the scene they were making. She could tell they were proud of the scene they were making, only making her flush even more.

One of them grabbed her arm and she was tempted to throw the coffee at his face. " Why you actin like such a bitch for, slut? You-"

" Excuse me."

Sakura jumped, startled at the icy voice. She turned around surprised and Syaoran was there.

The boy stopped, startled as well, but then laughed. He jeered, " Look, its that blind boy! He's trying to start with me!!"

The other boys burst into hoots and laughter and the boy never saw it coming. Syaoran launched out with a fist, slamming the boy in the face. Silence enveloped the cafe and the boy had blood running all over his face.

" Leave." Was all Syaoran said. The boy spit blood at him, and then turned and ran away, all his friends staring at Syaoran in shock. Which was what Sakura was doing as well.

As soon as they were all gone and the murmuring of the cafe customers began again, Sakura hissed, " What was that for??"

Syaoran walked back to his table and didn't answer. 

" Syaoran! Why did you hit him?? I could handle those guys by myself, I do not need you being some sort of protector-" Sakura really did not mean to babble on, but her mind was still trying to contemplate what had just happened. Did Syaoran actually stand up for her??

Syaoran then growled, " I didn't do it for you. They were messing with Meiling before too, but I couldn't do anything about it. Now I did. This had nothing to do with you."

With that glare still on his face, Syaoran walked out of the cafe, Sakura staring after him. She yelled, " We're still not done our lesson!!" But he had already walked away.

Sakura felt her bones turn to mush and she collapsed onto her seat, setting the coffee down with a sigh. Great. She was the world's worst tutor. Instead of encouraging him and being nice to him, she yelled at him and insulted him. She couldn't even be nice and cheerful like she used to be! 

But Syaoran just grated against her nerves like no other. He had a huge mansion, a career that didn't even need a great participation in school, he could probably drop out and still have all the money in the world. He had a family that loved him and he was pretty damn famous. 

He had it all.

Sakura tried not to compare his life to hers. Her brother were struggling to provide for her, but Touya had his own family to take care of and her father was so sick. He was in the hospital and he seemed so old and worn out whenever she visited him. She had no career or interests. She had no idea what she wanted to be. She had to do good in school, yet her marks were...not satisfactory. She was destined to be an old crone living off her brother's money.

Sakura felt sadness film over her eyes, and she wished she had not thought of all her problems just yet. She was in Hong Kong! Living in a mansion!! Goodness, she was a lucky girl and here she was, pining after things that seemed so frivolous compared to other people's problems.

" Hey, Sakura!!"

The voice broke in through her thoughts and Sakura looked up into a someone's amethyst eyes. Sakura felt her heart lighten and she jumped from the table and hugged the girl hard.

" Hey, Tomoyo!! Thank god for a familiar face!!" Sakura squealed. " I've been in Hong Kong for four days and so much has happened!"

Tomoyo smiled and she sat down across from Sakura. " Tell me, then!"

Sakura felt warmth flood through her and she began to tell Tomoyo everything. Syaoran, his problems, the mansion, the Li family, her problems, the tutoring job that seemed destined to fail.

" And now, I just don't know how to get through to him!" Sakura said, frustrated.

Tomoyo smiled, gently. " Sakura, give him time. You've only been here for four days. You've got him at least talking to you, even if it is insults. That's a start. It's going to be a slow progress, but if your insistent, if you never give up, then you'll see changes." 

Sakura was silent for a bit as Tomoyo giggled. " You didn't think that once you got off the plane, he'll see you and all of a sudden, he'll change into a nice boy, ready to learn Japanese with a soft heart and kindness dripping like waves off of him?"

Sakura sweat-dropped. " Not...exactly."

Tomoyo laughed. " Well, it's not going to do any good dwelling over this. Have you seen all the thrills of Hong Kong yet? "

Sakura shook her head. " Nobody has been able to show me around, I know the neighbourhood where Syaoran lives, but that's it."

Tomoyo gasped. " Well, here's your guide!! Let's go!"

Sakura giggled as Tomoyo grabbed her hand and pulled her outside, shouting, " First stop, the mall!!"

**********

Syaoran practiced his martial arts, this time wielding a staff. It was night time and only the few lamplights that were positioned outside lighted the way. Syaoran needed no light, but his mother seemed to have a sort of fear that if she couldn't see him, he had been kidnapped and dragged off to the other side of the hemisphere.

Thoughts from this morning kept on flooding through his head, making his moves jerky and unpractised. He growled deep in his throat again, as the most frequent thought floated through his head once more. 

__

"-Self pity doesn't get you nowhere and understand one thing. The whole world doesn't revolve around you. I'm not 'dragging you along on a nature walk' so I can be the one to prove everyone what a big fat softie you are, I'm doing this cause its my job. I don't really care if you're a softie or not. Got that??"

He let out a yell as he did an air kick, trying to take out all his anger and frustration at the air around him. Then he felt that presence he knew was going to be there.

Every night since she had come, she sat there on the steps watching him as he practiced. It was quite unnerving and he said the same question he had asked every night, " Can you go and stop watching me? Leave!"

  
And she answered, just the same way as she answered every night. " I won't leave until you do."

a/n: HEY! How ya like this chapter? Pretty much wrote in a day, so be proud!! BE VERY PROUD! Ima slow updater, mostly cause I write when my mood feels like writing, and then I write the story that I feel like writing. I have lotz of stories and they all have different sort of plots, different sort of feelings. 

But today, I felt like writing this story! Tell me what ya think, aight?

member, I love all ya reviews and I'm soo sorry that I can't respond to each one of ya reviews. I promise I'll make a huge thank you list at the end of this story, but if ya trust me ( which you probly don't..lol) knoe that I read every one and there are many responses I hold dear to ma heart. SO REVIEW!  
I NEED YA TO!

See ya latez,

*starjade*


	5. School

Jagged Amber

Card Captor Sakura

Chapter Five

*starjade*

School

It was Monday. A school day. The first day of school for Sakura. She was going to be put in the same classes as Syaoran and she knew from all the yelling and bashing going on in his room, he wasn't quite happy about it.

She had only been here for a week and a few days and already it seemed quite impossible to make any sort of change with Syaoran. She had no idea if he was learning any Japanese ( his only answer was shut up) and she could clearly tell that he had no social skills in his possession.

She had half a mind to grab the next flight back to Japan and just hand in another F to her teacher. But she never gave up and it made her miserable.

There were going to be other kids from her school coming to the Hong Kong school too, so she wouldn't be too alone. Tomoyo was also coming and that made Sakura happy.

It was just...she had to survive a full day with Syaoran!! God!! That would make anyone go crazy.

She walked down the stairs and ate breakfast silently. Yelan was sure happy about the non-existent progress she was making. Meiling still gave her death glares and when Syaoran stalked into the room, Meiling's face brightened.

" Xiao-Lang!" She squealed, latching herself onto his arm. " Sit beside me!"

Syaoran glared. " I always sit beside you. Not by choice."

Meiling let the insult slide by her as always. It was quite funny. She let Syaoran insult her as much as he wanted, but if anyone said a tiny remark, even if it was constructive criticism, she'd beat them into a bloody pulp.

Sakura took a deep breath and plastered a cheerful smile on her face. " So, Syaoran! Excited about school?"

Syaoran looked towards his mother. " Is there a dog barking, or is that just my hearing?"

Sakura bristled and Yelan scolded, " Xiao-Lang! Show some respect. She's your tutor."

" She's a curse." Syaoran cut in, coldly.

Sakura glared at Syaoran, the cheerful smile washed away. " God, could you not even let me have a semi-good morning?" 

Syaoran smirked. " As long as you're here, there's no such thing as good mornings."  
Sakura breathed in and out, holding back the biting responses that threatened to erupt from her mouth. " Well, you and me are just going to have to make my month here good! Since we're such good friends, I was thinking that I could come along to your martial arts thingy tomorrow."

Syaoran was the one who bristled. " It's not a freaking 'martial arts thingy'! It's a competition and I need to win and having bad luck there kind of defeats the purpose doesn't it? Go off and do the pathetic things you do and leave me alone."

Sakura turned innocently to Yelan. " What time is the martial arts thingy?"

Yelan smiled and looked a bit warily at Syaoran's smouldering face. " It's at one o'clock and Syaoran's the first fighter-"

" Great!!" Sakura cut in. " It can be a little family time too! We'll all go and cheer Syaoran on!"

Syaoran stood up, knocking his chair to the ground in his outrage. " WHAT? I will not have that thing come to the competition tomorrow, mother!!" 

" Who are you calling a thing?" Sakura yelled.

Syaoran put a dumb face on. " Uh, I don't know, YOU?"

Sakura hissed, " Well, I am coming along, and I will be cheering you on, and you'd better APPRECIATE it!"

With that, she grabbed her backpack and stormed out of the kitchen. Meiling was grinning happily and Syaoran looked angrier then ever. He got up and put a hand out to balance himself as he got his backpack. Yelan moved to help him, but he jerked away from her.

" Why did you hire that girl?" He growled. " She's ruining my life even more than it already has been ruined."

Yelan opened her mouth to protest but he had stormed out of the door and Meiling followed after him, looking worriedly at Yelan.

Yelan put a hand on her forehead and sat down, sighing. She had a feeling that Sakura could make some sort of a change in her son. She knew he felt guilty about the car crash, but if he lived his whole life they way he was living it right now, he would never be happy.

*********

Sakura stood in the middle of the crowded hallway, trying to figure out the schedule. The Principal had asked Syaoran to show her around to her classes, since they had all the same classes, but he had left her the minute they were outside the office.

She had been searching vainly for Tomoyo, but she couldn't find her anywhere. She saw a few of the other kids from her school in Tomoeda, all of them talking cheerfully to the people they were assigned to tutor.

Why had she been given such a hard case, Sakura thought mournfully. She didn't know any of the people from her school very well and they were as strange to her as the rest of the people in the school.

The crowds were disappearing and soon, she was left alone in the middle of the hallway , still trying to find Room 208.

" Are you lost?" 

Sakura jumped at the voice and whirled around. A pair of twinkling navy blue eyes smiled at her and she smiled back, flushing a bit.

" I'm one of the tutors from Japan and I'm trying to find Room 208." Sakura said gratefully.

The boy grinned. " I'm going there right now. Care to follow?"

Sakura nodded, and followed the boy down the hallways. He talked the whole way they were walking, telling her about the school and the extra-circular activities there were. Sakura was glad they had a cheerleading squad here, but knew there was no point in signing up, for the fact that she was only going to here for a month or so. 

" Here we are!" The boy said. " Who are you tutoring, by the way?"

Sakura coughed. " A boy named Li, Syaoran. Do you know him?"

The boy's eyes widened and he let out a laugh. " Do I know him? Oh god, I feel sorry for you!"

Sakura glanced at him confusedly, but before she could ask him anything, he put out a hand and said, " By the way, my name is Hiirigizawa Eriol. If you need any help, just call me okay?"

Sakura grinned. " Okay. My name is Kinomoto Sakura."

Eriol motioned towards the door. " Shall we?"

Sakura bit her lip and nodded as Eriol opened the door. She walked in tentatively.

" Your late!" The teacher said.

Eriol bowed. " I know, this new girl was lost and I showed her the way to the classroom. She's one of the new tutors from Japan."

The teacher's face softened. " Oh, you must be Li Syaoran's tutor, right?"

At those words, the class instantly focused on her. She could feel waves of surprise, amusement and jealousy. She wondered why they were all shocked to see that she was Syaoran's tutor. How important was Syaoran, really?

She noticed, finally, Syaoran sitting in the back, his gaze directed to the windows. His arms were crossed and an expression of utter disgust and annoyance on his face. No different from any other time, but Sakura wondered what it'd be like to see Syaoran smile. Just once. That would be the day Sakura left for Japan.

" Well, introduce yourself to the class!" The teacher prodded as Eriol went to his seat. 

Sakura coughed. " Uh....My name is Kinomoto Sakura. I'm from Japan. Uh....Tomoeda Japan. Uh....I'm in your grade. And...uh...yah."

The teacher rose her eyebrows. " O-kay, you can go sit next to Mr. Li. There's a seat empty right there beside him. Alright, class, open up you textbooks to page 449..."

Sakura made her way towards Syaoran who had a more murderous look than she had ever seen before. She settled into her desk and coughed to make her presence known. There really was no point, for Syaoran always knew when she was around. It was like some sixth sense or something.

" Hey Syaoran," She whispered as the teacher turned to write some equations on the board. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Syaoran growled and retorted, " Shut up."

Sakura sighed. " I really don't know why your being rude to me. Doesn't it get tiring? Your stuck with me all day. And not just all school day. I'll be coming home with you. And then you have lessons with me. And then even at night, your going to be sleeping in the room right next to mine. And then-"

" SHUT UP!" Syaoran yelled. " SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Sakura snickered as the teacher and the class whirled towards him. " Syaoran? Do you have something to discuss with the rest of the class?"

Syaoran glared at Sakura, and growled, " No."

The teacher looked between them and shook her head. " Then get back to work."

Syaoran let out his breath, and inched his desk away from hers. Sakura noticed that he had a white book in front of him instead of textbooks like everyone else. His fingers raced across raised bumps before he wrote something down on the sheet. He was reading Braille. 

Sakura looked at him surprised. Syaoran was blind, she knew that. But he never showed that he had that disability more than he had to. It occurred to her that Syaoran must have a hard time at school. having to read Braille instead of textbooks. Having to be stuck in crowded hallways. Not even knowing what the teacher was writing on the board.

Did that affect his marks?

Sakura sneaked a look at his paper and her eyes widened. He was almost done the two pages of math exercises that the teacher had assigned and the period had hardly begun!! Sakura stared at him incredulously. This should be on Ripley's Believe it or Not-

" Ms. Kinomoto. Is there something interesting about Syaoran's face that is causing you to stare at him for the whole period?"

Sakura whirled back to the front, two blotches of red appearing on her cheeks. She could hear Syaoran snickering this time but it wasn't only him, it was the whole class that was laughing at her. She flushed hard and murmured, " No, sensei."

" Then get back to work! Really, you two. Concentrate!"

So she did for the rest of the class, and tried not to look at Syaoran again, even though she was sorely tempted to. She had to chase him out of the class and she followed him quite closely to the next class. 

He walked fast, his books tucked under his arm and didn't seem to get into any trouble bumping into anyone, but he did walk close to the wall. Many, many people stopped him in the hallway to clap his back or say something like, " Yo! My man!!" But he just gave them a cold glance and walked on.

It occurred to Sakura that she wasn't the only girl following him closely. Flocks of girls in groups were staring after him, their mouths open in pure adoration. It was quite sickening. Sakura shook her head. They would never last one day living with him!

Other teachers weren't as nice as the first one. If they caught anyone talking, they would have to stand outside or be prepared for a major dressing down. Sakura was relieved when lunch came. She had to sit beside Syaoran the whole three periods before lunch and man, the glares and knowing glances from the class made her more uncomfortable than anything.

She did follow him to lunch however, making sure he didn't trip or anything. It was her duty as a tutor, so she had to. 

Finally, at lunch she saw Tomoyo for the first time. She let out a squeal and raced to her friend, who jumped from the table she was sitting at to give her a huge hug. 

" Sakura!" Tomoyo said breathlessly. " I was hoping I'd see you today, but we have different classes for all the three periods. What do you have after lunch?"

Sakura thought. " P.E."

" So do I!!" Tomoyo said happily. " Finally! A class together!"

Sakura grimaced. "And with Syaoran too."

Tomoyo giggled. " Oh, you have all your classes with him don't you?"

Sakura nodded, sighing as she sat down across from Tomoyo. " You don't know how hard it is. You can't talk to him at all. It seems all we do is insult each other. How am I going to get through to him in a month? This seems so impossible."

Tomoyo smiled. " Nothing is impossible. Syaoran....he's been through a lot of hard times. You can't force him to see things your way. And besides, he's not a very expressive person. If he's feeling differently, he probably won't show it."

Sakura stared at her and groaned. " Great. So I have no idea if I'm making any progress at all. Look, I'm going to get some lunch. You coming?"

" Alright," Tomoyo said and they both stood in line. After getting their lunches, they walked back to their table. Just as Sakura was walking forward, a girl she didn't even notice stuck her foot out and tripped her. With a cry, she fell forward, the tray flipping and landing on her head. The lunch room burst into laughter.

" Owww!" Sakura cried as the milk carton burst on her head and all the day's spaghetti dripped from her clothes. Tomoyo kneeled down and helped her get up as the girl who had tripped her snickered.

" Watch where your going!" The girl sneered. " Actually, watch who you're talking to. Syaoran's mine."

Sakura gaped at her. " What the hell are you talking about?"

The brunette girl just rolled her eyes before giving her dirty look and walking away. The whole lunch room was laughing at her and Sakura flushed hard. Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hands and led her out of the lunchroom and towards the washroom. 

Sakura gasped as she saw herself in the mirror and whined, " I'll never get these spaghetti stains out.." As she pulled the noodles out of her hair.

Tomoyo shook her head as she helped her get the noodles off. " That girl is a bitch, pure and straight. She's been after Syaoran....or actually, Syaoran's looks and money ever since the beginning of high school. It's rather pathetic."

" So why the hell did she trip me for?" Sakura asked confusedly.

Tomoyo spread her hands out. " Why else? Your part of the female species, your LIVING in the same house as him and your tutoring him, pretty much, spending your whole day with him. Half the girls in this school would kill for your position."

Sakura blinked at her. " What the hell? They could HAVE my position. I never asked for him! God, if I had a choice, I'd have anyone else but him!! He's the worst person to tutor!"

Tomoyo giggled. " Tell that to the female species of this school!"

Sakura groaned and wiped away the last of the spaghetti. " I'll have to go change. God, this is the worst day ever."

Tomoyo's eye brightened. " Here, I happen to have an extra change of the uniform! Come, let's go!" 

Sakura blinked at her. " Happen to have??"

Tomoyo smiled. " I'm what you call...a fashion expert." She led her out to the hallway and to a locker.

" Voila!" Tomoyo cried and Sakura gaped. Her whole locker had clothes in it, some even put up for display.

" It's not much now, but whenever someone needs it, my services will be quite useful," Tomoyo said at Sakura's shock.

Sakura squealed and went to hug Tomoyo but then remembered all the spaghetti stains and grinned at her instead. " You, my friend, are a lifesaver!"

Tomoyo smiled. " That's what they all say!"

***********

Sakura went out as Syaoran was practicing his martial arts again. It was night time and he was once again wearing those black baggy pants and the sleeveless black shirt. He whirled around a staff, practicing twice as hard now, probably cause the competition was coming up tomorrow.

Breathing hard, he went to the water bottle he had placed on the steps where Sakura was sitting. His hand fumbled for it and Sakura gave it to him. He glared at her, his amber eyes narrowing in anger.

" What the hell are you doing here?" He growled.

Sakura grinned. " What I do every night. I'm watching you practice."

Syaoran groaned. " Can I get a minute alone without having you tag along everywhere?"

Sakura shook her head. " Nope."

Syaoran went and grabbed his staff again. Sakura said, offhandedly, " You seem to have a lot of admirers at school."

Syaoran was silent, as he once again started to whirl the staff around in a complex move.

" One of them tripped me at lunch and I got spaghetti all over myself. She told me to stay away from you."

Syaoran couldn't seem to hold in his snicker. " This is probably the first time one of them actually made sense. Take her advice."

Sakura giggled. " I'm sorry, Syaoran, I'm here whether you like it or not. I'll be at your martial arts thingy tomorrow as well. Good luck!"

Syaoran groaned as if he had forgotten. he probably had. Ah well, nothing like the satisfaction of reminding Syaoran about Sakura's plans. 

" It's not a martial arts thingy!" Syaoran yelled, frustrated. "Can you go and stop watching me? Leave!"

" I'm won't leave until you do," Sakura replied, amusement clear in her voice.

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair and dropped the staff with an outraged yell and stomped inside the house. " You just have to make my life worse don't you?" He yelled at her as he stomped up the stairs to his room.

Sakura, who had followed him in, smiled and yelled back, " You haven't even seen the worst of it yet!"

__

a/n: Hi! Wat up? I love all the reviewers, you guys are real nice! Any suggestions or anything? What do you think will happen at this 'martial arts thingy' Tell me your opinions aight in a REVIEW! or email!!! 

see ya latez,

*starjade*


	6. Competition

****

Jagged Amber

Card Captor Sakura

Chapter Six

__

*starjade*

__

Competition

Sakura burrowed under the covers as the first rays of sunlight peeked through the windows. The warmth of her bed made her fall in a drowsy half sleep, but shouting from outside her doorway didn't let her sleep comfortably.

"Mother, if she can't wake up , than _I'm _not gonna wake her up!"

" Who wants her to come, anyways?"

The first voice was someone she knew very well. Syaoran. The second was a girl's voice, high pitched and dangerous. Meiling.

" Well, the competition is in an hour and if she's not ready, then-"

" God, let her sleep! I don't want her coming!! She's just the damned tutor, she doesn't need to follow us everywhere!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open at that remark. Shit! The martial arts thingy!! She leapt out of bed and brushed her teeth, climbing into her clothes quickly as she ran a comb through her hair and washed her face. She threw the door open and smiled.

Yelan turned around and grinned. " She's ready!! Let's go, Xiao-Lang. You don't want to be late, do you? All the elders will be there."

Syaoran was dressed in a green fighting costume, his bangs not hiding the expression in those defocused eyes. He growled, " This whole house is fucking corrupted." Before storming away. 

Yelan called after him, " I do not want to hear such profanity again, do you hear me??" But Syaoran had already stomped out the door and only the loud banging as he slammed the door shut answered her. 

Sakura blinked, rather taken aback. " I didn't know the martial arts thingy was this early.."

" Well, since we are taking you, Meiling and Syaoran out of school, we let you sleep late. It is twelve o'clock you know."

Sakura's eyes bugged out. " I was asleep that long!!"

Yelan laughed. " You should've seen Syaoran, creeping along trying not to wake you. He was determined not to let you come."

Sakura looked down and sighed. " Yelan...I want to tell you something. I haven't been making any progress with Syaoran at all. I know, I've let you down, but he just-"

" No, no!" Yelan interrupted. " You've made so much progress! More than I've seen...ever!"

Sakura grew confused. " How?? He's rude, mean, self-absorbed...no offence, or anything-"

" None taken!" Yelan said cheerfully. " Yet you have made a progress that none of us could make. He's talking now, he's expressing his feelings....even if it is anger and rudeness. He's said more words in the week you've been here than he's said ever since...ever since my husband died."

Sakura looked up, her emerald eyes hopeful. " So you think there's a chance?"

Yelan laughed. " There's always a chance. Now lets go, or Syaoran will get even more surly than he is now."

Sakura, her heart lightened, followed the wise woman down the stairs and out the door, already planning forward. Yelan's words put more hope in her heart, put more ambition in her mind. She was going to complete this assignment with flying colours!

***********

" Good luck son," Yelan said warmly. 

Syaoran bowed stiffly. " Thank you, mother."

Meiling had gone teary eyed and jumped at Syaoran, hugging him tightly. " Syaoran, don't get hurt!!" She sobbed.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. " Meiling, get off!"

Meiling got off, but was sniffing as he turned around to head into the building. Sakura growled under her breath. Of course he didn't want to wait for her to say anything.

Yelan patted her shoulder. " We'll meet you at the seats, okay?"

Sakura nodded, avoiding Meiling's death glares as she walked after Syaoran. She really did not know why she was doing this-

" Syaoran!" she cried out as he was about to open the door.

He turned around and bumped straight into her. " Oww!" Sakura yelled as she stumbled back.

Syaoran smirked. " Watch it, idiot. What do you want?"

Sakura crossed her arms and told her self to breathe. " Good luck Syaoran," She forced out finally.

Syaoran was still for a few seconds and then sneered, " Is that it?"

Sakura let out her breath in a whoosh. Don't let him get to you, she repeated in her mind. Don't let him get to you..

" I also wanted to give you this," Sakura said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. She held up a chain. At the end of it was a key charm." It's a necklace. Mine, actually. It gives me good luck. I just thought you might want to wear it, it might help you-"

Syaoran was incredulous. " You actually think I'm going to wear a cheap thing from your hands?? It'd probably be bad luck! If just your presence can make my whole life go down the drains, what would a good luck necklace do for me? Keep your pitiable things to yourself, girl. Your attempts to change me are pathetic."

Sakura felt her temper snap, and she clenched her teeth hard. " You are the most ungrateful, spoiled brat I've ever met. This necklace means a lot to me and you...you just dismiss it like.... Here!" She threw the necklace at him and he surprisingly caught it. She didn't want to waste any time wondering how he had sensed the necklace coming at him, because Syaoran was a pure bastard.

" Idiot," She muttered under her breath as she stomped away. She headed to the outdoor arena, where there was a huge mat set up for the first pair of fighters. There was so many people in the oval arena that it was surprising. Meiling and Yelan were sitting in the first row and she headed over to them.

As she sat down beside Yelan, Yelan asked, " Did you talk to him?"

Sakura muttered back, " Talk to who? I didn't talk to anybody, except for an ungrateful bastard-" She stopped and then sighed. " I talked to him."

Yelan stared at her and shook her head in sympathy. At least she had stuck around, Yelan thought. Sakura was the most promising one out of all of the tutors, nannies and psychiatrists she had hired. 

" Look over there," Meiling suddenly pointed out. " All the elders."

Sakura looked over. The elders were sitting there, serious and grim faced, all of them wise and an almost magical atmosphere around them.

Suddenly, there was a ringing of a bell. " Hello, everyone! Welcome to the twentieth annual Martial Arts Competition! A series of competitions that result in the two best fighters, fighting out to see the best fighter in all of China!" 

A cheering went up in the crowd and Sakura craned her neck to see where Syaoran would come out. She hoped he would be careful. It was quite unfair that all of the fighters could see and Syaoran was the only blind one. Such a disadvantage! Sakura felt worry grown in her heart, but she stamped it down. It probably would teach him a good lesson if he got hurt!!

" Now, introducing the first two fighters of the day. Ky Takisho from Beijing and Xiao-Lang Li, from Hong Kong!"

Meiling and Yelan went to their feet cheering, Meiling a bit more exuberant than Yelan. Sakura stayed in he seat, as a green clad fighter came out from the doors. The other one was in red, his eyes brown and his hair black. His face was hardened and he was quite tall, taller than Syaoran. 

The both went to the mat as a man came up and talked about all the rules. And then once again, a bell was rung and the match had begun.

Sakura watched as the two circled each other before Takisho went out with a scissor kick. Syaoran twisted avoiding the kick. Takisho punched him and tried to grab him, but once again Syaoran avoided his blows. Takisho went at him, with blows of punches and kicks, but Syaoran kept on avoiding them, sensing each punch and blow.

Sakura grabbed Yelan's hands and whispered, " What's Syaoran doing? Why isn't he fighting back?"

Yelan smiled. " Watch."

Sakura winced as another kick came close to Syaoran's head. It didn't help that the audience was screaming their heads off. Sakura focused in on the two of them as Takisho gave yell after yell of frustration, punching and kicking. 

Finally he cried out, " Blind idiot, do something!"

Syaoran smirked, an all too familiar smirk to Sakura. Then he launched out and punched Takisho straight in the face. Takisho hollered in pain as Syaoran kicked him in the stomach, grabbed his hands and threw him over the shoulder. Takisho landed with a smack on his back, and groaned in pain, but got up quickly. He limped over, his eyes filled with fury as he punched Syaoran. This one Syaoran didn't sense and Sakura could feel the impact of the punch.

Syaoran grabbed his jaw in pain as Takisho punched him once again in his stomach. Syaoran doubled over and Takisho grinned in triumph.

" Oh no, no, no..." Sakura muttered under her breath, her heart stopping in fear as Takisho readied himself for another punch.

Suddenly, Syaoran leapt out with an air kick, kicking Takisho in the head. Takisho fell to the ground and barely came back up again, when Syaoran grabbed Takisho's hand and twisted it over swinging Takisho around him and then flipped him over once again. 

This time Takisho didn't come up.

The whole arena erupted into cheers as the announcer cried, " And the winner is.....Xiao-Lang Li!!" 

Sakura felt her heart relax into relief and Yelan whispered, " You can let go of my wrist now." Sakura looked over and gasped. She had been gripping onto Yelan so hard, that there were nail marks in her skin. 

" Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Sakura started but Yelan laughed and patted her shoulder. 

" It's alright. I was a bit worried there myself!" Yelan admitted. 

Sakura squared her jaw. " I wasn't worried!"

Yelan rose an eyebrow. " Uh huh."

Meiling, however, cried, " I'm going to go see Syaoran!" And leapt off her seat, running after Syaoran. Sakura watched him carefully, wondering why she had felt so worried...about Syaoran's safety!! Maybe it was because, if Syaoran was seriously hurt, it might have done some damage to her final mark. Yes, that was it.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. Sakura leaned forward, narrowing her eyes against the sunlight. There glittering against Syaoran's chest was her necklace. The good luck necklace that she had given him, so angrily before, the one with the key charm. He was wearing it.

**************

" You won all three of your competitions!!" Meiling cheered, grinning widely. " Your in the final competition! I knew you could do it!"

Syaoran growled, " Get off my arm, Meiling!"

Meiling pouted. " Xiao-Lang, love! I'm just congratulating you-"

Sakura took a deep breath and walked up the two, her face determined. Syaoran stiffened as he felt her presence and Meiling glared.

" What are you doing near my Xiao-Lang?" Meiling sneered.

Sakura gave her a long look. " I need to talk to him," She said slowly.

Meiling huffed and kissed Syaoran on the cheek. " See you later, baby!" She grinned and after shooting another death glare at Sakura, walked back to Yelan.

Sakura stared at Syaoran, who was staring off in the distance, his hand gripping at the wall, his eyes stormy and distant. They were like cold glass. Nothing could break through those pieces of amber glass.

" Syaoran," Sakura started, her voice awkward. " Congratulations."

Syaoran didn't say anything.

" Thanks for wearing...the necklace."

Syaoran still didn't say anything. 

" I'm sure you'll win the finals, even if you're-"

" Blind," Syaoran spat out, his voice surprisingly filled with raw emotion, angry and bitter. " That's what you wanted to say, right? Even if you're blind. You must be really surprised that I got so far. A blind disabled boy winning a martial arts fight. You're a bit-"

" Stop it!" Sakura hissed. " Just stop it! Can't we ever have a civil conversation? Can't you stop putting words in my mouth, assuming the worst of me all the time? I wasn't going to say blind, no matter how vehemently you might believe it so."

Syaoran suddenly leaned in to her, their faces inches apart. Sakura felt her heartbeat race as he said through clenched teeth, " I don't assume. I know. Your just another bitch, another stupid asshole trying to get on my mother's good side, trying to get a little bit of glory. The next Li Clan leader, who will be the one to heal him??"

He laughed bitterly. " Here." He threw her the necklace from around his neck. " I wore it, my mother will be happy, tell her you made some sort of change and then leave. Just damn it leave. Go back to Japan." 

With one last contemptuous look, he stormed away from her. Sakura's heartbeat was still racing and she tried to calm it down. Just another bitch...it resonated in her mind and she took deep breaths.

She could do this.

She was strong.

She wouldn't leave. She made a silent vow to herself. She won't leave...until he leaves.

********

Syaoran sat on the couch, his head in his hands. Darkness surrounded him, no matter how many times he blinked. Not once would colour shine through. Not once would he be able to see the world.

His punishment.

He'd live through it.

Except things just made it worse.

Especially the girl. Why was she here? Why didn't she leave? He had hurt her so many times, swore, cursed, insulted...and yet she was still there, smiling, even if it was a bit strained, taking him places, even if they fought twenty times that day. 

Nothing like this had ever happened before. The people who had tried to change him left before the week had ended. He could do worse, he knew that. It was just...

She was one of the few people with that...feeling, atmosphere around her that....An innocence, if you could call it that. Innocence, purity...it surrounded her like a glow, and he could feel it when she smiled, when she was happy, when she was angry.

He wanted her to leave.

He wanted to get back to his life, his painful life, back to martial arts, back to the straightforward life ahead of him, no obstacles, nothing but to fulfill what his father wanted him to fulfill. Even if he was disabled, he'd make his father proud. It was the least he could do for his father's memory.

Yet this girl...she was changing his black and white world. Shades were appearing. No long was it planned and sequenced. And he hated that. He hated her.

She had to leave.

" Xiao-Lang!"

Syaoran jerked. It was him. Again.

" What??" Syaoran asked irritably.

" How's life going for my dear descendant?"

" Shut up, Hiirigizawa." Syaoran mumbled. He had no idea where he was. He hated feeling weak like this, hated being reminded how blind he really was..

" Where are you?" Syaoran growled.

A tap on his shoulder. " Right here, Xiao-Lang. Congratulations on the competition today. You're in the finals!"

" Great." Syaoran said. " It'd be a much happier victory if you didn't come and ruin the mood."

" What mood?" That amused voice continued. " That serious, depressed, cynical mood that you're in twenty four seven? God, Xiao-Lang, you're young and rich, get up and have some fun!!"

" Leave me alone!" Syaoran burst out. " I don't need your damned advice."

Eriol snickered. " That wasn't the advice. The advice I wanted to give you, would turn your life upside down. But you're not ready for it."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. " You'd better be ready for some serious fighting if you don't leave-"

" Xiao-Lang, Xiao-Lang, calm down! I just wanted to get up to date with your life! Your mother tells me that this tutor is making quite a progress with you! It's showing. You talk a lot more, did you know that?"

Syaoran felt cold. " Progress? What the hell am I, some laboratory rat??"

Eriol sighed. " What is your goal in life, Xiao-Lang?"

Syaoran grew confused. " What the hell are you talking about?"

" Your goal, your ambition, Xiao-Lang. What is it?"

Syaoran growled, " You know that. everyone knows that. To be an adequate leader of the Li Clan."

" Uh huh. One of the skills a leader must possess is social skills. What social skills do you possess, Xiao-Lang?"

Syaoran froze. " Shut the fuck up, Eriol. I don't need your shit." 

Eriol laughed. " Xiao-Lang,, believe it or not, but that girl can turn you into the best leader there ever was for the Li Clan. You could truly make your father proud if you just-"

" Get out, Eriol."

" Xiao-Lang-"

" GET OUT!"

Eriol sighed. " All I hope, is that you might open yourself up. It's not a weakness. Don't walk around, so prideful all the time. Take a step down, You're not better than everyone else."

With that, he walked away, his shoes making sound this time, so Syaoran knew he had left. Once he had, Syaoran felt his eyes start to burn. He wouldn't cry. He never cried. Never. Ever since his accident, he had been dry eyed, even when they had told him his father died. Even when they had teased him and insulted him and pushed him around. 

He didn't need any help. He didn't need that girl. He didn't need nobody. 

a/n: Ah. Romance chances. 0%. Lol! Seriosly though, I think there must be some sort of chance for our leading couple!! Don't get all sad on me now!

Review, aight? Tell me what you think is gonna happen. What you WANT to happen. I take suggestions ppl! I NEED suggestions!! REVIEW, ma friendies and you shall see a new chappy to reward you. ( warning: chapter might not appear immediately)

see ya latez,

*starjade*


	7. Setback

****

Jagged Amber

Card Captor Sakura

Chapter Seven

__

*starjade*

Setback

" Hey, you!!"

Sakura turned around and it was a bad thing that she did, for she was slammed into the nearest locker with harsh force.

" What were you doing yesterday?" A sneer came from a brunette she recognised instantly.

" What is it to you?" Sakura bit back and wrenched away from her hold. " Don't touch me!"

The brunette placed her hands on her hips and twisted her face in a scowl. Two of her friends were standing beside her, glaring at her as well. " The Japanese girl tells me not to touch her!" The brunette laughs. " Look, bitch, you are just shit to Syaoran! So act like the shit you are and get away from my boyfriend!"

Sakura groaned. Of course. It was about Syaoran. Why was Syaoran such an idolized person around these crazy people?

" Look-" Sakura started, but the brunette didn't listen to her and shoved her into the locker again.

" This should teach you to stay away from him!" The brunette laughed and poured fruit juice over Sakura's head. 

Sakura sputtered and screamed, as the brunette laughed, revelling in the glory she was receiving from the laughing crowd around her.

The three walked away, leaving Sakura fuming and covered in fruit juice.

" Great..." Sakura muttered as she stormed to the washroom. Tomoyo was nowhere in sight and she couldn't go ask her for a new uniform. The bell had already rung and the hallways were cleared and Sakura was busy dunking her head under the faucet and washing away the sticky juice.

" This is what I have to live with," Sakura muttered. " This is just too much!!" 

And it's all because of Syaoran, Sakura thought bitterly. 

More than once in that short time she was in Hong Kong, Sakura thought about calling Touya and asking him to send a ticket to go home. She could go inconspicuously, and wouldn't have to see Yelan's reaction or Syaoran's gloating expression.

At the thought of Syaoran gloating, Sakura straightened. She wasn't going anywhere, fruit juice or no!

Her blazer was covered in juice and she took it off, wincing. There was a fruit juice over her collar, but there was nothing she could do about it. Sighing, she grabbed her bag and raced to her first class.

Once again, she was late. Haggled, she entered the classroom, breathing hard. 

Snickers floated around the room as the teacher rose an eyebrow at her fruit punch stained, ragged appearance. Her wet hair was clumped and plastered against her forehead and she was flushed.

" Ms. Kinomoto. What kind of appearance is this? How about your blazer? What are these stains? Your hair!"

" Sorry, sempai. I got into some...trouble in the hallway. My blazer is soaking with fruit juice. I'm sorry I'm late." Sakura bowed.

The teacher looked quite sympathetic. Maybe she had already heard about what had happened. " Alright, Kinomoto, sit down. Don't let this ever happen again, you hear me?"

" I hear you, sempai." Sakura said heavily, as she walked to the back and flopped into her chair beside Syaoran.

Syaoran was staring blankly ahead, but his forehead was crinkled in thought. As the teacher started the lesson, Syaoran surprisingly asked, " Did Yin really pour fruit juice all over you in the hallways this morning?"

Sakura bristled. " Yes! Because of you, jackass."

Syaoran's expression hardened. " You deserved it."

Sakura sneered, " Look, I've been ambushed by crazy fanatics for no good reason. Just tell them I don't have the slightest interest in you and get them off my back!"

" No can do!" Syaoran said, a faint hint of amusement in his cold voice.

Sakura rolled her eyes. " Fine. Go off with your Yin girlfriend loser."

" She's not my girlfriend!" Syaoran hissed angrily. " No one is."

" Do you have something to share with the class, Mr. Li?" The teacher asked, frowning.

Syaoran flushed. " No."

" Then get back to work and stop chatting with Ms. Kinomoto."

More glares were fired at Sakura and Sakura slumped down in her seat. This was she had to expect every single day of this horrible life. 

**********************

" Wait up!" Sakura cried, waving her hand as she raced to catch up with Syaoran. Syaoran was walking fast to his usual spot where he waited for Wei to pick them up.

" What." Syaoran said, his voice icy.

" We're not going home today!" Sakura said, her voice breathless. " We're going horse back riding! I've got our clothes right here!"

Sakura wanted to laugh at Syaoran's expression. " WHAT?" He cried. " IN CASE you haven't noticed, dumbass, I'm dammit BLIND! I can't ride a freaking horse!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. " Quit being such a baby. We're going riding and that's final. You can't say no either, or I'll call the..." Sakura lowered her voice. " The elders. Dun dun duuun."

Syaoran glared at her hard. " You are such a bitch."

Sakura's face registered a hurt expression and she was glad Syaoran couldn't see it. " You-" Sakura started to say, but Wei had pulled up. Syaoran, sensing the limo, walked towards it and Wei hurried to open the door for him and Sakura.

As they were riding, Sakura pulled out Syaoran's clothes from the bag. " I've got you breeches and a shirt and even a little cowboy hat!!" Sakura said, grinning. " That was Tomoyo's touch!"

Syaoran crossed his arms, staring off into blank space. " I'm not getting on a horse. Elders or no elders, you are not getting me on a horse! What kind of dumb ideas do you come up with? Should've known you don' have any sense in that minuscule brain of yours."

Sakura took out her pink phone and punched in some numbers before hanging up and pretended to talk into the phone. " Hello? Oh yes, Yelan. Your son is acting quite testy with me. You'll speak with the elders-"

" Give me that!" Syaoran yelled and grabbed it, and said, " Hello? Mother don't listen to her, I was going to get on that horse-"

Syaoran blinked as he heard the dial tone and then his expression grew dark as Sakura giggled. " I didn't call anyone!" Sakura said, overcome by laughter. " And you just said you were going to go horse back riding with me!! You can't get out of it now!!"

Syaoran crossed his arm sullenly. " You're a nightmare."

" Right back at you!" Sakura answered, grinning. Sometimes, teasing him was quite fun!

************

" The horse is at your side, Syaoran!" Sakura said, slowly.

" I can tell by all the grunting and the smell!" Syaoran said, keeping his hand straight at his side. " That animal is nasty. I'm leaving-"

" Syaoran!" Sakura said warningly.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. 

Sakura leaned down and said, " Lift your foot."

Syaoran didn't move an inch.

" Lift. Your. Foot." Sakura said, her temper on the edge.

Syaoran groaned and lifted his foot. Sakura quickly put in in the stirrup and then put his hands on the saddle. " Now hoist yourself up, Wei, grab him and help him, " Sakura said as Syaoran hoisted himself up and Wei settled him onto the saddle. The expression on Syaoran's face was quite comical and Sakura tried to hold in her giggles.

" Your laughing at me!" Syaoran growled. " I'm leaving!"

Sakura this time didn't say anything and Syaoran wrenched around in the saddle and almost fell off, if Wei hadn't been there to catch him and settle him on the saddle once more.

" Where were you going again?" Sakura asked, amused.

" Your loving this aren't you?" Syaoran hissed. " Isn't it funny to see the blind boy trying to ride a horse. You should've gave me a blind horse, now that would have been funny!"

Sakura stopped giggling and said solemnly, " That wouldn't have been funny, Syaoran. I'm just teaching you that there's more than martial arts in this world. Even if your missing a sense, you can still see the world, just in other ways."

Syaoran shifted, uneasily. " Save the sentimental crap, and get me off this stinky thing!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. He was such a pampered loser.

" Alright, I'm getting on my own horse. I'm going to be riding right beside you, so don't worry-"

" Stop treating me like a kid," Syaoran cut in. " Just shut up, ride and get back soon. I don't want to spend another minute in your presence."

Sakura took a deep breath. Calm yourself, Sakura. Don't let him get to you.

" Alright then!" Sakura said with fake cheerfulness. She was dreading the ride with him just as much as he was, but knew this was the only way to see some progress. 

As the horses started to walk, Sakura glanced over at Syaoran. His eyes were screwed shut, his hands tight on the reins as the horse clopped along. Syaoran _was _scared! Sakura stared at him incredulously. He was scared of riding the horse. Or maybe it was making a fool out of himself. 

" So, Yin isn't your girlfriend?" Sakura said conversationally. " She seemed to think you were."

Syaoran was glaring. " No one is."

" I heard she was only after your money and your status."

" Isn't everybody?" Syaoran sneered pointedly.

Sakura grimaced. " I'm not after your money, Syaoran. I hardly care. Even if I had all your money, I'd be rather lonely. Who knows who I could trust?"

Syaoran's grip on his reins tightened. " Look, I'm not doing this for some prepped up conversation that would somehow lead to me spilling my 'feelings' out to you. I'm doing this cause I'm going to be the next leader of the Li Clan. Your just an obstacle that is in my way."

" Obstacle?" Sakura asked. 

Syaoran smirked. " That's all you are."

Sakura sighed. " And I thought I'd be the love of your life."

Syaoran let out a guffaw, and then shut up quickly. Sakura grinned. Score one. Got a...well, if you called that a laugh out of him.

Sakura moved the horse closer to Syaoran. " You want to go faster?"

" No. Way." Syaoran said, gripping the reins even tighter. 

" Oh come on. Don't be scared!" Sakura said, grinning.

Wrong thing to say.

Syaoran's eyes flew open and his jaw clenched tight, his expression wild. " WHAT? I AM NOT SCARED!" Syaoran yelled. 

With that, he dug his heel into the horse's flank and the horse burst out into a canter. 

" Oh shit," Sakura muttered as Syaoran began to slip on the saddle, not even knowing where he was going. He was going fast and Sakura knew from the way the he was tilting, that he would fall soon.

" Don't pull on the reins!" Sakura yelled, but Syaoran was too far to hear her. She broke out into a gallop and soon was catching up to the horse and Syaoran.

Syaoran was trying hard to get the horse to stop, but it wouldn't. Sakura galloped her horse alongside his and tried to grab his reins but Syaoran wouldn't let go. His hands were tightened hard on the reins as if he would never let go. From the expression on his face, Sakura regretted ever going horseback riding.

" Syaoran!! Just calm down! Pull the reins gently!" Sakura tried to say. Syaoran pulled the reins hard and the horse bucked, rising on his back feet and neighing. Syaoran, with a yell, fell off the horse and down to the ground. Sakura screamed as all grew silent.

The horse grew still and Sakura pulled on her reins as well, as her horse stopped. She slipped off quickly and ran to Syaoran, who was lying there, a cut on his forehead, his hands scraped and bloodied, his arm twisted at a strange angle. Sakura felt tears burning her eyes as she felt his throat. He was unconscious. 

Sakura ran her horse and slapped his flank. " Go back to the stable!" She cried after him. She tied the other horse's lead a tree and dragged Syaoran up to the trunk of another tree. She grabbed her jacket and pressed it against his cut.

He was pale, too pale. 

God, she was so stupid! Dragging a blind boy on a horseback ride!! Who did that? No wonder all the stable guys were giving her weird looks. They knew she was doing something stupid. Hell, Syaoran knew it too! But noo, she was too pig-headed to see! She had though she was always going to be right, that Syoarna was ready...

She had rushed into things too fast. Tomoyo was right. Sakura just wasn't a patient girl.

She gently patted his cheek, trying to will colour into his cheek. Tears were slipping down her cheeks fast and she brushed his hair softly with her fingers. 

" God, I'm so sorry!" She whispered. " Yelan will probably fire me now. God knows, I deserve it."

Her hands stroked his cheeks and she wished that this had never happened. But it did. So what could she do now?

She had to revive him. But how?? All there was were trees and dirt and a river. Maybe water...Sakura ran to the other side of the pathway and climbed through the brushes and knelt down taking a scoop of water. She hurried back to Syaoran, and flicked the water at his face. 

At first he didn't react. Then his eyelids began to flutter. Sakura's heart rose as she saw this and leaped him and hugged him hard. 

" Oh god, I thought you were dead! Then I saw you were unconscious and I can't believe I was so stupid, god I'm sorry, I know you won't forgive me, hell, I don't forgive myself, you were right, I am stupid and an idiot and-" 

She was sobbing into his shoulder by this time and Syaoran was looking around himself dazedly. 

" Wh-where am I?" He said, his voice soft. Then as if all his memories were rushing back to him, he jerked away from Sakura. 

" Don't touch me!" He cried, then grabbed his head as an expression of pain flashed through his face. Sakura reached out to him, but he was moving away from her. " Don't you dare touch me."

Sakura faltered. " I'm sorry."

Syaoran gripped his head hard, and wouldn't speak. Sakura wanted to tell him, she had done this to help him, to help him get over his dark past-

" Are you alright??" A shout came from up above the hills. Sakura shouted as a car came rolling towards them. One of the stable boys carried Syaoran into the car and Sakura climbed into the passenger seat. As they made their way back to the stable, Sakura made a solemn vow to herself.

  
She was going to help Syaoran. Not for the marks, or for the reputation, or for school. Just for him. 

*****************

" You forgive me??" Sakura squeaked, incredulously.

" Yelan auntie??" Meiling cried. " You forgive her?? She nearly got Syaoran killed! She deserved to get kicked out of the house, she-"

" Meiling!" Yelan said warningly. " Don't say a word. Sakura didn't do anything drastically wrong that we must kick her out of the house!! It may have been a bit foolish to have Syaoran undertake in such an activity so early, but she tried. We must give her credit."

Meiling rolled her eyes. " Foolish? She's a dumb ass, that's what!! She has nothing in that head of hers, she's not worthy of Syaoran!!"

" Meiling!" Yelan cried, but Sakura just looked down.

" IT's alright, Yelan. I understand." Sakura said heavily. She looked up into Yelan's concerned eyes and said, " I'll be right by Syaoran's side while he's getting better. I'll take him food, I'll help him get around."

Syaoran had suffered a fractured arm and a concussion. All her (non-existent) progress was unravelled in just one stupid decision. It was a rash one too, influenced by that stupid brunette in the morning, Syaoran's cold manner and insults and the pressure-

Yelan nodded slowly, light returning to her eyes. " Of course, Sakura. You'll be assigned his helper. Here's a tray, take his food up to him, alright?"

Sakura nodded, eagerly, grabbing the tray from her and rushing up the stairs. As she neared his room, she slowed down. Heart pounding, she opened the door open a crack and crept in. 

Syaoran was lying on his bed, his eyes closed.

" H-Hey, Syaoran," Sakura said, haltingly. " I'm bringing up y-your food."

He was silent. There was a sling around his neck for his arm, and a bandage wrapped around his forehead. She breathed hard. " Syoaran?"

" Get. Out."

The two words made her almost relax with relief. He was talking. That's a start.

" You do need to eat, you know," Sakura said, calming down. " I've brought your food up."

He stared blankly out into space, for once looking as blind as he was. Not a word escaped from his lips and Sakura sighed, sitting in the chair beside his bed. His room was neat and sharp, every piece of clothing folded, all of his books organized alphabetically. It was rather unnerving.

Sakura took the bowl of soup in her hands and said in a cheerful voice, " Your mother made a rather delicious soup. How about it, Syaoran?"

Not a word.

" Come on," Sakura said. " Just one spoonful-"

She broke off as his arm shot out and knocked the bowl of soup from her hands onto the floor. His face expression didn't even change.

" Get. Out."

Those two words, so clipped, so cold.

Sakura sighed tiredly. Syaoran was right. All she did was ruin his life. But she wouldn't give up. She would never give up.

I won't leave until you do, Syaoran, she thought in her head, watching him stare blankly at the wall. I won't leave until you do.

a/n: Uh huh. Yah. That sucks. lol! All their 'non-existent' progress is gooone! lol! Maybe this shall make them closer?? Hmm. Who knows??

Review, aight? Tell me suggestions, comments, predictions even! lol! 

See ya latez,

*starjade*


	8. Exploding

****

Chapter Eight

Jagged Amber

Card Captor Sakura

__

*starjade*

Exploding

" Wake up, Syaoran!" Sakura said cheerfully as she walked into Syaoran's room with his breakfast tray.

Syaoran groaned, burrowing under his covers even more. 

Sakura sighed. " Syaoran!! Come on, get up! I'm missing a whole week of school to be with you!! So can you please just get up and let me help you with breakfast?"

Syaoran ignored her and Sakura sighed. This was really harsh. He never allowed her to feed him and Yelan would always walk in, even after Sakura pleaded, yelled and cajoled him. She tried again and again and again...she didn't think she could do it anymore. 

Sakura thought forlornly about the end of the month when she would have to go back to Japan. With a failing grade. 

  
" Come on, Syaoran," Sakura finally said, her voice soft. " Please...for me, can you eat? Don't make me feel anymore worse than I already do. Yes, I admit I was wrong. And I'm guilty. You know how guilt feels, don't you? Can't you spare me just a little bit?"

No response.

Sakura finally got up. Today wasn't going to be any different. She set the tray down on his bedside table and walked out into the corridor, ready to call Yelan. 

" Fine."

Sakura froze and looked back. Syaoran was out of bed, rubbing his eyes and staggering to his feet, his arm still in a sling. " Do whatever you want. But then after, you have to leave. Right away. I don't want to be near you any longer than I have to."

Sakura stared at him and her heart rose. He wanted her to help him! Trying to contain her excitement, she touched his arm gently and lead him to the bathroom. He jerked away from her, giving her a disgusted look. " Alright, come out when you're done. I left your clothes on the counter and then just come back for some breakfast, alright? I'll be waiting right out here."

Syaoran grimaced. " I'm not a child."

Sakura giggled inwardly. " I can tell, Syaoran."

Syaoran gave her a look and walked into the bathroom. Sakura jumped up and down, giddy with excitement. He was letting her help him!! 

It was rather a twist of emotions for Sakura. She was so used to being right that when she was wrong, she did all she could to make up for it.

When he finally came out of the washroom, his buttons were all mixed up. Sakura winced. This was going to be awkward.

" Uh, Syaoran?" Sakura said, a bit cautiously.

Syaoran looked as if he hadn't heard her.

" You're...buttons-" she reached him and started to unbutton his shirt. He pulled her hands away from him, his face bright red.

" Get the hell away from me!" He said, his voice strange.

Sakura looked at him and sighed. Yeah well. Nothing new. He turned away from her and rearranged his buttons and then sat down on the bed. Sakura sat in front of him and grabbed the tray. 

" Here's some juice and I'll feed you the porridge. Don't get all huffy with me, goodness!" Sakura said, trying to maintain a cheerful tone.

Syaoran growled, " I can't believe this..." As Sakura raised a full spoon to his mouth.

Sakura tried not to giggle. " Open up!"

Syaoran kept his mouth closed and Sakura punched him lightly. " Come on!! Just one spoonful!"

Syaoran gave her a look and Sakura shut her mouth. Don't get too comfortable, Sakura reminded herself. Just because he's letting you help him doesn't mean he's going to get all human on you.

Syaoran finally opened his mouth and Sakura stuck the spoon in his mouth. She continued to feed him spoonful by spoonful and started to relax a bit.

" I think I'm going to have to go back to school tomorrow. This is going to be all over that school. Wonder what your girl-Yen is going to do me tomorrow."

Syaoran had a little smirk on his face. " I hope it's something horrible like, she cuts your hair or something."

Sakura shoved the spoon a bit forcefully into his mouth and he yelped. " My hair is already short, thank you!" Sakura said, angrily.

Syaoran stared at her and then looked away. " How short?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. " I don't know, but if she does cut my hair then I'll choke her with my own bare hands!"

Syaoran rose an eyebrow as Sakura began to pack away the food. " You? You're the weakest person I've ever met. Yen would probably squash you."

Sakura got up, her hands on her hips. " Excuse me?? Let me tell you, just cause I'm short doesn't mean I'm weak!" 

There was a bit of silence after her statement and Sakura grew aware of their surroundings. Her eyes flitted back to Syaoran. 

Syaoran was quiet but his eyes seemed to freeze a bit. His mouth tightened and he growled, " Get out now."

He turned around and got back under the covers. Sakura stared at him. Two seconds of civil ( if you could call that civil) conversation and he gets all icy with you. 

Sakura got up and ran out of the room, stomping down the stairs. Yelan met her halfway. She gaped at Sakura then down at the empty tray.

" He...he let you feed him?" Yelan asked, her voice awed.

Sakura nodded, her eyes still narrowed. " That ungrateful little brat needed one hell of a lot more spanking when he was little..." 

Yelan was still staring at her. " Xiao-Lang...my Xiao-Lang let you feed him...this is...this is wonderful!" Yelan cried and ran up the stairs and into Syaoran's room. Sakura stared after her and walked the rest of the way down the stairs, confused.

Then realization dawned on her. Syaoran let her feed him! He talked to her!! She let out a cry and danced around the kitchen.   
This month had to be a success, she thought happily. Syaoran will be healed of all emotional damage and I'll come home with an A+!!

****************************

Meiling hissed at her, " You watch out, girl, you're really going to get it for hurting my Xiao-Lang."

Sakura sighed. " I didn't hurt him-"

" I don't need any of your pathetic excuses, you brat," Meiling snapped. " I won't let you near my Xiao-Lang ever!"

Sakura sighed. She had almost got used to Meiling's insults and threats. She thought of Japan, where she was welcome. Where people actually liked her and people actually wanted her there. Here she was, a foreigner, tutoring a cold blind boy who hated her, feeling more unwanted then she had ever felt in her life.

She hoisted her bag as she walked up to the school after being dropped off by Wei, the butler. She looked around and took a deep breath. Whatever happens, let it happen.

She walked into the school and all the chatter stopped as she took the first step in. Sakura's cheeks flamed as she walked down the dead silent hallway, towards her locker. 

When she stopped at her locker she gasped. Across it someone had scrawled, _Japanese Slut _in black permanent marker. 

Her jaw dropped. She turned back to the crowd, who turned away as soon as she looked at them. " Who the hell did this?" Sakura shouted, anger filled her. Suddenly, someone behind her pushed her hard and she went sprawling across the floor.

" Who cares who did it? It's true isn't it?" Someone sneered. Sakura looked up shocked at the face of Yen, the girl who was obsessed over Syaoran.

Sakura got to her feet and hissed, " What the hell is wrong with you? I didn't do anything wrong and you're-"

The Yen girl's eyes widened. " Excuse me, bitch? Are you telling me that you did nothing wrong? You hurt my Syaoran, and because of that you're going to pay!"   
Sakura felt an urge to slap Yen across the face but she kept it in. " You don't even know what happened-" Sakura started, furiously.

Yen stepped close to her, until their noses were almost touching. " I know exactly what happened. Stay away from Syaoran...if you know what's good for you."

With that, Yen pushed Sakura and Sakura fell down once more, sprawling across the floor. The crowd laughed and jeered and Sakura got to her feet, her whole body aching as Yen and her group walked away.

Angry tears filled Sakura's eyes and she punched the locker nearest to her. " What did I do to deserve this?" Sakura said, her voice bitter. " What did I do?"

*******************

Syaoran strained to get up, his head still pounding. His arm was still in a sling and his senses seemed to weaken for he could hardly sense what was in front of him anymore. He had walked into his dresser, into a closed door, into the bed...

He hated feeling weak.

He was missing school too. The Principle said that if his head was feeling better then he could come back to school tomorrow. Syaoran was determined to make sure he went back. He was bored.

He couldn't even practice marital arts anymore. How could he prepare himself for the finals?? How could he beat people he couldn't see if his senses were so weakened, if he needed to be waited upon and fed by..

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. He hated having to be fed by that girl. The girl who caused all of this. That damned peer tutor. But what else could he have done? When she had spoken of guilt...something ripped through him and he remembered the crash, the last time he had seen colours, the smile on his father's face, the look of love on his mother's face, even the adoring looks of Meiling and his sisters.

His head began to throb and he held it hard, trying to reach for a chair. Suddenly, a gentle hand reached out and lead him to a chair. Syaoran followed it, not even understanding anything as he was pushed gently into a chair. Syaoran groaned and tried to breathe. When the throbbing subsided, he tried to find out who was in the room.

A scent of cherry blossoms wafted through the air and he growled. Kinomoto.

" What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled.

Kinomoto didn't answer, surprisingly. He tried to sense if she was still in the room. Yes she was. So why wasn't she saying anything. 

" I knew you didn't have much of a brain in that empty head of yours, but if you need me to speak in simpler terms, why are you in my room when there are clearly no pigs allowed?" Syaoran said slowly, as if he was talking to a moron.

Still, no response.

Syaoran smirked. " I knew it. The Japanese were always a bit on the slow side, especially a slut like you-" Suddenly he stopped. The atmosphere had gone cold. He craned his neck and heard her breathing hitch and come out in ragged breaths.

What was wrong with her?

Suddenly there was a sound. Like a choked sob, or something.

Syaoran stared into the empty darkness of his mind and wondered, why was she crying? Outwardly, he sneered, " Are you crying cause of what I said? Finally, something gets through you're thick head. A slut, that's all you are-"

" STOP IT!" Sakura yelled.

Syaoran's jaw shut with shock as he sensed her trembling, waves of anger and frustration and sadness pouring off of her.

" JUST STOP IT!" Sakura yelled, her voice threaded with a deep emotion. " I can't take it anymore! I just can't! I'm not a slut and I haven't done anything wrong and yet I'm treated like dirt! I get taunted at school, thrown around and insulted, I come back here and I can't do my job right, you treat me like shit and I can't through to you and Yelan is depending on me and Meiling hates my guts and so do you, and I just can't take it anymore!"

She was breathing hard and her voice was raw with emotion. " Is this what you wanted?" She finally whispered, her voice deathly quiet. " Is this what you wanted? To drive me out of Hong Kong? Make me miserable?"

She laughed and started clapping. " Well guess what, Syaoran?? You succeeded! Congratulations!" 

  
There was a quietness between them and Syaoran couldn't find a word to say. Sakura finally got up and left, her breathing still ragged and sobs escaping her mouth. He heard her whisper, " I just can't take it," Before shutting the door.

When she left, all the warmth left the room. It was cold again. Freezing. Syaoran was left in the darkness and even though he had succeeded...

He felt rotten.

She had left...but not before him.

********************

Sakura walked down the stairs, trying not to think about anything at all. A deep yearning inside of her wanted to go back home. To see her father again, make sure he was well. To stomp on her brother's foot and talk with all her friends.

Yet another smaller part wanted to stay here and help Syaoran...even if he didn't deserve it.

She had to go home. She had to Yelan that she wanted to go home. That she couldn't do it anymore. 

Sakura gritted her teeth, trying not to remember how Yen had spilled orange juice all over her, or those big black words scrawling Japanese Slut over her locker. She tried not recalling Syaoran's insults, referring to her as a brainless bitch...

Taking a deep breath she walked into the kitchen. 

" No. I won't allow it! We are a Li Clan and I am not going to-yes, my husband is dead. How dare you??" Yelan shouted into the phone and hung up abruptly. She took a few deep breaths and then sighed, getting up. Then she saw Sakura.

" H-Hey," Sakura said cautiously. She looked at the phone and then back at Yelan. " Is something...wrong?"

Yelan rubbed her forehead. " No...yes...sort of. The elders don't want Syaoran to be schooled anymore. They want to send him to some private institution in china which holds all blind kids and help them develop their other senses and still learn their studies." 

Sakura looked at Yelan wide eyed. " What made you say no?"

Yelan looked at her, almost pleadingly. " Don't you see? Syaoran wouldn't be the same if he went there. He needs people around him, he needs to be able to cope with people who do have sight which is the majority of the world. Syaoran wants to feel equal to others...." 

Yelan took a deep breath. " It just pains me. I remember when he was just a kid and he'd come home angry and holding back tears as kids would taunt him and insult him. He'd almost gotten killed by a car when he had to find his way home after being lead and left in the middle of nowhere by his supposed friends."

Sakura looked down. " That's sad.."

Yelan nodded. "Yet he was so determined to prove he was their equal, that his disability didn't make him unworthy of them. I don't want to unravel all of his work by sending him to some institution..."

Sakura felt her heart throb for the woman. She went up to her and boldly hugged her. Yelan smiled at her. "At least you're helping me. I have hope now, because of you. Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura felt guilt seep into her heart. " Y-Your welcome...but I didn't do much." Sakura said, abashedly, remembering what had just happened before.

Yelan smiled, more broadly. " You have done more than you will ever know."

Sakura smiled back at the woman, a bit hesitantly. Yet she knew, deep in her heart, she could never leave now. She was going to stay, through the insults, the taunts, the harassment. She was going to stay. 

a/n: Wat up? Shoot, dis is getting a bit emotional, don't ya think? But believe it or not, this story is da easiest for me to write. lol, seriously! i dunno, it's just so romantic!! I luv it when they hate eachother! 

Whenever they're fighting, they have a tendency to yell in huge paragraphs. lol. seriously, if I yell at someone, they don't give ya time to yell, cause they shoutin shit back. lol. Dat ain't reality, is it?

I love all ur reviews! and yah, second sight ( da summary) don't mean he's getting his sight back! He'll probably be blind forever. *cries* Poor Syaoran...

Review...Please?

I lub you all,

*starjade*


	9. Changing

****

Chapter Nine

Card Captor Sakura

Jagged Amber

__

*starjade*

Changing

Sakura glared at the earrings on her table. To wear earrings, or not to wear earrings.

Such a hard decision.

Even if she did, what earrings would she wear? The silver hoops or the dangling gypsy ones? Or the studs? She rubbed her forehead. How could people do such things in the morning? It wasn't fair!! Not only was she being abused at school, at her job, being hated everywhere and on the point of insanity, she had to choose what sort of earrings to wear!!

Sakura blinked. What the hell was she worrying about?? She rolled her eyes and grabbed the studs. She really was going insane.

  
Suddenly there was a bang outside her room and a muffled yelp. Sakura got up, curiously and opened the door. Her eyes widened.

Syaoran had fallen to his knees, probably after smacking into wall, and was rubbing his forehead hard. " Oww...owwww.." He groaned.

Sakura stared at him, wondering if she should talk to him. The way he treated her yesterday...the wounds were still fresh.

Syaoran seemed to notice her presence and growled, " What are you staring at, bitch?"

Sakura took a step back. She really needed to find out how he knew she was there!! She didn't say a word though and just turned back to her room. Just as she was about to close the door, Syaoran's hand came out and stopped her.

" Wait."

Sakura looked up, surprised.

Syaoran looked down, his bangs hiding his expression. " Look, bitch, I'm saying it once and don't you ever dare repeat it to anyone or make me repeat it again! Agreed?"

Sakura didn't say anything, but it was needless to say, she was absolutely shocked.

Syaoran expelled his breath and said, rather fast, " I formally apologize for my rude behaviour yesterday and I sincerely hope on behalf of the Li family that you will forgive my behaviour."

Sakura blinked at him. He....Syaoran Li....was apologizing.

No. Way.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Syaoran turned and began to walk away.

" Wait!" Sakura said, quickly. Syaoran paused. " I'm-I'm sorry too. Thanks for apologizing."

Again, that silence. Then Syaoran said, in a rather strange tone, " My mother forced me to. Say thanks to her." 

Sakura watched after him as he walked away. This was truly a historical day. The day Syaoran apologized. Sakura shook her head in amazement. Who knew Syaoran was capable of it?? Now Sakura believed miracles existed!

Sakura shook her head. It made her rather happy that Syaoran apologized. Her heart felt lighter and she smiled, then frowned. How did Yelan know that Syaoran and Sakura had a fight? Sakura sure didn't tell her. So why would Syaoran? Maybe he did...who knows?

****************

Sakura winced as she opened her locker. Everyone was snickering at her behind their hands and some were openly pointing at her. She could tell the janitor had tried to scrub the black letters off her locker, but the writing was still clear and prominent.   
Slamming her locker as she grabbed her books, she raced to her class. Finally. She didn't have to mess with Yen or any of her crew-

" Oh, look who it is," A girl sneered.

Sakura froze. Great. Just great. 

Sakura kept on walking. The class was only a few steps away. Just a few steps more and then...But before she could step into the class, Yen grabbed her and whirled her around forcefully. 

" I was talking to you!" Yen snarled. " When I talk, you listen, you got that?"

Sakura growled, " Shut up and leave me alone, Yen. I don't listen to whining dogs, got that?"

Yen paled. " Excuse me, bitch? You want to say that again?"

" Excuse me, Yen, I have a class to go to," Sakura said coolly. " Now run off and bark at someone else. I'm not going to take you're shit today."

Yen growled, " Slut, you listen to me-"

" Yen."

Yen stopped, her cheeks paling and then turning bright red. " Oh, Syaoran, I was just-"

Syaoran was standing at the door, his brown hair hiding the cold expression in his eyes. Yen was bursting into tiny giggles as Syaoran walked up to her. 

" I don't want to ever hear you say that again," Syaoran said calmly, emotionless. " If anyone's the slut, you are. So shut up and get to your class. I don't want to hear you're pathetic voice one minute longer."

The class behind them, who were watching this scene, were silent. Someone oohed in the back as Yen's lips tightened and her eyes turned fiery. 

" Oh, sugar, fine. I will! But it's not my fault!" Yen pouted, crawling up to Syaoran and stroking his arm flirtatiously. " Kinomoto has been fighting with me since the beginning of the year-"

" Get away from me!" Syaoran said, a bit louder. That was all that was needed and Yen scurried off with her friends, pausing to give one last dirty look at Sakura. As soon as Yen left, Sakura's shoulders relaxed.

Then she looked up at Syaoran.

He was looking anywhere but her and with his face turned toward the ground, he walked away without a word. Sakura stared after him, a funny feeling in her chest. 

Yelan was right. Syaoran _was _changing.

*****************

Sakura walked carefully to Syaoran wincing as a small boy nervously walked up to her. 

" Syaoran!" She shouted desperately as the boy came closer. At the sound of Syaoran's name, the boy paled and ran fast away from her. She sighed, relieved.

It was a dance. A dance in their school. A really stupid dance that everyone was going crazy over. Only two had approached her so far but she didn't want to hurt their feelings, so she did everything in her power to get away from them. 

From what she saw, a hundred different girls had asked Syaoran so far. Like the one that was approaching him now.

It was a pretty nice girl, long brown hair and expressive hazel eyes. She was wringing her hands out nervously as Sakura got nearer to Syaoran.

" I-I was just wondering if you-you w-would li-like to-" The girl was stuttering.

Syaoran didn't even look at her. " No." He said coldly. " I don't have time to waste for you or that pathetic dance."

The girl's eyes filled with tears and she turned and ran quickly to her friends, who gave Syaoran death glares as they comforted her. 

Sakura rose her eyebrows. " That was harsh."

Syaoran glared at her. " What the hell are you doing here?"

Sakura looked at him innocently. " Nothing. I just overheard your conversation, if you could call it that, with that nice girl. Why did you turn her down so harshly? The least you could do was be polite!"

Syaoran stared at her and then sneered, " Polite? Why should I be polite when it's clear what they're trying to do? Getting close to me for my money and my status. They're all just pathetic money grabbing hoes."

Sakura thought, that's not all their after. She then blushed. What kind of a thought was that?

The limo had driven up to them and Sakura helped Syaoran climb in and she followed in after. 

" So what kind of girl are you looking for?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran pretended not to hear.

" Syaoran! You know I'm asking you a question!" Sakura said, impatiently. She really wanted to know the answer....why, she didn't know.

Syaoran growled. " Why should I answer stupid questions like that? I'm not planning on 'looking' for a girl."

Sakura pretended to be shocked. " What? You're planning to spend your life an old unmarried crow? Really, I heard you had to get married if you're going to be head of the Li clan."

Syaoran scowled. " Who told you that? Can't you keep your nose out of our business?"

Sakura giggled. " No can do. I'm already in your business. Now tell me!"

" Whoever the elders choose for me will be fine." Syaoran said with a menace to his tone. " Now shut your annoying mouth and stay quiet. It's hell being in the same car as you, much less being in the same house as you. These last two weeks are not going by fast."

Sakura scowled. " Thanks for the compliments. So you're going to marry whoever the elders tell you to. So if they tell you to marry Yen, would you?"

Sakura stared at Syaoran's face, her heartbeat seeming to stop as he thought. " No. I wouldn't marry her. The elders wouldn't choose her anyways."

Sakura felt her breath come out. Why was she so relieved? " So what kind of girl do you like? What are you looking for in a girl?"

Syaoran groaned. " You're like a parrot. An annoying parrot. A cursed parrot."

Sakura smiled. " Thanks."

Syaoran smirked. " If I tell you, would you shut up?"

" Absolutely."

" I want a girl who stays at home, quiet, dutiful, dependant, cooks, cleans, does whatever I want, picks out my clothes and raises the kids and stays out of my way as much as possible."

Sakura stared at him and then started to laugh. " The way girls are these days, I don't think you'll ever marry!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. " You promised you'd shut up."

" Sorry."

" SHUT UP!"

" Mmf."

****************

" Pick up the phone, Meiling!"

" I'm busy! Kinomoto, pick it up!"

" I'm busy too! Syaoran, pick up the phone."

" What am I, you're servant, wench?"

" Just answer the phone, will you?"

" Mother, Kinomoto's bossing me around!"

" Alright, alright!" Sakura huffed and walked to the phone, glaring at Syaoran. He just smirked as he went back to his homework. Spoiled little brat, she thought angrily. Just because of that accident, people are treating him like glass. 

Glass my ass! (a/n: lol)

Sakura picked up the phone, which was still ringing, god knows why. " Hello?" 

" Hey, is Kinomoto, Sakura there?"

" Uh...speaking," Sakura said cautiously. It was a boy's voice. If it was that boy who was following her around.. 

" Hey, Sakura. It's me, Hiirigizawa, Eriol. Remember?"

Sakura racked her brain. Eriol, Eriol...

" Uh, yahhh, I remember.." Sakura said, fakely. " You're that guy.."

The boy laughed. " You have no idea who I am, do you?"

" No idea whatsoever," Sakura said, relieved. The boy laughed and Sakura took an instant liking to him. This guy was nice, and he didn't' make her all awkward.

" Remember? The guy you met on the first day? The guy in your first period class?"

Now she remembered! " Oh yah! I remember you!"

Eriol laughed. " Took you long enough!"

Sakura giggled. " So what are you calling me about?"

" Nothing, really. Just the fact that I'm going alone to the dance and there is only one person out there who can change that."

Sakura's eyes widened. " Who?"

She heard a sigh on the other end. " You!"

" Me?" Sakura said squeakily. Then it dawned on her. " Oh! You want to take me to the dance!"

" Yeah. How about it?"

Sakura fumbled with the cord. Did she want to go the dance? She hadn't wanted to at first, with Yen and all...But why should she deprive herself of some fun? Yen didn't control her life! Besides, there was a short time left before she went back to Japan and she was going to make her last weeks enjoyable!

" Sure!" Sakura said, grinning.

" Really?" Eriol asked happily. " You're absolutely sure?"

" Absolutely." Sakura said, smiling.

" Okay then! I'll pick you up at seven."

" Sure. See you later!"

Smiling, she turned around. Eriol was such a nice guy. Maybe it was some sort of a blessing after all the crap she had had to go through. 

Then she bumped into someone hard. 

" Oww..." Sakura moaned.

Syaoran didn't even say anything. Sakura hit him on the shoulder. " Can you at least say sorry??" Sakura asked, rubbing her forehead.

" Who was that?" Syaoran asked, coldly.

" Nice apology there," Sakura said sarcastically, and tried to move around him, but he once again, stepped in her way.

" Who was it?" Syaoran asked again.

" A. Boy. From. Our. School. He asked me to the dance. Why are you so interested, anyways?" Sakura said, angrily.

" I'M NOT!" Syaoran yelled. " I just freaking want to know who the hell that guy was!!"

Sakura rose her eyebrows, and sighed. " Fine. You are so pushy. Some guy named Hiirigizawa, Eriol."

Syaoran's face paled. " WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS HE TRYING TO DO?" 

Sakura leaned back. " Whoa. You know him?"

Syaoran was too angry to hear her. He hissed, " Don't go with him."

Sakura stared at Syaoran in shock. " Excuse me?"

" You heard me!" Syaoran said, furiously. " Don't go with him to that dance thing."

Sakura felt anger explode in her chest. " Who do you think you are, telling me who to go out with and who not to? I like this guy, alright?? And I am going out with him, no matter what you say. So keep your nose out of our business."

" Our?" Syaoran huffed. " Eriol doesn't mean to ask you out, he's just getting back at me-"

Sakura's eyes widened. No, he did not just say that! " The whole fucking world does not revolve around you!" Sakura yelled. " When a guy asks me out, you're telling me he doesn't like me? That it's about you? That he's using me? Look here, Syaoran, I came here to do my job, not have you try and take over my personal life. So get out of my life, bastard."

Syaoran's expression was of pure shock as Sakura stormed away. Who did that wench thing she was? Syaoran thought furiously. What the hell does Eriol think he's doing? One time Syaoran tries to be nice and that Kinomoto girl blows him off completely!

Eriol didn't like her!! He was just using her!!

Are you so sure about that, a voice in his mind whispered. Or are you just jealous?

Syaoran growled. He was not jealous!!

He was SO not jealous!!

a/n: Hey everyone! Wats up? This is the next chapter of my beloved story. What ya think of it? Pllleease tell me, aight? Please??? ( That was another way of asking you all to review...)

lol, aight, see ya latez,

*starjade*


	10. Feelings

Chapter Ten

****

Jagged Amber

Card Captor Sakura

__

*starjade*

Feelings

" Hello, my dear descendant," A cheerful voice said. " How's life going for you?"

Syaoran didn't even pause to think. He turned with the quick reflexes of a martial artist and slammed Eriol against the wall. A crinkling of glass shattered as Eriol slammed against a picture frame.

" What. The. Hell. Were. You. Thinking?" Syaoran said calmly. Behind his voice there was a barely strained anger.

Eriol rose an eyebrow. " What are you talking about?"

Syaoran guffawed. " You know what shit I'm talking about! What are you trying to do? Get secrets out of Kinomoto? Try to involve her in some evil plan to knock me off the running for the Martial Arts competition? Find some way to disqualify me? Or maybe this is bigger, maybe you want to find something that will disqualify me from being a legal heir to the leadership of the Li clan?"

Eriol blinked at him as Syaoran yelled, " What is it? Tell me, you asshole!"

Eriol let out a little laugh and Syaoran raised a fist to punch him, but Eriol had somehow slipped out of Syaoran's death grip. Syaoran paused, confused as once again, Eriol tapped on his shoulder.

" You are one dense boy, Xiao-Lang," Eriol said, amused. " I asked Sakura out purely based on my own feelings and intentions. Why would this have anything to do with you?"

Syaoran looked baffled. " What?" Syaoran asked, trying to recover his angry attitude again. " But...But why would you want to go out with Kinomoto?" He spat out, making her name seem like a swear word.

Eriol snickered. " In case you haven't noticed, my dear descendant, she is quite the catch. Pretty, intelligent, witty and practical, I am interested in her. The whole world doesn't revolve around you." Eriol sighed. " If you wanted her so much, you should've asked her before I did."

Syaoran purpled. " WHAT? I don't want to ask her to the dance!! That's just pathetic and I won't degrade my family heritage involving myself with Kinomoto!!"

There was no response and Syaoran groaned. Eriol had already left. Why couldn't he sense him?? It would make it a lot more easier!!

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair and that scent of cherry blossoms reached his nose as the door opened and slammed and loud footsteps came toward him. 

" Hey, Syaoran!" The girl's voice said cheerfully. It grated against his nerves. She was so freaking annoying. Why hadn't she gone back to Japan yet??

" Syaoran? Syaoran!" Sakura asked, her voice concerned. Why was she like this? No matter how many times he had tried to break her, no matter how many insults, curses, taunts...she was still here, treating him as if he was equal to her, as if nothing had ever happened.

He looked down, his mind confused. How should he treat her then? Nicely?? He didn't have a nice bone in his body!

" Syaoran? I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come shopping with Tomoyo and me, we're going to go get a dress for the dance...Syaoran?"

Syaoran let out a yell. " Do you think I care about you're worthless life? Just get out of my fucking way and go to your damned dance!! Like I freaking care!" He growled and stomped past her, fury building insider of him as he walked up the stairs and slammed the door into his room.

He didn't care about her.

He didn't care about anyone.

*********************

Sakura leaned against Syaoran's door, banging against it with her fist. 

Shouldn't I be the one locking myself in my room, Sakura thought ironically. The words he said to me....But Sakura was learning to live with it and god forbid, actually getting used to it.

" Syaoran! COME OUT! I still have a job to do and I'm going to do it, regardless of your pathetic complaining!" Sakura yelled. She was getting really frustrated. He was like a spoiled kid, seriously! 

Why was he so angry in the first place?

Was it because of the dance? Well then, why would he be angry? Maybe he knew Eriol....Maybe he thought she wasn't worthy of Eriol. Well, it wasn't his choice to make.

" SYAORAN! GET YOUR WHINY ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sakura finally screamed, fed up.

Ten seconds later, the door opened slowly. 

Syaoran was glaring at the floor. " Whiny ass?" He asked, his voice carrying a note of amusement.

Sakura flushed. " Oh, shut up. We're going out. Come on, get your shoes on."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. " You can't boss me around," He said sullenly as he walked down the stairs with her, not even pulling away as she held out a hand to stop him from tripping on the last step.

Sakura grinned. " That's what you think."

Syaoran made a face and then the corner of his mouth twitched. " So you stare at my ass?"

Sakura turned red to the tips of her toes and she was glad he couldn't see it. It was rather shocking, first of all, to hear him say that. He was teasing her! Syaoran Li was _teasing _her!

" I do not!! Just get your damned shoes on!!"

Syaoran rose an eyebrow. " Aggressive."

Sakura growled, " Spoiled."

" Bitch."

" Bastard."

" Cow."

" Orangutan!"

Syaoran halted and looked at her strangely and Sakura groaned. " Just get OUTSIDE!"

**************

Sakura led Syaoran into a crowded area. Syaoran kept on bumping into people and was getting redder and redder by the moment.

" Where the hell are we?" Syaoran growled.

Sakura smiled happily. " It's a carnival sort of thing."

" A what?" Syaoran asked.

" A carnival!" Sakura said, and when he looked at her blankly, she stared at him in confusion. He didn't know what a carnival was?

Syaoran growled at her. " Why did you bring me to a cranivolo-whatever for? I knew it! You're worthless as a tutor ! You bring me to things that have absolutely no point! I still haven't forgotten the flower bed!"

Sakura rolled her eyes." Shut up! It's a carnival. It's a festival. Don't you know about it? The school's been talking about it for weeks!"

Syaoran crossed his arms resentfully. " I don't care. Lets go back."

" Oh come on!" Sakura cried, pulling on his arm. " Let's go! I'll buy you food! Seriously! I will!"

Syaoran's will was slowly dissolving, more rapidly at the mention of food. " Fine. But if you try to make me do something crazy, like you're idiot mind always tries to do..."

Sakura sighed, her heart light for the first time in days. " I won't! Let's go. Look, there's a hot dog stand right over there."

Syaoran glared. " I can't exactly 'look' Kinomoto, if you've forgotten."

Sakura flushed hard. " S-Sorry-"

" Just get me a damned hot dog," Syaoran cut in, even though he probably should've let her stumble on awkwardly. He felt her hand leave his arm and then a person jostled him from behind. Syaoran stumbled a bit then regained his balance. He inched forward a few steps, but then another person shoved into him. He felt helpless, and that made him angry. 

__

Where did that wench go, Syaoran thought bitterly as he forced himself to keep his hands at his sides then risk looking like a typical disabled person, reaching out when he could perfectly well find his way on his own. He took a minute to gather his senses, though it was harder to walk at the carnival since there was so many people around.

Finally, he was able to walk, sensing his way around people and around large objects. He tried to find Sakura's scent, but it was mingled with too many others. 

" Why should I find her?" He mumbled to himself. " I could just leave right now..."

But his feet kept walking and his senses kept on working to find Sakura. 

Suddenly the scent of cherry blossoms hit his nose and he sighed with relief and then tensed as he heard another voice.

" What, do you have a boyfriend?" A nasty voice was sneering.

Sakura's voice came back strong. " Just leave me alone, would you?"

" You should know by now, pretty girls like you shouldn't be left alone..." The man drawled and Syaoran bristled.

Suddenly Sakura screeched, " Let go of me!" But her voice was cut off and a clapping sound was heard as the man clapped a hand over her mouth.

Anger filled Syaoran like a tidal wave and he roared, " Let her go, you asshole!" There was a moment of shock and Syaoran pulled his senses in tightly, and closed his eyes tightly, trying to pin point where the guy was. A smell like cheap cologne and a harsh sound rang in his ears and years of martial arts gave him a faint outline, engraved at the back of his mind, of the person. 

He wasn't holding onto Sakura anymore and Syaoran spared a small thank you as he flew towards the man and punched him straight in the stomach.

" What the f-" The man started to yell as Syaoran kicked him and punched him, bringing him to his knees and gasping for hair. Just as Syaoran was drawing his fist back for another punch, the man came out of nowhere and punched Syaoran in the stomach. Syaoran doubled over and the man swung out with his feet, tripping him and making him fall and then punched him straight in his face. Syaoran felt his senses lose control and he punched out blindly, concentrating instead on Sakura's voice which was screaming at him to stop.

The punch made contact and the man fell to the ground. Syaoran got up and grabbed the man's hair, pulling his face back.

" Don't you dare touch her again, alright?" Syaoran growled deep in his throat.

The man nodded, violently and Syaoran let go of him harshly adding one more kick for good measure. His senses were lost and all he could hear was Sakura, crying out his name. He stumbled into someone and they grabbed his shoulders, holding him in place as he felt a familiar hand grab his arm.

" Thank you," Sakura's voice breathed to the person who was holding him and the hands let go of his shoulders.

His senses were coming back to him, and he was once again aware of the roar of the crowd, of the space around them. People were crowding around them and he guessed the fight had attracted many people. He was once again aware of the music, of the smells, and of Sakura who was standing in front of him.

A salty smell hit his nose and Syaoran's eyebrows shot together as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist tightly. " God, Syaoran!" Sakura's voice was shaky. " I could've taken care of myself! Why did you come after me? I had it all under control!"

Syaoran growled, " Like hell you did! He was assaulting you-"

" Syaoran, I've been through this many times before! I know how to take care of myself" One of her arms left his waist and reached up and touched his eye with gentle fingers. Syaoran closed his eyes as her fingers stroked his eye.

" I'm sorry, Syaoran. You get into so much trouble because of me," Sakura whispered. The sensation of her fingers against his skin, of her body pressed so close against him, of her arm around his waist....it brought such an ache to his heart that it was hard to keep his balance. His throat constricted and his whole body was throbbing...with what, he couldn't recognize, for he had never felt like this before. 

He wrenched away from Sakura, away from the person who was making him feel like this. He barked out roughly, " Damn straight. I really don't want to always take care of you all the time! When are you going to leave! It's a curse with you around!"

Syaoran was panting hard and he listened for her angry reply. None came. The smell of salt and water hit his nose again and he realized she was crying again. That ache flooded through him once more and he felt like punching himself. So many girls had cried before because of him...why did he care so much now?

Suddenly, the hand was touching his arm once more. " Let's go home, alright?"

Syaoran could only nod numbly as this girl, this girl who sent aches and shivers racing through his body, led him home.

*****************

She couldn't believe she had cried.

What was wrong with her? Seriously! But when she had seen him, angry and furious, charging in, beating up that man who had been assaulting her- God, she was never so frightened in her life. 

She felt her heart beating so hard when that evil man had managed to get Syaoran to the ground.....She had never felt such a feeling before, the feeling as if she would die if Syaoran was hurt-

She cared. Dammit, she cared.

And she really did not want to.

She listened to him next door to her, rolling uncomfortably on the bed before flopping down, groaning and then there was a silence as he fell asleep. She rolled over and stared at the wall between them.

Syaoran did have a hurtful childhood. Trained to be the perfect heir to the Li clan and then losing his father at such a young age as well as losing his sight. No wonder he was so icy and mean and didn't want people to get close to him.

She wondered what she meant to Syaoran. A nuisance, probably, Sakura thought, scowling. He thought she was another slut, another money grabber, another glory craver. 

It never used to hurt her before. She just wanted the month to be over with, to get back to Japan and get that A she needed so very badly.

So what changed?

  
What changed?

**************

Syaoran whirled his staff in many complex circles, sweating hard. He was punishing himself again, an extra hour of martial arts practice.

Why? 

Well, that was embarrassing to admit. The fact that he actually 'accepted' Sakura's hugs. His face burned at the way he felt at the way she touched him. 

It wasn't right. She probably felt pity for him. He was just a 'poor blind boy' right?

Syaoran clenched his teeth tight and added kicks and punches to his staff routine. 

" That looks dangerous," Said a kind voice.

" Did anyone ask you your opinion?" Syaoran snapped, gruffly.

" I respect your opinion. Shouldn't my opinion matter?" 

" No."

" And why not?"

" Because you're a lower caste slut from Japan."

There was a sigh. " Why do you keep acting like this?"

Syaoran finally couldn't take it. Her voice was causing his heart to speed up and he sure as hell didn't like that. He threw his staff down and charged over to where she sat on the porch steps. He heard her get up as he glared at where she must have been standing, angrily.

" This is who I am. Now if your dim witted mind can't take that, I suggest you leave. No, I WANT you to leave. But you never do! JUST LEAVE, will you? I can't take it! Why are you still here? Your not wanted! Your not needed! So go back to where you came from and let me be happy for once, will you?" Syaoran yelled.

" Are you happy?" Came that voice, still carrying that cheerfulness. It grated against his nerves.

" YES! I WAS HAPPY! NOW I'M NOT!" He roared.

" Are you sure? You were happy. You want to know what I saw? I saw a lonely boy, someone who was never thought of as an equal. Someone who was judged for his disability, for his status and for his appearance. Someone who carried around years worth of guilt and regret. Someone who remained in the darkness...and never stepped into the light."

Syaoran felt his whole body freeze at her words and she continued, lightly, " Will you let go?"

Syaoran's body was trembling. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the emotion to go away. So when he opened his eyes, they were that icy amber once more.

" Get out of my fucking way," He whispered.

" Wait!" 

" Get out of MY WAY!" He yelled and she moved aside and he stormed past her, wrenching open the door. But before he did leave, he heard her voice whisper, " I won't leave until you do." Before he slammed the door shut.

a/n: hehehe...yah, well, I think the romance is going somewhere! *ducks rotten vegetables* lol, he's getting....feelings!! Feelings...what can't they do. They sure as hell can bring romance into this story! *dances wildly* Wat wat, please review aight? Come on, yo, you know you want to!

Aight, see ya latez,

*starjade*


	11. Falling

Chapter Eleven 

Jagged Amber

****

Card Captor Sakura

__

*starjade*

Falling

Sakura sighed, walking down the stairs with her backpack. It was another day of torture...another day at school. Yesterday, she had talked to one of the students on the tutoring program from Japan. They loved it here and some of them didn't even want to go back.

She felt really alone.

It was mostly because of Yen and her crew. And the way that Syaoran always made her feel worthless and unwelcome. She always had to keep her temper in check and revise her words before she spoke them. Sometimes, it was just too tiring to even try to get along with him, but she had to.

Sighing, Sakura jumped the last step and walked towards the kitchen, dropping her bag in the corridor. Just as she was about to enter the kitchen, Meiling came walking out and Sakura moved past her. 

" Get away from me!" Meiling screamed, as Sakura moved past her. 

Sakura blinked, halting and turning back to stare at Meiling. " Meiling, are you okay? I didn't even touch you!"

Meiling hissed, " That doesn't matter! What does is your evil witch spells! What are you doing to my Syaoran?"

" What am I doing to him?" Sakura repeated, confused. " What are you talking about?"

" YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING TO HIM!" Meiling exploded. " I don't know what, but Syaoran-he's different!!"

Sakura took that in and then her eyebrows scrunched. " But that's what....that's what everyone wants!"

" Well, I don't!" Meiling huffed. " Now, he's all talking to you and he's never talking to me! He never spends any time with me anymore!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. " Did he talk to you before I came?"

Meiling halted and then said furiously, " Don't try to get smart with me! This is all your fault! By the time your gone, he won't want to marry me anymore!"

At these words, Sakura whipped around and stared at Meiling, her eyes wide with surprise. " What? Aren't you his cousin?"

Meiling crossed her arms. " I am his fiancée, thank you very much!"

Sakura gawked at her and Meiling grinned, proudly. " That should teach you to come near my husband to be!" Meiling hissed. " From now on, I'LL do the 'activities.' You've already changed him enough. Now you can leave us alone!"

With that, she stormed off and Sakura was left, staring at her back. Meiling and Syaoran? They were getting married? Now THAT she didn't know.

And she also didn't know why that little fact bothered her so much.

************

Syaoran walked down the hallway, trailed by Sakura. She thought he didn't know, but of course he did. He noticed her cherry blossom scent, floating to his sensitive nose and noticed the way she stared at him, watching him, her little gasp if he stumbled into someone.

Why didn't he tell her to go bug someone else and stop stalking him?

He seriously didn't know.

They had another lesson tonight, more based on Japanese this time ( ' We're going to take a break from interacting with people,' Sakura had explained.) and Syaoran was more than glad. He really did not need those stupid, weak feelings again.

He felt helpless being blind around so many people who could see....and felt blinder when he was around Sakura. Well, not really. He felt as if he was drowning. 

He couldn't breathe.

And that scared him. Badly. 

Suddenly, as he was turning the corner, he heard a familiar voice go, " Hello, Miss Kinomoto. How are you today?"

Syaoran growled. Oh no he wasn't!

" Well...I'm doing fine, Eriol. How are you?"

" Absolutely perfect.....now that you're here. The date is still on?"

" Date.....oh, for the dance?? Of course!"

Syaoran clenched his fists. She was still going with that jerk? What did she see in him? Was Eriol good looking? Well, Sakura was just a really shallow person! Going for looks....Syaoran huffed but didn't stop listening to their conversation.

" So how's it going with your tutoring job?" Eriol was asking. 

Syaoran's ears picked up as Sakura coughed. " Not....that well. It's kind of hard getting through to Syaoran....but we're getting somewhere."

Syaoran felt as if his stomach was suddenly punched really hard. He had almost forgotten that she was his tutor....that she was supposed to 'change' him, supposed to make him more 'human' and more 'social.' 

  
For a while there, he had thought she was his- Well, that didn't matter. 

  
" Well, it looks like you've been progressing. Syaoran's talking a lot more...he used to just grunt." 

Sakura giggled and Syaoran's eyes flashed dangerously. " He talks a lot...more like insult me. It kind of hurts sometime though. I try not to let it show, but...."

She stopped and Eriol said gently, " Syaoran probably doesn't realize what's he's saying."

" Oh he knows alright," Sakura said bitterly. " He knows what kind of crap I'm going through right now and he doesn't give a shit."

Eriol sighed and then Syaoran heard the distinct sound of him wrapping his arms around Sakura. Syaoran's fist were clenched tight, his knuckles white, his fingernails digging into his palms. A muscle jumped in his jaw as he clenched it, trying to control the rage building up in him.

" Well, at least you'll have a day off with me..." Eriol said comfortingly.

Sakura let out her breath. " I guess so."

Syaoran couldn't listen to them. Any minute they'd start swapping spit and he really did not need to hear that. His rage so angry, he punched a locker so hard that he could feel a dent in the locker. He let out and angry yell and stomped away to his class, not hearing the gasps of students in the hallway, or of Sakura and Eriol racing to see what had happened.

No matter how angry Syaoran was feeling right now, there was a slight feeling of betrayal....and sadness. And he didn't know why.

*******************

Sakura sat in the limo quietly, as Syaoran stared angrily out into space, his fists in tight fists, his jaw clenched. She watched him quietly, watching those unseeing eyes storm with inner turmoil.

What was wrong with him?

She saw the dent in the locker and had seen Syaoran's retreating back. Eriol had commented on some anger management classes for Syaoran, but there was something more. Why did Syaoran care who she went out with and who she didn't go out with?

Sakura sighed and finally decided to break the cold silence. " Syaoran? What's wrong?"

Of course, silence to her reply.

" Syaoran? Syaoran, answer me! Why did you get so angry today? What happened?" Sakura asked, her concern clear in her questions.

" Why don't you just shut up?" Syaoran spit out.

Sakura was silenced. Why was he acting like this? Seriously! " Do you have something against Eriol? Because if you do, then I'm sorry, but I'm still going out with him-"

" Just shut up!" Syaoran growled. " Look at me. Does it look like I care?"

Sakura blinked. " Then what happen-"

" That's my own damned business, not yours. So keep your nosey ass of out my business! Got that?" Syaoran growled.

Sakura said quietly, " Fine, fine."

They sat in silence but Sakura couldn't stay quiet for too long. " So, are you going with anyone to the dance?"

A muscle jumped in Syaoran's jaw. " Driver. Pull over."

The driver pulled over and Syaoran stumbled out of the limo. Sakura gawked after him as he stalked down the sidewalk, stumbling at first as he caught his bearings. 

Where was he going?

The driver was about to keep on driving, when Sakura squealed, " STOP! I'm leaving too!" She got out of the limo and chased after Syaoran.

" Syaoran? Syaoran!" Sakura yelled.

Syaoran continued to walk, hands shoved into his pockets.

" God, can you look at me? Seriously, I don't know why I'm apologizing, but I'm sorry, alright? You are the most moody guy I've ever met-" Sakura quickly grabbed his sleeve, when he was about to walk into someone and pulled him to her. " Can you just tell me what's so wrong with Eriol?"

Syaoran shoved her away from him. " Just get away from me!"

Sakura halted and he walked away from her again and she sucked in her breath. Man, she needed one hell of a lot of patience for this job! " Syaoran! Wait for me!" She ran up to him again and started to talk. " If I'm supposed to 'get away; from you all the time then you tell me, how am I supposed to do my job?"

" How is that my problem?" Syaoran muttered.

" SYAORAN!" Sakura yelled. " Stop acting like an immature brat! Alright?? Look, I'm sorry your father died, but it wasn't your fault! So stop the self-pity and grow up!"

There was dead silence after her words. Sakura was breathing hard and Syaoran had froze. He turned to her and the expression on his face frightened Sakura. " You don't know ANYTHING about my father!" Syaoran hissed, his face dark. 

Sakura stood there silent as he turned and walked away, down the street and away from her. After a few moments, she walked after him, guilt in her heart. She hadn't meant to say that...even if it was true. She wanted to heal him but instead, she had made it even worse.

**************

He whirled the staff in his hands, bringing it around his body and swirling it high above his head. Then, quickly, he brought it down to an imaginary enemy, hitting and jutting the staff over and over, fast and hard, so the enemy would be weary from blocking. He then spun around in a kick and dropped the staff, using now his fists and his feet to practice.

Sweating hard, he tried to block his mind from that......horrid tutor. She was leaving in almost two weeks and he couldn't wait for her to go. His eyes darkened as he remembered her words.

__

" I'm sorry your father died, but it wasn't your fault! So stop the self-pity and grow up!!"

She didn't know shit, Syaoran thought bitterly. Everyone thought they knew exactly what had happened, exactly what made him turn out like this...

He angrily jumped into the air and kicked out in a series of whirling kicks, before landing on the ground and sweeping down the floor, ducking an imaginary enemy. 

Suddenly, he heard a crunch behind him. _Someone was behind him_....Without thinking, he whipped around and grabbed the person, flipping them over his arm. He heard a feminine cry and the smell of cherry blossoms flooded his senses and he reached out, desperately catching her before she fell to the ground. The momentum was too much for him and he ended up falling with her.

" Owww..." Sakura groaned as she slammed against the ground and had to bear the weight of Syaoran who fell on top of her. 

Syaoran tried to struggle up, but he had lost all his concentration and was fumbling around blindly. " You...foolish....girl..." He choked out as he tried to pick himself up without touching her, but failing miserably. Something was rushing through his body as he felt himself being pressed against her, even though they were both struggling to get up. " What...the hell are you...doing here?"

" I always come," Sakura snapped back, her voice breathy. " Just stop struggling Syaoran, I'll just get out from under you. You're squishing me!"

Syaoran shot back. " I wouldn't be squishing you if you hadn't come out here!"

Sakura stopped struggling. " I always come out! You know I do! So why would today be any different?"

" Don't you know its dangerous to come up to a warrior when he's training?" Syaoran growled.

" No, I don't Syaoran, it's not everyday I come across a _warrior _when he's training," Sakura said sarcastically.

Syaoran bit back, " Shut up, bitch, what would you know?" He struggled to get back up, but his whole body was burning and he couldn't concentrate.

He heard and felt her sigh as she said, " Syaoran, I-I'm sorry about what I said, there was no cruel meaning to it. I'm just asking you to move on. No matter how vehemently you deny it, you are still remembering your father's death as your fault and you can't concentrate on your own life-"

" First of all," Syaoran said heatedly. " Who told you to get in my business? What I do and act like is my problem, not yours. Like I told you so many times before, stay out of my way. Stay out of my head. I don't need another psychologist!"

" Syaoran..." Sakura trailed off. " I'm not-I don't mean-"

" Just shut up and get away from me!" He said a bit forcedly, as he tried to keep his face from burning. His annoying tutor was on the ground and he was on top of her and his body was reacting quite differently then he had expected. His heart was pounding and his body was on fire and he gathered his senses so he could pick himself up off Sakura without more embarrassing moments or little 'chats' like the one she was trying to engage him in.

As he was contemplating this, fingers fluttered over his cheek. He froze completely as three fingers stroked his cheek. His heart beat stopped and he didn't move.

" Xiao-Lang?? Xiao-Lang, where are you?" Meiling's screech could be heard through out the mansion and the fingers were jerked off his cheek and he felt Sakura push him up and off her and he gathered his senses, picking himself off the ground as well. 

" So-sorry, Syaoran," Sakura whispered, before he heard her footsteps recede towards the house. His head was swirling and he could hardly think. He stared out into space and his amber eyes narrowed before letting out a growl and kicking the ground savagely. 

None of this was supposed to be happening. He had promised himself he would commit himself to being the best possible Li Clan leader...and it did not mean being weak and powerless as he was just a few minutes ago, not even being able to pick himself off the ground.

He would make sure that this never happened again. 

********

Sakura walked inside the house, her heart pounding. Why had she done that? He was on top of her, his whole body pressed against her and she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. All of a sudden, she just wanted to touch his face, get those beautiful amber eyes to see her, to accept her-

So she had done a stupid thing and had reached up and stroked his cheek. He had frozen up and when Meiling's call broke the trance she was in, she finally was able to take hold of her situation. She just kept on doing bad things, one after another. What sort of tutor was she?

Sighing, she went through the kitchen where Yelan was working at the kitchen table. 

" Why, hello Sakura dear!" Yelan said warmly. " How was your school day?"

" Okay, I guess," Sakura said, shortly. " Yen didn't bother me today..."

" Really? That's good. If only you'd let me speak with her parents..." Yelan trailed off and Sakura shook her head, violently.

" No way! That just makes things worse. I seem to be good at doing that," Sakura said sadly, turning away.

" What do you mean?" Yelan called after her.

Sakura halted and then turned around, her tone curious. " Are...Meiling and Syaoran really engaged?"

Yelan rose an eyebrow. " Well... I can't tell you the answer to that. Syaoran should be the one to tell you."

Sakura rolled her eyes, her cheeks burning slightly. " I don't think he'll tell me, Yelan."

Yelan laughed, her eyes twinkling. " You'd be surprised."

Sakura's eyebrows bunched up as she walked away, deep in thought. What did Yelan mean? And why did she want to know so badly? Its not like she cared.....

Right?

a/n: Woot woot, look who finished another chapter? Ha HA! lol, this story is taking a definite romantic twist now, so be happy! I said...be happy...*shakes fist threateningly*

Aight, ppl, see ya latez,

'nuff luv,

~starjade~


	12. Changes

Chapter Twelve

****

Jagged Amber

Card Captor Sakura

~starjade~

Changes

" Yen, maybe you got to face the truth," A brunette said, her eyes wide with sympathy. " Li isn't going to be engaged to you anytime soon. He's engaged to that other Li girl!"

" But they had an 'agreement.' He can cancel that engagement anytime he wants!" Yen said snappishly. " And I'll be the one he'll be cancelling that engagement for!"

" How about that....Japanese girl, what's her name?" The brunette, whose name was Sairah asked.

" Kinomoto," Yen growled. " What about her?"

She stomped over to her vanity and began to shove away the nail polishes they had been using back into her drawer. The brunette leaned back, intimidated.

" No reason..."

" Oh but you have a reason!!" Yen yelled. " That girl is getting to close for her own good!! But even if she does get 'too _close' _she'll never get him. Because my marriage to Li is almost fixed!"

She giggled and Sairah rose her eyebrows. " How?"

" You'll see, Sairah..." Yen said, her eyes shining. " You'll see."

***********************

Syaoran was clenching his teeth hard as he typed on a braille typewriter for his assignment. It was on the economy of china and it was taking him one heck of a long time to even finish a paragraph with the Japanese tutor in the next room making as much racket as possible.

" With the highest population in the world, China's economy-"

*_Bam_* " Ow!!* *_Bam_* " Dammit!"

Syaoran gritted his teeth and continued to tap out his assignment. Finally, the noise got to an extent that he felt as if his jaw would break if he clenched it any harder and he got up, flinging his chair on the ground and stomping out the door.

" Tutor! Shut the hell up!"

Syaoran then realized that there was soft music coming from the room and a lot of thumping around. Syaoran's eyes narrowed in confusion. What was that girl doing?

" Open the damned door, Kinomoto!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. The music shut off quickly and steps bounded towards the door as it flung open. 

" O-Oh, hey Syaoran-" The girl started but Syaoran cut her off.

" Shut up and stop jumping around like a monkey. Some of the sane people of this household need to work, you idiot!" He retorted.

The girl spoke softly, " Oh, I'm so sorry, I just-"

Then she halted and there was a long pause. Syaoran shifted uncomfortably, wondering if she was staring at him or what.

" What?!" He finally burst out.

" Oh nothing. You probably wouldn't know..."Sakura trailed off.

" I know everything, wench. Now shut the hell up and see to it that you stay the hell out of my way, got it woman?" Syaoran growled.

" If you do know everything..." Sakura said, a sly tone creeping into her voice. " Then you would know how to dance."

Syaoran froze. What the hell? " What the friggin hell are you talking about?"

" Do you know how to dance?" Sakura asked, innocently.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and started to walk away. " All I came here to say is to shut your trap and stop invading my space. So get on with whatever pathetic things you do and leave me alone!"

As he walked away, he distinctly heard her mutter, " I knew it. He didn't know how to dance."

A sort of brash anger rushed through him and he whipped around. " I know how to dance, better than you probably do, tutor!" He growled brashly.

Already he realized his mistake when he felt her come closer. " I don't believe it. You're just going to have to prove it to me."

Syaoran seriously felt like punching something right then. He was an idiot! Now how would he get out of this one?

" I have no time to waste on you. Do you think I'd actually use my valuable time trying to teach your pathetic ass how to dance like a normal person?" Syaoran said harshly, turning to leave.

" Aw, little Syaoran is too scared to dance?" The insolent girl taunted.

Syaoran felt his blood boil. Damn that girl just got under his skin! " What the freak is wrong with you?" He burst out, turning around. " Why the hell do you want to learn how to dance?" 

He could almost feel the embarrassment rolling off of her like waves. " Well its just-well, all the dances I've been to, there's never been-well, waltzing and stuff. I know how to slow dance and stuff I just can't-well, ballroom dance."

Syaoran rose his eyebrows. Sakura wasn't the kind of person to get all shy about her dancing skills, unless...Syaoran's eyes narrowed and he growled low under his breath.

" You just want to impress that Hirrigizawa bastard, don't you?" He hissed.

Sakura took a step back from him. " No! I'm just-well, I don't exactly want to be messing up and stepping on his toes and stuff-"

" You're just a whore, why should I help you?" Syaoran spit out, letting his anger get the best of him. Why was he so angry? Maybe it was the fact that the mere thought of this tutor of his going to the dance with his hated enemy made him feel like beating up Hiirigizawa until he was black and blue-

Then he realized that there was sort of a scary silence around him. He looked confused for a second, trying to figure out what Sakura was doing. He then heard an intake of breath and he felt clearly the vibes of anger and fury.

" You are a _bastard_, Syaoran Li!" Sakura said, her voice shaking with rage. 

Syaoran felt taken aback. " Wha-"

" Calling me a whore? God, Syaoran, I am not going to take this shit anymore-" Sakura burst out, her voice loud and outraged.

" Well, I can't help but speak the damned truth around here-" Syaoran started to say, but Sakura's livid words cut him off.

" Truth?? Get it through your mind Syaoran, I am going with Eriol and he isn't trying to do anything to you through me! God, we hate each other Syaoran! Do you think he's going to find any usefulness in me?"

Hate might be too much of a strong word, Syaoran thought dimly and opened his mouth to defend himself, but as always, Sakura was not finished.

" Besides, I like Eriol! He is way better than you are! He treats me right, he talks to me like a friend, he supports me when I go through shit like what your giving me! And you have to be the most uncaring, ruthless, insensitive jerk I have ever met, so wrapped in self-pity that you can't even-"

__

" ALRIGHT!" Syaoran roared. He grabbed Sakura's hand, pushed her into her room, smacked play on the CD player and grabbed her roughly too him. " If you shut up, I'll dance! Fucking hell, you are so annoying!"

There was just silence after his words and the soft, lilting tunes from the CD player filled the room and Syaoran could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. His hand on her waist, his other hand holding hers; he had never done this before with a girl his age and his heart was beating overtime.

Sakura moved her head, looking up at him and a strand of her hair brushed against his cheek, making his breath catch in his throat. He was so damn near to her, his fingers wrapped around her hand-he never felt the need to see so badly before, just to see this girl, who sent these emotions rushing through his body and making him week.

" Th-thanks, Syaoran."

The words crept into his heart and he felt himself nearly revelling in the way she said his name. People usually called him Li, and this girl said his name with such a gentleness-

Syaoran shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts out of his mind. " This is a business deal! You stop pmsing twenty four seven and I'll teach you how the dance!" 

Sakura said exasperated, " Me? _Pmsing_? If I wasn't sure you were a boy, I'd say you were born with permanent pms-"

" Shut up."

" And another thing-"

" The deal??"

" Oh yah....okay."

*************************

" It's step back, to the LEFT then step to the front then to the RIGHT!" Syaoran yelled as she stepped on his feet again. " How in all hells do you not know such a simple thing as that???"

" Well, I'm sorry, Syaoran!" Sakura retorted. " I didn't know that I should've known what step _back_, left, step _front_, right was when I was born!"

" Well you should've!!" Syaoran said, not being able to think of anything else except the fact that his cheeks were still flushed red and hoping to god that she wasn't noticing.

It wasn't the fact that he was blushing because of all those silly 'I love you' feelings all those girls at his school claimed to have for him. It was because-well, she kept on holding on tighter to him and coming closer to him and-it was just weird!! 

He held back all the retorts of self-defence inside, trying not to insult her anymore. She never shut up if he insulted her, so he sighed and kept his mouth shut. 

" Let's try this again.." Sakura said, sighing. She grabbed his hand tighter and pulled him back. " Step back-"

" Left," Syaoran said, almost monotonously. Sakura obediently went left and the dance began to unfold, a lot better than the fifteen million other times they had tried to do the dance. Soon, they were dancing in a more graceful motion and he felt his cheeks burn brighter as he stopped concentration on the dance and began to concentrate on her.

She was a mystery to him. She was a _girl_. Of course she was supposed to be after his money-or she was trying to make him a sappy mush by getting him to cry like a wuss and walk home with perfect grades. Nah, he wasn't going to let her get away with that! But even after everything-what he did to her, what Meiling did to her, what Yen and the school did to her-she was _still _here. _Dancing _with him!!

He felt a familiar longing once more to see. He wondered what she looked like. Was she pretty? He tried to remember what the colour green was. That's what Meiling had told him Sakura's eye colour was. Green....he tried his hardest to concentrate. Green was the colour of grass, of leaves-

He couldn't remember.

A gasp went through him and his eyes flew open, but darkness shrouded his vision and he knew that no matter how much his eyes were open, he wouldn't see....What was the colour of Green??

He launched away with her with a curse. He heard her stumble and fall and a string of curses followed the fall. 

" What-what's wrong with you?" He heard her say, but he couldn't answer her.

He had forgotten what colour green was.

He felt her come up to him and felt her touch his arm softly. " You okay?"

" Get the fuck away from me," He hissed, his shield masking his face, his jaws clenching tight. Her touch flew back as if she was touching fire and Syaoran backed away from her. 

Grass....grass...was green...what was green? 

" Syaoran-"

" Learn the dance by yourself, I won't degrade myself by teaching it to a whore whose main purpose here is to seduce men into her bed!" Syaoran barked. " So stay away from me! I don't care what you do with Hiirigiziwa but I have a lot more pride than to come near a slut like you!"

Silence came from Sakura and he didn't wait to hear her response. He stomped out of the room and straight into his room where he changed quickly into his training clothes and nearly flew down the stairs and down the familiar route to the backyard, where he launched into his training in full force.

His arms began to hurt, as he yelled with all his heart and he jumped into the air, getting into his most hardest workout he had ever done. He did a flip in the air and landed on the ground, stumbling as he fell to the ground. 

Breathing hard, he grabbed a fistful of grass and brought it close to his face. He could feel it, he could smell it, hell he thought he could even hear it-He knew it was grass, he knew that strands of the torn grass were slowly falling from his palm-

But what colour was it? What colour was it? What colour-were her eyes?

***************

" Is Sakura here?"

Syaoran wanted to crush the phone right then and there. " No, she isn't!!"

" Dear Xiao-Lang, I know she is right there, probably watching T.V. or something. Give it to her."

Syaoran growled. How did Eriol know all of this! Sakura was watching T.V. silently, her eyes glued to the set. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since the morning, and even though he pretended it wasn't bothering him...

__

"I don't care what you do with Hiirigiziwa but I have a lot more pride than to come near a slut like you!"

Wincing inwardly, he growled and slammed the phone down shut. The phone began to ring again and Syaoran walked out of the room, leaving Sakura no choice but to pick it up.

" Hello?" He heard her soft voice say. " Oh hey, Eriol! Thanks......thanks for calling. Yes, I got a dress. Tomoyo and I bought one last weekend. I-I don't think I can go out today, but maybe tomorrow? But thanks for calling....I needed it. Bye."

She shut the phone off and he felt anger run through him as he heard her words. She didn't need Eriol!! Didn't she see that Eriol was merely using her to get back at him??

He heard her footsteps come close to him and he leaned against the wall, pretending like he hadn't been eavesdropping on their conversation.

She stopped near him and didn't move another step and he felt apprehension fill the room. Then she started to walk past him and the scent of cherry blossoms nearly overwhelmed him as she walked past him. A longing filled him again, similar to the one he had felt before when they were dancing. 

He couldn't keep the words in anymore and he shouted, " Are you still going with that bastard?"

There was silence after his words and he regretted them instantly. 

But her shaking, soft voice didn't yell at him. She just said quietly, " Yes, the slut is going with Eriol. If anyone is the bastard, Li...it's you."

He flinched as she walked out of the room and away from him. As soon as her steps faded away, anger filled him. Ever since she came here, he had been feeling_-guilt, remorse, longing-_he had never cared so much that he was blind until now.

" Argh!!" He growled and he punched the wall hard. This was getting complicated....too complicated.

*************

" Hey, Daddy....Yeah, I'm fine...." Sakura whispered into the receiver. She wiped a few of tears that had emerged and smiled faintly. " Yeah, I'm eating well. I'm doing good in school too. How's your health? You're not getting worse are you?"

Sakura had called her father, not being able to take the loneliness that had surrounded her since she had come to Hong Kong. She had never felt a more overwhelming sense of homesickness, but when she heard her father's kind voice over the phone, she had almost resolved to pack up and go home. She needed to go back home and take care of her father, she couldn't be here, living in a luxurious mansion, caring only about how much Syaoran was bothering her!

" Daddy, maybe I should come back-Dad, please, I'm okay, really I am. Its you I'm worried about. How's the boy I'm supposed to tutor? Well, he's...okay. I think I'm progressing...I hope you get better, Daddy. Say hello to Touya for me, alright?"

She hung the phone up and set it on the table, feeling her heart wrenching hard. She wanted to go back home...she wanted so much to see her father once more...he was sick and she knew it!! He was just saying he was doing better to make her feel better. 

Tears rose to her eyes and she slid down the wall, her eyes closing as tears fell down her cheeks. She brought her knees up and buried her face in her arms, crying softly to herself. Maybe if she went back, without telling him? It didn't matter that she would fail, all that mattered was her father...

Thinking about the last time she had seen Fujitaka, she felt tears fall down her cheeks even faster. He was lying in the hospital bed, watching her with happy but tired eyes as she announced her trip to Hong Kong. They had been worried for a bit that she would have to pay for the ticket and the accommodations, but the Li family had provided it all. He had told her to smile....that even the worst of people would cheer up after seeing her smile.

But Syaoran couldn't see....and he hated her guts. 

Sakura's body shook as she cried into her arms, wishing all the pain away. Then she felt someone touch her shoulder and she wrenched away from the touch, thinking it Yelan. The person stayed however, and Sakura felt herself break down as she turned and grabbed the person around the waist, burying her face into the person's chest, letting her tears go.

After a few moments, she finally calmed down and she felt silence surround her as she opened her eyes. Then she realized that she was gripping someone's shirt and it was quite a masculine chest she was leaning against.

__

Oh no....

Fear filled her as she looked up and up....into those glassy amber eyes.

a/n: Hohohohoho...................................................hohohohohohoh.

Are you guys not seeing or reading what I'm seeing/reading???

Yes!! That romance/drama part of the genre is FINALLY kicking in!! Yes!!! *does a booty dance* Wat wat wat wat....

Ya guys just have to patient wit da romance though. I'm takin it slow cuz this is alot nearer to reality. A guy whose blind and bitter ain't gonna fall in love so damn quickly!! So even though ya wanna see some action...I'm tellin ya, it'll come but not so soon!

But anyways, thanx guys for the suppourt and the reviews! Ya'll are makin me feel a lot better-and all dat pressure from exams ain't doin a lot for me, so your reviews make me a lot more happier! Thank ya'll and I want ya to be reviewin dis chappie too, aight?

See ya latez,

'nuff luv,

__

~starjade~


	13. Disabled

****

Chapter Thirteen

Card Captor Sakura

Jagged Amber

__

~starjade~

Disabled

Sakura felt her whole body freeze and became aware of all the places their bodies touched. He wasn't holding her, he was just letting her rest on his chest. Her grip on his shirt loosened but she never moved her eyes from his face.

" Mind getting off of me?"

His voice was cold and sharp and Sakura let go of him quickly, pushing herself away from him and stumbling to her feet. Her eyes were wide and the dried tears on her face prominent as she stared at him, waiting for his reaction.

He got up as well, more slower, and Sakura watched him, chest clenching tight. _This wasn't supposed to happen...._she thought, her heart beating hard as he walked towards her. 

And almost in a quick flash, Sakura thought, what would it feel like to kiss him? What would it feel like to touch him? Would he let her?

But the thought died out quickly as he came closer and her mouth went dry. His eyes stared off in another direction but he opened his mouth and said quietly, " Move."

Sakura stared at him and then jerked to look behind her. She was covering the door to his room and she quickly moved out of the way. He walked right past her and into his room, closing it softly behind her. She looked at the closed door, her heart still beating painfully against her chest. 

After all that....he didn't even anything? Not even an insult?

She turned to leave but the door opened again and Syaoran was standing there, this time dressed, his jacket slung over his arm. 

" Let's go," He said shortly and walked past her. Sakura, truly baffled, followed him.

*******************

" How can you even think of doing that, Yen?" Sairah asked, her voice horrified though slightly awed at Yen's nerve.

Yen grinned. " I'm not even doing anything, Yen. I'm letting it happen. I realized that if I tried to do something to that damned Japanese slut, I would get in trouble. But if she did it all by herself....all I have to do is stand by and watch."

Sairah shook her head. " How do you know that this is going to even work? Kinomoto doesn't really like Xiao-Lang that much, everyone knows that and Xiao-Lang hates her-"

" It will work, Sairah," Yen said firmly, her eyes flashing dangerously. Sairah shut her mouth quickly and Yen grinned widely to herself as she stared out the window to the towering Li Mansion in the distance.

" It'll work. Trust me."

*****************

" Well, I meant to do this before, but since-well, since you-" Sakura stumbled over her words, trying to catch up with the speed walking Syaoran.

He hadn't spoken a word since they had driven up here. There were many times that a muscle would jump in his cheek when he probably wanted to spit out a spiteful comment but he was holding back. That was absolutely shocking to Sakura. 

He was truly changing, she thought. But why? What had she done that was making him change? All she had done was bring a lot more pain to his life and hers, but-he was changing. Everyone else had noticed it but her. 

" Well, we're here!" Sakura said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. Syaoran stopped and paused. Sounds of laughter and cheerful chatter reached their ears and Sakura's shoulders tensed as she awaited his reaction.

" Where the hell-" He paused and his jaw clenched. " Where did you bring me?"

" More like you brought me," Sakura muttered. 

" I heard that," Syaoran shot back.

" Of course you did," Sakura said, smiling sweetly. " Let's go inside."

" What the f-I mean, I'm not going inside until you tell me what the f-I mean, what it is!" Syaoran stumbled over his words. 

Sakura rose her eyebrows in amazement. He was actually trying not to swear! Hallelujah! The day she had never thought would come in her whole entire life! It was absolutely gratifyi-

" I know your staring at me bitch! So stop it!"

So much for that idea, Sakura thought almost forlornly. Ignoring the obvious insult, she smiled at him widely.

" I took you to a martial arts training arena. It's for kids that other places won't take in. You know, kids who are-"

" Disabled." Syaoran finished for her, his face taking on that hard look once more. His jaw was clenching tight and Sakura groaned. Did he have to take everything so personally?

Sakura said as gently as possible, " These kids are great kids, they just weren't given the chances you got, Syaoran. No tutor, no private lessons-could you help them, just a bit? Even if you just told them that you could do martial arts-"

" Why the hell would I do that?" Syaoran spat. " This is absolutely ridiculous. I don't even know why I let you drag me here-"

" You dragged me-"

" Look! This is not some _' I'm blind and I have a connection with you' _sob story here! God, get it through your head! Those kids don't need me. They'll realize soon enough that if their deaf or blind, they're not going to get anywhere! They're social outcasts, abnormal, handicapped. No getting around it! No false encouragement!"

" You're wrong, Syaoran-"

" Am I? What kind of world do you live in? Don't you see the way people react when they think of me being a martial artist? I'm blind! B-L-I-N-D. Disabled, handicapped, call it whatever you want, but at least realize it! I'm never going to be like you, or anyone else! So leave me alone! Leave those kids alone!"

Sakura watched him with sad eyes as he finished, breathing hard as he turned around angrily to stalk out of the training studio-And ran smack into a little boy.

The boy cried and fell down. Syaoran halted and reached down, picking up the little kid and setting him straight.

" Watch where your going, stupid kid," Syaoran grumbled.

The little kids eyes grew wide at the sight of him and he made an incomprehensible noise. Then he began to scream, his voice loud and guttural and Syaoran and Sakura took a step back, astonished.

" Kenshi? Kenshi, are you ok?" Someone cried.

Sakura turned around and someone was running towards them, a woman who was dressed in traditional fighting clothes and with a strange glance to Sakura and Syaoran, bent down in front of the boy and began to motion in sign language to the child.

The child whipped his hands fast in strange signals, pointing excitedly at the two of them, making strange gurgling noises at the back of his throat. They were able to make out 'fighter' from his sounds but nothing else.

The woman smiled gently, and got up, facing Syaoran and Sakura. " Hello. Welcome to our martial arts academy. Who are you two?"

Sakura smiled. " I'm Kinomoto Sakura and this is Li Syaoran-"

" Yes!" The woman grinned. " Kenshi was telling me you were the martial artist who was blind yet topped all the competitions. It is quite the inspiration to our group and he for one, idolizes you."

Sakura watched Syaoran's reaction with interest. His cheeks were flushing red and he was grumbling like mad. " Why does he make those noises?" Syaoran asked gruffly.

The woman tilted her head. " Well, he's deaf. He hasn't learned how to speak, for he's never needed to use it. He can't hear the sounds he makes and we are trying to teach him how to speak, that other people can hear sounds even though he can't. He learned a few words, like the preliminaries, but he often resorts to screaming when he's excited. He really wants to become a martial artist-like you, Mr.Li."

Syaoran growled, " I'm not a martial artist. There's no room for disabled kids in martial arts."

The woman rose her eyebrows. " Well then what are you doing competing in competitions, Mr. Li?"

Syaoran choked. " Well-Its-I-"

The woman smiled gently. "Do you think you can talk to them? Say something short, maybe show them a move or help them with their fighting skills?"

Syaoran was trying hard to say no and a smile began to spread on Sakura's face. Syaoran actually cared! Ha ha! She felt insanely proud of Syaoran and grinned at him widely.

" Fine!! If you leave me alone, I'll do it! But I'm only saying a few words and then we're leaving! Got it, tutor?" Syaoran yelled harshly.

Sakura giggled. " Got it!"

Syaoran glared at her and she just laughed. She knew he hated it when she responded to his insensitive statements with a cheerful attitude. That's why she did it half the time! Oh how fun it was to bug Syaoran. 

The woman led them inside a small temple, where they could hear the children's laughter coming closer. The woman slid open a door and revealed a room where children, all in white uniforms, were practicing clumsily, their martial arts.

Sakura gasped. It was amazing. Little children, physically handicapped, practicing martial arts. She felt Syaoran's body stiffen as they felt the silence drop in the whole room. 

" Hello," Syaoran said, in a brash, loud voice. Yet Sakura knew that he was hiding an emotion....was it nervousness? Why would he be nervous?

" Who-who are you?" Asked a boy, with a defocused gaze. He had a walking stick and was holding onto someone's arm for support.

" I am the best martial artist there is. I cam here to talk to you guys. And you guys suck. Truly." Syaoran stated, his voice loud and cruel.

Sakura stared and looked at him shock. " Syaoran! What are you saying?"

Syaoran brushed her off and walked into the room. " I can hear it. The way you all are slamming your fists and trying to prove something....yet you guys don't have the heart for it. You don't really believe that you guys are getting anywhere with this."

A girl with a disease that made her bones brittle and weak was sitting on the floor with a scowl on her face. She scoffed. " Hello, mister. We're handicapped. What kind of martial artist is disabled?"

" I'm disabled." Syaoran said, his voice gruff. 

There was a hush and then one person squeaked out, " Li! It's Li!"

There was gasps all around and the little blind boy shouted, " Are you really Li Xiao-Lang?"

Syaoran was getting angry, which he usually got when he was embarrassed and before he could say something mean, Sakura cut in. " Yes, he is. And he is here to help you guys! So you want to show Mr. Li exactly what you guys can do?"

There was a loud cheer after her words and all the children began to start over again, with more passion in their moves. Syaoran stood in the middle of the room, his amber eyes darkening as little children began to try and clamber over him, pelting question after question.

Sakura walked up to him and lay a hand on his arm. " You're doing good, Syaoran. They're happy you came. Help them out a bit."

Syaoran visibly relaxed and he spoke, without much conviction, " I don't need you, slut."

" That's what you think," Sakura smiled and Syaoran shot a look at her before he turned off to help one of the kids with their kick. Sakura sat down and watched as Syaoran held back his anger, and with strained patience, helped the kid with his move. The boy's eyes were wide with adoration as he imitated Syaoran's example. Sakura watched Syaoran move from kid to kid, watching his eyes especially.

He was relaxing. He was helping someone out. Sakura rested her chin in her hands and observed Syaoran. He had such a good heart. His venom filled words, his coldness and his threats were all just an armour he had built up around himself. 

She smiled as one boy hugged Syaoran and Syaoran's eyes grew wide with surprise and uncertainty. Sakura wondered how long it was since Syaoran had hugged someone. But with almost robot like movements, Syaoran moved to hug the little boy back.

It was the sweetest thing Sakura had ever seen. Sakura's heart beat raced as she watched and she sighed. If only Syaoran was like that with her.

*******************

" Did you see Kenshi after I showed him my special spiral kick? Did you see his face? Damn, he was freaking blown away! Shit, and did you see Jun? Did you-" Syaoran was shouting, as they drove away from the temple, his expression one of amazement.

Sakura grinned at him. " Yeah, I saw, Syaoran. It was real sweet of you to do that."

Syaoran stopped and then scowled. " Shut up. I just did it cause I was forced to. Don't go thinking shit, Japanese slut."

" I'm not thinking anything!" Sakura replied, holding her hands up in innocence. Syaoran just growled and turned away from her, his cheeks showing a bit of colour as he glared at the window. Syaoran wasn't one to show much emotion other than anger and bitterness, so today was quite the change for both of them.

Sakura had never seen this side of Syaoran before. Ever. It made her heart speed up, it made her breath catch in her throat, it caused emotions to stir up, deep in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know why it was doing such a thing to her, but just seeing the look on Syaoran's face as he helped those kids out-it made Sakura grin maniacally for the rest of the day.

They reached the mansion and got outside the limo. Syaoran stumbled over a crack on the pebbled walkway and almost fell, but Sakura caught his arm and balanced him out.

" You okay, Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

" I'm fine, bitch! I don't need you worrying over me!" Syaoran growled at her as they climbed up the stairs to the doorway.

" Can't help it, Syaoran. I have to worry about you," Sakura said, smiling.

There was silence after her words as she opened the door. Syaoran stood behind her and finally gave into curiosity. " Why?"

" Why what?"

" Why the hell do you...worry."

Sakura looked at him strangely. " Well, I am your tutor. And well, we're sort of friends, aren't we?"

Syaoran looked off into the distance, his expression blank. " Sort of friends? I don't have friends, bitch."

Sakura giggled. " Well, you got one, Syaoran! Don't really know why, the way you keep calling me a slut and a bitch."

Syaoran frowned at her and growled, " We're not friends, and I can call you whatever the hell I want! Move out of my way and go slobber on someone else, your friendship mush is making me sick!" 

He tried to push her out of the way but Sakura stopped him and spoke softly, " Syaoran, I know deep inside, you have a good heart. Don't be afraid to let it out sometimes."

Syaoran pushed her hard and she stumbled, falling to the ground. " I don't need your shit, Kinomoto. Get your damn mark and leave. Don't give me that 'good heart' crap that they all try to say. I ain't turning into a sap for no one."

" I'm not doing this for me anymore, Syaoran, I'm-"

" I'm doing this for you, yah, I've heard it before. Just get your ass out of here before I kick it out!" Syaoran shouted. 

Sakura stared at him. Where did that guy from this morning go? Why did he change so suddenly? Why did he take every word so personally? He was so bitter, so furious-

But he had walked away already, his footsteps stomping up the stairs as he walked to his room. Sakura looked after him and sighed. She wished..... she wished he could say one nice thing to her. One compliment, one nice thing-without the after bite, without the angry words, without the trash talking-and she wished he would smile. One smile. 

The phone rang, jerking her out of her thoughts. Sakura hurried over to the phone and picked it up quickly.

" Hello?"

" Sakura! Should I come over?"

" Tomoyo? What are you talking about? Why do you want to come over?"

" Well, duh! The dance is tonight! Remember, dance, dress, Eriol coming to pick you up?"

Sakura paused. Oh shit. She looked up the stairs at Syaoran's closed door. 

Oh _shit._

a/n: Ho Ho Ho! I can almost see a wimpy Syaoran in da next chap. Nah, I'm juss playin. More like jealous Syaoran, straight up! Lol, thanx ya guys for readin dis story and yesss! We are a thousand reviews now, aren't we? We must be proud! A thousand for dis little lowly story I write. Ya guys are too kind-

But i still want reviews. Ooh, I feel bad. I'm greedy, ain't I? Ah well. lol, aight people, send in ya reviews, ya comments, ya criticism, anythin ya wanna say to me, come and say it! I'm open to everythin, except for no good reason flames, but das it! Das it! lol, aight ppl, see ya latez,

'nuff luv,

__

~starjade~


	14. Troubles

****

Chapter Fourteen

Card Captor Sakura

Jagged Amber

__

starjade

Trouble

Sakura paced back and forth in her room, staring at her dress on the bed and at the three calls left by Tomoyo and the one left by Eriol. Syaoran had to know about the dance. He had to! She didn't want him coming down and yelling at Eriol and her. It would be so embarrassing!

Half of her, however, almost....anticipated it. Which was half of the reason she hadn't told him yet.

Well, it was such a big thing! He would have to know...unless, like her, he had forgotten as well.

With a sigh, she collapsed on her bed and stared at the ceiling of her room. This sucked. Really sucked.

" Sakura!!"

Sakura jerked and fell off the bed. " Oww..." She groaned and looked up to see the person at her door.

It was Tomoyo. She was giggling as she walked into her room. " Well, Sakura, hope you had a nice fall."

" Thanks for not surprising me and telling me you were coming,' Sakura moaned, as she got up, rubbing her elbow that had hit her dresser on her fall to the ground.

Tomoyo rose her eyebrows. " So those three calls I left for you weren't warning enough?"

Sakura made a face. " Pick on the girl with the problems, don't you?"

" Problems?" Tomoyo asked, interestedly. " What sort of problems do you have now?"

" Wouldn't you like to know," Sakura said sarcastically, glaring at the dress lying on her bed?

Tomoyo followed her gaze and rose her eyebrows. " Girl, something's up and I'm listening. Take full advantage of this rare moment."

Sakura sighed and fell on her desk chair with a groan. " I forgot about the dance tonight."

Tomoyo nodded her head slowly, looking confused. " But you know now...so what's the problem?"

Sakura clenched her fists. " Well, Syaoran-we've been having a good day-and well-god, how am I supposed to explain this?"

" He hates Eriol and when he figures out that today's the dance, your great day will turn to a mud puddle in your hands and you'll be walking away with an F in a week, right?" Tomoyo said, a bit amusedly.

Sakura paled a bit. A week....she only had a week left here....suddenly, she felt a wave of-well, she wasn't sure what it was, but a feeling that twanged deep in her chest and she knew, with utmost conviction, that she didn't want to leave. That she wanted to stay here and wait, for as long as possible, for that smile to light up Syaoran's face, for his amber eyes to shine with happiness and for him to say, ever so softly, " Sakura.."

" KINOMOTO! You deaf ass, Mother is CALLING you!!" The same voice shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Sakura felt her shoulders droop a little. So much for THAT fantasy....

Then her eyes grew wide. Fantasy?? She was fantasizing about Syaoran?? THE SYAORAN who hated her, who called her names, who made her feel like shit? Holy, she was seriously going mental. She had heard about a mental institution nearby who'd take anybody-

" Sakura, you know Syaoran's mother is calling you," Tomoyo's voice broke through her haze. Sakura let out a yelp and screeched loudly.

" I wasn't fantasizing! I swear, I wasn't!!" Sakura shouted.

Tomoyo blinked at her and Sakura realized what she said and turned beet red. Tomoyo started to giggle and then her giggles turned to full-fledged laughter.

" You were fantasizing??" Tomoyo snorted. " About who?" Here her eyes grew mischievous. " Eriol?"

Sakura let out a sigh and grinned, sheepishly, feeling relief drain over her. " Yeah....yeah, Eriol..."

Even as she went out the door and climbed down the stairs to see what Yelan wanted, she still felt her cheeks warm up at the thought of Syaoran, smiling, just one smile, and for him to just say her name, without bitterness, without anger-just once.

Syaoran growled as he heard the doorbell ring. He had just changed into his work out clothes and was planning on one loong workout, but no, he had to get the door. What good was a tutor from Japan if she couldn't become your slave??

The bell rung again and he shouted, irritated, " You impatient little asshole, wait!!"

He reached the door and swung it open, and said, " What the hell do you want??"

" Sakura." Was the person's answer.

Syaoran froze. That voice....was it....Eriol?? Oh nooo....Eriol did NOT just come to his house, and ask for Kinomoto! No. Friggin. Way.

" You little bastard, what the hell are you doing at my house??" Syaoran roared.

A tinkling laugh answered him. " Why, you don't know, dear descendant?"

" Know what?" Syaoran spat out. " That you're a sneaky little shit that-"

" Xiao-Lang, what words! I would think you would've changed you're habit of cursing, since so much of your personality has changed already. "

Syaoran halted, slightly confused. " What the fuck are you taking about?" He demanded, angrily.

" Oh, you really do not know. How pitiful. Well, I'm sure Sakura can explain this situation to you perfectly." Eriol remarked.

" Wha..." Syaoran trailed off as the familiar scent of cherry blossoms wafted through his senses and he turned around.

" Kinomoto, what-" He started and then it all started to click in. Eriol and Kinomoto didn't have any correspondence-besides that dance-

" Eriol is taking me to the dance, Syaoran," She answered, a bit nervously. " We'd better go then-"

" WHAAAT???"

" Eriol, please," Sakura pleaded, her voice worried. " Lets go..."

Eriol laughed, amusedly. " Bye, Syaoran. I'm sure Sakura will be quite satisfied with tonight....and with me.."

" You fucking bastard!" Syaoran shouted, his mind awhirl. He couldn't think of what he was doing, he was only seeing red. Sak-Kinomoto, his tutor was going to the dance with Eriol!! Why was he feeling so furious?

But as it was Syaoran's tendency not to think before he acted, he had already leaped between Eriol and Sakura, and he grabbed for Eriol, luckily making contact as he shoved Eriol against the wall.

" Syaoran, NO!" Sakura screamed as Syaoran gripped Eriol around his neck.

" Who the hell do you think you are?" Syaoran growled. " I know what's going on in your mind, Hiirigizasa-"

" Do you?"   
Syaoran pressed his fingers deeper into Eriol's skin and shouted, " Shut the hell up, I'm talking!!"

" You do like her."

Syaoran froze. Eriol had said the statement low and quiet and Syaoran could only hear it because of his sharpened senses. Sakura could not hear it and was still screaming at them to stop.

" Watch what you say, Hiirigizawa, you're not in the position to talk," Syaoran said dangerously, feeling his face burning at Eriol's words.

" You do. Otherwise you wouldn't care. You wouldn't give a flying shit if I went to the dance with Sakura. But here you are-attempting to kill me just so Sakura doesn't go to the dance with me," Eriol said, his voice eerily soft.

Syaoran flushed hard and he let go of Eriol, but wasn't given the satisfaction of hearing him drop to the floor. Eriol landed nimbly on his feet and said, " Well....after that ordeal, I am quite ready to leave this house-"

" I am so sorry, Eriol!" Sakura said. Syaoran could hear tears in her voice and his cheeks grew redder and he turned away from them. " I don't know what happened-"

" It's alright," Eriol said kindly. " Let's just go."

" Alright..." Sakura said, her voice weak. As Eriol walked out the door, Sakura turned back to Syaoran, and he could feel her eyes on him.

" You just have to ruin everything in my life, don't you?" Sakura whispered softly. Syaoran fought back the urge to flinch and winced as the door slammed shut. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw. He didn't know what had gotten into him. Why he suddenly felt like beating Eriol to a bloody pulp-He didn't care if that Kinomoto wench went with him to a dance. He didn't care if they would go to Eriol's house later on and do-

His face whitened. They wouldn't...

But they could...

They wouldn't...

Syaoran let out a yell of frustration and sat down hard on the steps. He couldn't understand what was going through his mind-frankly, he didn't want to.

He _would _go to the dance. NOT because of Eriol and Kinomoto-because he just felt like it. Well, that's what he convinced himself of anyways as he grabbed his jacket and slipped on his shoes, yelling for Wei as he did.

He was going to the dance.

He seriously wondered if he was possessed.

Yen grinned at Sairah as they stood in the gymnasium. People bustled about, setting up the floor for the dance that was about to start in half an hour. The stage, the dance floor, the tables, the punch table..

Yen grinned. " Stage One...."

Sairah shook her head. " This is a weird plan, Yen. You know it too. I don't even think that this will work, much less you're overall goal-"

" Shut up!" Yen yelled.

Sairah shut her mouth quickly and Yen clenched her fists tight at her side. If only that girl hadn't come from Hong Kong or whatever hell hole it was and ruin all her plans! Her mother had always taught her-money made the world go round. As women....the only way they could ever get their hands on cash...was through men. Rich men.   
The quickest way was through Syaoran. He was blind-an advantage on her part. But this girl-she was ruining it all.

" Just do it. Quickly," She snapped to Sairah. " This has _got _to work. It just has to."

Sakura entered the gymnasium, smiling at the decorations. Loud music blasted through large speakers as people milled about, laughing, socializing and dancing. She kept her eyes away from the couples making out in the corners and kept her mind from.....Syaoran.

She was never more angry at him then she was now. How dare he try to interfere in her life like that? Why did he want to take away every bit of happiness she had? And the fact was, she didn't have a lot of time left in Hong Kong....and frankly, she didn't think she was going to leave Hong Kong with a passing grade.

" Sakura, sweet, keep your mind off of him. He's a jerk. Just concentrate on tonight, will you?" Eriol said softly, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Sakura jerked and looked at Eriol and smiled, a bit guiltily. " Sorry, Eriol. I'm just so mad at him-"

" Some people do stupid things," Eriol said gently. " Especially when they care about someone too much...to let them go."

Sakura rose her eyebrows at Eriol, wondering what he was talking about. But Eriol just grinned at her and grabbed her hand. " Lets go find a place to sit."

" I see a place already," Sakura snorted as Tomoyo waved at them eagerly. Eriol laughed as they walked towards Tomoyo's table. Tomoyo was sitting beside a cute black haired boy and she grinned at them as Eriol and Sakura sat down across from her.

" Hey, Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled over the loud music. " You're looking good!"

" Thanks to you," Sakura yelled back. Tomoyo grinned.

Eriol whispered in Sakura's ear, " Want some punch?"

Sakura nodded and Eriol got up to leave and so did Tomoyo's date as they headed towards the punch table. Tomoyo scooted over to sit beside Sakura.

" Eriol is so cute, Sakura," Tomoyo sighed.

Sakura laughed. " Yeah....I really like him....I just wish Syaoran would understand that."

Tomoyo rose her eyebrows. " What happened?"

" Syaoran freaked. Again." Sakura growled, angrily.

Tomoyo clucked, sympathetically. " Where is Syaoran?"

" Not here, thank god!" Sakura responded, putting her hand over her heart. Tomoyo laughed as Eriol and her date came back with glasses of punch.

But of course, Sakura had spoken way too soon. Because just as the lights flashed on and the music turned fast paced, did the doors burst open and Syaoran come striding in as if he owned the place. Sakura gasped, nearly spilling the punch and Tomoyo's jaw dropped. Eriol just smiled, knowingly.

" What the hell is he doing here???" Sakura gasped, her heart beating so hard against her chest that it hurt.

" I don't know...." Tomoyo trailed off.

Almost instantly, three girls approached Syaoran and surprisingly, Syaoran went with them to sit at their table. Sakura watched with shocked eyes as they flirted with Syaoran....and he hadn't exploded yet.

This was really...weird.

Sakura was still staring at Syaoran when Eriol poked her in the shoulder " Sakura, are you ok?"  
She jerked out of her thoughts and smiled at Eriol, hesitantly. " Yeah.....yeah, I'm okay..."

" Well, would you like to dance then?" He asked.

Trying not to give into the urge to stare at Syaoran again, she nodded slowly and took Eriol's hand as he led her onto the dance floor. The song had switched to a slow song so she smiled, remembering Syaoran's dance lessons.

" You're good at dancing, " Eriol remarked.

Sakura giggled. " I had a good teacher..." She said, her eyes trailing back to Syaoran. He was still stony faced, but he had opened his mouth to respond to one of the girl's questions and they all squealed at the fact that Syaoran had talked to them.

It was sickening. Sakura narrowed her eyes. Didn't Syaoran see that they were all just after him for his looks and his money? None of them knew him like she did. None of them were able to understand him...

Like she did...

Confusing thoughts were racing through her mind and she shook her head, trying to clear her head. She wasn't thinking straight....because there was no way she could be getting jealous...no way...

" Eriol, I gotta sit down...just for one second...I'm feeling a bit dizzy," Sakura whispered and Eriol looked at her concernedly.

" Are you okay?" He asked.

Sakura nodded as Eriol led her to the table and sat her down, bringing her another glass of punch. The glass went down easily as her eyes went back to Syaoran, searching him out. The girls who were sitting around him were treating him like a baby, getting everything for him, directing his hand to the glasses-Sakura felt herself getting angry.

" So, Sakura," Eriol's voice broke in. " Tell me a bit about Japan. How was Tomoeda?"

Sakura looked at him as if she had never seen him before. " Uh....Eriol....yes, Tomoeda was my hometown. I've never been outside of it...until I had to tutor Syaoran. Tomoeda is peaceful, quiet and everyone is connected in someway."

She drank another glass of punch as Eriol asked, " So what do you think of Hong Kong so far?"

Sakura giggled and then let out a small burp. " Oh, excuse me!! Hong Kong is great! I love the city....I love the people...well some of the people....not Syaoran. Syaoran is mean to me. He goes through so much pain....but he doesn't know how much he inflicts the same pain on the people around him..."

She giggled again. " I said a big word!! Inflicts!!"

Eriol stared at her strangely. " Sakura, are you ok?"

" I want to dance, Eriol! Can we dance??? Pleaaasseee!" Sakura begged and Eriol complied, a confused look on his face as she dragged him onto the floor. She hung onto his neck and fell against him and Eriol picked her up gently.

" Sakura, I don't think-" He started and Sakura glared at him.

" You don't want to dance? Fine! Maybe Syaoran will!" She broke out of Eriol's arms and stomped over to Syaoran, pushing away a girl who was trying to feed him.

" Syaoran!!!" She shouted, grabbing his arm and pulling him up.

" Get the hell away from me, bitch," Syaoran growled but then stopped. " What the hell is wrong with you?"

" You don't like me, do you?" Sakura bubbled out, swaying back and forth.

" What??" Syaoran shouted. Then he stopped and looked around. " Where the hell is your date?" He spat out the word 'date' so angrily that Sakura stepped back and almost fell.

Syaoran caught her arm quickly and pulled her arm. " Kinomoto??" He asked, a bit confused.

" You don't like me. I KNOW it. In my heart. That's where I know it. You hurt me...because I like you a lot. But you treat me like..." Sakura looked down and then collapsed on the floor. " Like the ground!! You walk all OVER me!!"

She started to laugh insanely and Syaoran realized quickly that she was drunk. Grabbing her arms and pulling her up, he tried pushing through the people. Dammit!! He was blind and helpless, how was he supposed to get Sakura home?? If she stayed here, drunk and acting like this, she would be taken advantage of and there was no way he was going to let that happen!!

Pushing people away from him, he dragged her to the doors. They were attracting quite a crowd as she struggled against him and finally he grabbed her and put her over his shoulders. The music was hurting his senses and his anger was reaching a boiling point and he knew that he would explode soon.

" Dear Xiao-Lang, where are you taking my date?" An annoying voice said nonchalantly.

Syaoran growled and yelled, " How the fuck did you get her drunk, you idiot??"

" I didn't get her drunk, dear descendant. I'm afraid the punch was spiked and she had drunk a bit too much," Eriol said.

" THEN WHY DIDN"T YOU FUCKING STOP HER?" He yelled at the top of his lungs. It was drawing an even bigger crowd, for people had made a circle around the two, anticipating a fight.

Sakura was banging her fists against his back, weakly. " Let me go, you-you-big lug!"

Eriol said amusedly, " I wasn't aware that it was the punch that was making her so emotional. I'd rather thought it was the sight of you surrounded by all those girls you supposedly hated."

Syaoran flushed hard. " Shut the hell up, Eriol."

" It's true, Xiao-Lang. I'd think that you would be a bit more mature about me taking Sakura out on a date instead of trying to get Sakura jealous," Eriol remarked as Syaoran reached out blindly and pushed someone to the ground.

" Missed," Eriol's voice said as it moved away from him. Yelling in frustration, Syaoran just grabbed onto Sakura tighter and pushed through the doors. Damn Kinomoto nuisance. Damn dance. Damn Eriol!

The cold hair enveloped his skin and he felt himself flush hard at the sight he probably made. A girl slung over his shoulder and he had no idea where the hell he was going. Fuck, she was drunk and he couldn't even take her home safely.

" Damn you, Kinomoto!" He growled as he started to walk forward, blindly.

" Sy-Syaoooran..." She trailed off, giggling lightly. " Why do you hate me?"

Syaoran froze. Of all questions to ask...

a/n: END OF CHAPPIE! voot, a long one for ya guys! juss cuz of my quote unquote 'leave of absence' i think...scratches head anyways, tell me if ya guys liked dis chappie and lol, i loved the reviews. especially the reviewer that was talkin about the difference btw my casual and story writing styles. vverry tru!

lol anyways, send in suggestions and comments aight? see ya latez,

starjade


	15. Realizing

Chapter Fifteen

Card Captor Sakura

Jagged Amber

--starjade--

Realizing

The cold air was biting and harsh. It swept around them like a whirlwind and Syaoran felt himself losing his senses-something he had taught himself over the years never to do.

For some reason, it always happened around Kinomoto. This time it was worse-he could feel her flesh on his, and it was heating his face, causing a flush to spread over his cheeks. Shaking his head violently, he tried to concentrate instead, on getting home.

" What's with the annoying questions," Syaoran grumbled. " You're causing enough trouble for me....getting drunk, man, you dumbass. Maybe now, you'll realize that the place you belong is back in Japan, away from me."

For some reason, that didn't give him any satisfaction anymore. Instead, something hurt in his chest and he frowned. This was not good.

The drunken girl on his shoulder giggled and started to play with his hair. " You hate me. Why?"

Okay, this Kinomoto slut was NOT touching his hair! This was really frustrating. He was trying to concentrate on his surroundings but with this girl on his shoulder, he was indeed, just a blind person, fumbling forward and not knowing where he was going. " I don't have to answer that, wench. Shut the hell up and stop frigging touching my hair!"

" I know why," She said happily. " You hate me because...because...."

Syaoran waited for her answer with baited breath.

" Because I'm prettier then you!" She let out, laughing insanely.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, his shoulders drooping. " You're so damn annoying."

Suddenly, a honk out of nowhere shocked his senses and he stumbled back. He was on the road! The stumble, however, made Sakura slip off of his shoulders and tumble down.

" OW!" Sakura moaned.

" Shit," Syaoran cursed. He was on a road, but not a fast one. He knew this road. Only a few more blocks and he'd be home. But if he carried her....his control on his senses would be lost. But there was no other way. He could just leave her there, moaning about some boo boo on her knee...but contrary to vast opinion, he wasn't THAT cold hearted.

Sighing, he picked her up again and trudged across the road. He'd just have to do the best he could...

After a few minutes of walking, he heard a voice go, "Xiao-Lang!" He rose his head with relief. It was Wei! Footsteps came running towards him and he heard Wei reach him, breathing heavily. " Xiao-Lang! What happened to the young lady?"

" The slut's drunk," Syaoran answered shortly. " Where are we?"

Wei was staring at him, strangely, and Syaoran knew it. The fact that Syaoran didn't know where they were-Wei knew something was up. " We are in front of the mansion, Xiao-Lang."

Syaoran felt relief flood through him. So his intuition hadn't betrayed him, unlike his senses. "Move," He commanded shortly and walked through the doors, and down the path. He pushed open the doors, ignoring the gasp of his mother, who had been waiting anxiously at the door and climbed up the stairs, tripping slightly on the top one but catching his balance. He walked down the hallway to Sakura's room and kicked open the door, walking to where he thought her bed was and dropping her.

Twisting on his heel, he attempted to walk out, but Sakura had grabbed his hand. " Where are you going?" She asked, drowsily.

" To my room. Now let go of my hand, if you know what's good for you," Syaoran warned, his tone taking on a dangerous quality. If only she wasn't a girl, she'd be knocked out cold right now. Trying to calm his tempter, he glared at her.

Sakura smiled faintly in drunken stupor. " I think I'm dying." Syaoran froze at her words and turned to her.

" You're such a fool, you aren't dying," Syaoran said, spitefully. " You're drunk. It was a dance, weren't you at least slightly smart enough to realize that at dances, the punch gets spiked?"

She was grinning. " No, no, no, I'm dying! I don't feel in control. Is that how you feel like when you're dying? I wonder if that's how my father is feeling."

Syaoran felt his whole body tense up and he felt warning bells clash in his head. Her father was dying? He didn't know that...and he shouldn't! She was drunk! She shouldn't be telling him this!

" He's in the hospital....I don't think we can afford his hospital bills anymore....it's getting hard...." Her voice was faint. " Maybe he'll be happy when he meets my mom in heaven....do you think so, Syaoran?"

Syaoran tried to answer but there was a lump in his throat and he couldn't speak as Sakura drifted off to sleep. Her hand dropped from its hold on his wrist but it took him longer to move from the spot he was frozen in.

" How's your health? You're not getting worse are you?...Daddy, maybe I should come back-Dad, please, I'm okay, really I am. Its you I'm worried about. How's the boy I'm supposed to tutor? Well, he's...okay. I think I'm progressing...I hope you get better, Daddy. Say hello to Touya for me, alright?"

Syaoran winced. Her father....This complicated everything....

-----------------

Sakura stumbled out of the washroom, her stomach rumbling unpleasantly. Well, it had a right to do so, after she had emptied her guts several times. Collapsing on her bed, she blinked hard. Memories of last night were invading her head and she groaned.

All in all, she had made a big fool of herself.

Wow....this was all great.

She also had a week before she had to leave Hong Kong. Which meant....a failing mark. Punching the pillow viciously, she growled deeply. She couldn't think about that. She couldn't think about leaving Tomoyo and Yelan....and Syaoran...

Syaoran....she had to apologize! She had made such a fool of herself in front of him, and he had to take her home too! He was blind! Something could've happened to him-and it would've been her fault!

Getting up, she tried to straighten her clothes and then stopped, smiling wryly. Why would he care if her clothes were wrinkled? He couldn't even see her.

Pressing one finger to her temple, trying to hold off a growing head-ache....or the nervousness of having to apologize to the one guy who hated her guts....she opened her door and knocked on his softly.

" Syaoran?" She whispered. Coughing, she tried to speak louder. " Syaoran??"

" WHAT?"

Sakura took a step back, flinching. No, she had to do this.

" Syaoran?? Can...c-can I come in?" She asked, wincing as she stuttered.

There was a slight crash and then a muffled voice. " I'm in the friggin washroom."

" You're not," Sakura said, her voice cracking with guilt. " You're voice is too close."

" Go away."

" Please?"

" Go away!!"

" Syaoran...." Sakura trailed off, but instead of leaving, she sat down, her back against his door, sighing softly. " I don't know what I said yesterday. I don't know what I did. All I remember was saying... a lot of stupid things and making a fool of myself...and most of all, putting you in danger. I know, you're the genius who can still live life even though you can't see....but I still feel guilty."

There was silence, but Sakura knew he was there, listening to every word. In the back of her mind, she wondered why he was still there. A month ago, he would have already kicked her off, complained, left, cussed her out-she didn't know, but she knew he wouldn't have been listening.

Taking a shuddering breath, she kept going, " To be honest, I was just angry....that you were letting all of those girls take care of you....but you never let me near you. This last month, it's been hard for me, I've struggled, I've cried, I've suffered a lot-but I still met you. For some reason....that just means a lot to me."

Her words hanging in the air, too late to grab them back, she waited with baited breath for a reaction, any sort of reaction.

Closing her eyes tightly, she waited...

And waited...

And waited...

Until she knew that he wasn't going to do anything. Sighing, she got up and left to her room, lying back down on her bed and closing her eyes against the hot tears that were burning her eyelids.

She wasn't a good tutor at all....maybe it was a good thing that she was leaving in a week...

-----------------

" ...you were letting all of those girls take care for you....but you never let me near you..."

Those words were pounding in his head, whirling around in a confusing tornado. He had never felt this way before....hell, he never LET himself feel this way.

He was actually caring about the girl.

This was fucking serious.

" Arrggghhh!" He moaned, holding his hair tightly in his hands. He couldn't let this happen! But it already had....too much was going for him. He was going to be the leader of the Li Clan, after proving himself in the Martial Arts competition that was tomorrow! He couldn't care about anyone-much less this random girl who popped into his life....and was going to leave very soon.

No, he wouldn't care.

He wouldn't care at all...

Some things were easier said then done...Sighing, he got up and threw on his practicing clothes, stomping down the stairs and out the door to the backyard, where he practiced every day. Setting up his moves, he began to practice, hitting an invisible opponent, ducking and weaving and throwing all he got into it.

He was going to be the winner....and show them all that being blind didn't stop you from doing what you loved.

His senses instantly blared to life as he felt the familiar scent of cherry blossoms waft into his nose and he breathed in deeply. She was there. Closing her eyes, trying not to be distracted by her scent, her being, her presence-he delivered a kick, and ducked, rolling, initiating another number of kicks and punches, before he couldn't take the silence anymore.

" What are you STARING at?" Syaoran burst out.

There was silence after his words. " Are you mad at me?" She answered, her voice lilting to his ears. Syaoran growled.

" If you shut the hell up, then I won't be! All you do is hang around like some leech. God, I don't even know why you care that much anyways," Syaoran grumbled.

There was another pause but then Sakura burst into happy laughter. " Thank you Syaoran! I felt so guilty! I thought you were mad and that-"

" SHUT UP!"

" Sorry, sorry!"

Syaoran shook his head, trying to concentrate on his martial arts, but there was no way with her....her SCENT right there! He delivered an air kick, but that was all he could do before she started to talk again.

" Can you teach me that?" Sakura asked, her voice light.

Syaoran halted and his eyes widened. " Teach you?" Syaoran guffawed. " Yeah right. Dancing was hard enough. Imagine martial arts-"

" Syaoran, pleeeasee?"

" No friggin way. Stop annoying me!" Syaoran growled, a little bit of wonderment creeping into his body. He never realized how much he talked....he never really did...until this Japanese girl comes out of nowhere. Suddenly, he had a use for his voice box.

" Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Please, please, please, please, please-"

" IF YOU SHUT UP THEN I WILL!! ALRIGHT!?" Syaoran roared, angrily.

There was silence and Syaoran hoped that he had scared away. Unfortunately, Sakura sounded smug. " I win."

Syaoran shot a glare at where she was sitting and sighed. " Get up here and do a kick."

Sakura got up and jumped happily towards him. He concentrated all his senses in feeling the motions she was doing. Her hands seemed to sweep back and her foot went flying in the air with no controlled movement and no style whatsoever until she fell back with a thump.

" Owwww!" Sakura moaned. " I tried kicking high...."

Syaoran stared down at her cynically. " Yes. This is worse then dancing. You desperately lack in co-ordination. As well as many other things. Style, looks, grace-"

Sakura glared up at him and got to her feet. " What are you saying?? That I'm clumsy? That I'm ugly?"

Syaoran pretended to think. "I think you said it for me."

He could almost imagine the look of rage on her face and felt a slow punch come to his face. It was rather pathetic and almost lazily, he reached up and stopped it. It had no skill behind it, but there was enough passion. She tried kicking him, but he just dodged it. He could feel her aura getting angrier, and she pulled her hand away from his and started punching him, but he stopped each one until he grabbed her hands. His heart felt lighter then it had in days.

" You're easier to beat then Yen!" Syaoran said spitefully.

Sakura let out a sound of pure anger. " YEN? You're comparing me to that thing?"

Syaoran nodded slowly, as if she was dumb. " Yes...I think I am..."

"ARGH!" Sakura growled and launched a sideways kick at the boy that...hit him. Straight in the side. Syaoran let out an "Oof!" And fell to the ground.

Sakura's eyes widened with horror. " Syaoran? Syaoran! Oh god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" She fell to her knees beside him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. " Are you ok?? ANSWER ME!"

Then Syaoran opened his eyes. " You're more gullible then Yen too!"

Sakura's eyes widened with shock and then relief. " Syaoran! Don't scare me like that....you....you bastard!" She tried punching him again, but he stopped it once more. He just got up nimbly and to the shock of Sakura, grabbed her around the waist and plopped her over his shoulder. She froze with complete and utter disbelief as he carried her to the fountain and when it was too late, did she realize what was happening. With a high pitched screech, she felt herself being dropped into the fountain.

Cold water sprayed everywhere and she lifted her head out of the water, sputtering in anger. " You-you-"

There he stood, a smirk on his face. " Yeah?"

She sat in the water, too astonished to do anything. This was one of the most surprising days she had ever had with him. Here he was, if she didn't know any better, teasing her!!! It was too much for her to handle and she got out of the fountain, dripping in water and went over to him, placing her hand on his forehead.

" You don't have a fever..." Sakura mumbled absent-mindedly and Syaoran jerked away from her.

" Now leave me alone. You know the competition is tomorrow so let me practice!" Syaoran growled, his weird personality gone and replaced with the Syaoran she knew.

Sakura shook her head and said, " I could help you."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow ironically at her. " From your position?"

Sakura looked at the water dripping clothes and pushed the wet bangs off her forehead. " Well I could-"

" Will you shut up and go inside?" Syaoran said harshly.

Sakura was taken aback by her tone but she shook her head. She knew he was feeling a bit weird too. He had shown a side to her that she had never seen before. A sort of playful side. Wow....those two words did NOT go together. Playful and Syaoran.

Grinning, she replied, " Ok!" And walked off. As she walked, she had a weird feeling that she was being watched. Not by Syaoran, (he couldn't watch her! he couldn't even see her) but by someone else. She whipped around, but calmed herself down. It was probably just the after-effect of Syaoran's weirdness.

Smiling, she opened the door and headed inside. Yelan watched her with wide eyes as she passed by in squelching wet clothes.

" What happened to you?" Yelan gasped, surprised.

Sakura grinned. " Syaoran and I were just outside, playing around."

Walking away she counted down the seconds until she could hear the shocked screech, " Xiao-Lang?? PLAYING AROUND???"

---------

" Get the hell up, woman! How long do you freaking sleep?"

Sakura rolled over, groaning. " Shut uppp...I'm having a really nice dream..." She moaned, slowly.

More annoying rapping at the door. " KINOMOTO, GET THE HELL UP OR I'M COMING IN THERE AND DRAGGING YOU OUT!"

" What is all this yelling?"

" That little slut isn't getting out of her bedroom."

" Xiao-Lang! Don't say those kinds of words! I thought you didn't want her to come."

There was a moment of silence and then Syaoran replied, harshly, " I don't care!! I just thought that maybe you'd want her to come like last time! I don't want her to come! Let her stay there if she wants to!"

Sakura heard angry steps going down the stairs and out the door. Then soft tapping at her door. " Sakura?"

Sakura got up slowly. " Yes, Yelan?"

Yelan walked in, her face looking as though she had seen a ghost. Sakura rose her eyebrows. " Are you okay?"

Yelan grinned. " More than okay! The finals are today. They'll determine the two top fighters of China, who'll battle it out today. It's a pretty bit competition for Xiao-Lang. I think he may want your support."

Sakura's eyes bugged out. " What??"

Yelan smiled. " You've changed Xiao-Lang, so much that I can hardly see the old Xiao-Lang sometimes. You probably aren't aware of what you're doing. I can't even believe it sometimes. I'm sure now....that you are making great progress. Please come to the competition today."

Sakura was flabbergasted. " Of course I'll come! B-but are you sure that I'm actually helping him? I hardly taught him any Japanese-"

Yelan laughed. " I don't really care if he knows Japanese or not. Actually, I think he does know Japanese, he just doesn't like studying it. I only care that he has the strength to fight those demons inside of him. I know that you can help him." With a smile of gratefulness, Yelan got up and went out of the room, saying, " Get ready soon, we're leaving in ten minutes!"

Sakura watched Yelan's back as she left, too astonished to move. Something akin to guilt rushed through her. Was she actually helping Syaoran? Or had she lost sight of her goal, her job...and now was doing it on pure personal bases? Something fluttered inside of her every time she saw him, every time he spoke to her...

The day she would have to leave loomed closer.

She brought her knees to her chest and placed her head down on her knees. She had lost all focus. Things had gotten too personal. She wanted to be friends with Syaoran; she wanted to be close to him. Yelan thought she was the 'tutor', Syaoran, well she didn't know what he thought. He was changing...not a lot, but he was.

How could she leave now? The day she had been looking forward to, all these days, weeks, hours, she just wanted to leave, to rush back to her father's side, make sure he was ok, hang with her friends who loved her and who didn't push her away...now she was dreading that day.

All because of him. All because of Syaoran.

Groaning, she got up and trudged into the bathroom. She'd think about this later. She couldn't be absent-minded on a pivotal day for Syaoran.

------------

" GOOOO XIAO-LANG!" Meiling screamed. She pointed at him, her cheeks flushed with excitement. " That's MY fiancé!!"

Sakura winced at the word. She didn't know why she cared so much that Syaoran and Meiling were engaged. She had meant to ask Syaoran.....There was some sort of story behind it, but she was to embarrassed to. He'd probably want to know why she cared. She didn't have an answer for herself, how would she be able to answer him?

Yelan rose an eyebrow at Meiling. " The competition hasn't even started yet, Meiling. He's getting ready. Why are you cheering for him now?"

Meiling pouted. " He's my fiancé! I can do whatever I want," She looked pointedly at Sakura and Sakura glared back at her. Meiling had somehow figured out that being engaged to Syaoran slightly bothered Sakura and never failed to mention that fact.

Syaoran was dressed up in his green fighting clothes and Meiling and Yelan were heading to the stadium to sit down. Sakura stared at Syaoran, her heart beating hard. Syaoran looked really good in those clothes. Absolutely handsome. His amber eyes flashing with determination, his chestnut hair messy and falling over his eyes, the way he walked towards her-

Walking towards her?

" Kinomoto? What the hell are you still doing here?" Syaoran asked, his eyebrows raising. " Maybe you're blind too. The stadium is that way!"

Sakura glared. " I know that! I was just-I just wanted to-" She breathed and tried to calm herself down. " I wanted to know if you were going to wear my necklace....for good luck."

There was silence after her words and she felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. " I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, you could just-"

" You talk too much, wench. I'm wearing it, aren't I?" Syaoran replied. Sakura stared at him in surprise as he turned around and walked away, the glint of her necklace around his throat. Something wrenched at her heart and she felt her whole body warm up.

Something was really wrong with her. In the back of her mind she knew what was happening, but she couldn't come to terms with it. Not now, not ever...

a/n: Heyyy! Wats up, ppl? Hope you guys liked dis chapter, it's getting a bit more romantic now. I juss wanted to say that Yen and Sairah's plan is a bit more complicated that it seems to be. Can't say anymore or it'll ruin...some of the surprise I guess. And Sakura has to leave in a week! With Syaoran's dense little mind, how can they get together? He's softening quick tho....most probably, after hearing about Sakura's dad.

Alright, review or email, tell me wut ya think! Aight? Aight!! Byeee!

--starjade--


	16. Discoveries

Chapter Sixteen

Card Captor Sakura

Jagged Amber

starjade

Discoveries

" Li Syaoran from Hong Kong!"

His name was announced, piercing and clear, he could hear the cheers among the crowd. His eyes gained an icy amber look as he steeled himself and felt the years of meditation come over his body as his senses fell into position.

He was aware of everything and anything. He needed to keep himself this way and not think of anything that would jar his senses completely.

Like the girl from Japan.

Shaking his head, he walked out into the arena, feeling the hot sun blare down on him as the applause grew louder. He walked into the middle of the arena and looked around himself, trying to pinpoint where his opponent was.

His opponent hadn't come out yet. Soon the announcer blared out, " And Tsukisho Jiro from Bengbu, China!"

He could feel somebody walking towards him and he turned around, facing his opponent.

He could feel the Jiro guy studying him. And then he felt the surprise rolling off his opponent like waves as he stepped back.

" You're blind??" Jiro cried out.

" Yes." Syaoran answered back simply. He was used to this.

Jiro began to laugh. " Now that's an advantage for me. How am I supposed to fight a guy properly if he can't even see me?"

" Don't. Underestimate. Me," Syaoran growled, Jiro's words angering him.

" BEGIN!" The announcer cried and the bell rung for the fight to start. Syaoran circled his rival and tried to calm his nerves.

Then Jiro launched out at him, raining down in fast punches which Syaoran narrowly avoided. Syaoran then ducked down low, sweeping the ground with his feet but Jiro jumped over them, his fists coming out to punch Syaoran from above. Syaoran ducked and rolled, eluding the blow, before coming out in an air kick to the back of Jiro's head.  
It hit and Jiro fell to the ground.

" How...the hell.." He heard his opponent stutter as he got up slowly. Syaoran looked at Jiro with the same cold amber look.

" I've said this once and I'll repeat it. Don't underestimate me," Syaoran whispered, his tone cold.

" We'll see about that, you blind little punk," Jiro growled before running at Syaoran again. Jiro's speed was faster then Syaoran's ability to avoid them and a punch landed on his cheek and Syaoran flew backwards, falling to the ground. Jiro didn't waste the opportunity and came at Syaoran, kicking and punching him as Syaoran fought to regain his senses.

He had to remember that this fight was important. He had to win to gain any recognition. He had to show the world that even "_disabled_" people were equal to those perfectly healthy. He would show them all.

Grabbing the necklace around his neck, he breathed in. He would do this for everyone. His family...his father...even Sakura Kinomoto...

She was expecting him to win. And by all gods, he'd win.

And he flipped up once more, his body battered but his eyes containing the passion that he didn't show at the beginning of the fight. And with a cry, he launched himself at Jiro.

-------------

Sakura gasped, her eyes widening at the scene unfolding before her. The fight was intense and the crowd was very involved in the competition between Bengbu's greatest fighter and Syaoran, the legendary blind martial artist.

In the beginning, Syaoran had the advantage of surprise.....but Jiro was catching up with his speed that seemed to escape Syaoran's heightened senses.

" No...Syaoran," She whispered under her breath as Syaoran fell to the ground.

" BEAT THEM ALL, XIAO-LANG WHO IS MY FIANCÉE!" Meiling screamed at the top of her lungs, smirking pointedly at Sakura.

Sakura glared back. She was getting quite tired of this. Through the whole competition, Meiling never failed to mention that Syaoran was her fiancée. It was grating on her nerves and she really wanted to punch Meiling in the face so she would shut up.

" What's wrong with you, Kinomoto? Are you worried about Xiao-Lang? Or are you jealous of the relationship Syaoran and I have....and that you wish you had?" Meiling asked, her tone syrupy.

Sakura whipped around with appalled eyes. " Wish I had? Yeah right! The only relationship I want with Syaoran is friendship-"

" HA!" Meiling let out a squawk of laughter. " I don't believe that for a second. Sakura Kinomoto, you like my fiancée. I would even go as far as to say that you've fallen in love with him."

All the blood drained out of Sakura's face and she hissed, " I am not in love with your fiancée!"

Meiling just smirked. " We'll see."

Sakura just stared at Meiling and then turned back to the fight, hardly able to concentrate. _I would even go as far as to say that you've fallen in love with him...._She was NOT in love with Syaoran! What was Meiling talking about??

To be in love with someone meant that you're willing to give up anything for the one you love...even your own happiness....you'd want to be with them, you wouldn't be interested in anyone else-

" No! Xiao-Lang!" She heard Yelan cry out and she was jerked out of her thoughts as her attention went back to the fight in the arena.

Syaoran was cut and bruised, looking more beat then he ever had before. Sakura felt her heart thump and she slowly rose out of her seat, leaning against the steel handrails separating her from the arena. Her eyes focused on Syaoran and she felt worry and fear pump through her blood.

" Syaoran..." She whispered, as he struggled to punch back but Jiro had come out with a hook that sent Syaoran crashing to the ground once more.

" No!! Syaoran!!" She yelled, terror crashing through her body. She couldn't stay aloof anymore, she couldn't sit down and watch Syaoran lying there hurt! She wanted to run out there in the arena, but she knew he would be disqualified if she did..

Meiling whispered, fearfully, " I think he's going to have to give up. If he doesn't, he'll be killed."

" No!" Sakura said forcefully. " He can still win! He still has to prove to the world that...he can do it...he can!"

Meiling shook her head, looking at Sakura with distraught eyes. " Look at him! He can hardly stand up! Do you want him to die??"

" SYAORAN, GET UP! PLEASE! DON'T LET HIM WIN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. He was bleeding and a well aimed kick by Jiro at his stomach made him bend over in pain and Sakura knew he must've broken a rib.

Tears filled her eyes and she turned to Meiling. " I think he would rather die then give up," She said, solemnly.

And shockingly, Syaoran did get up. Beaten and bruised, he got up. Dust covered his ripped clothes but with surprising speed, he launched out at Jiro. Kicks and punches, all done with precise calculations of the exact position Jiro was in and the exact weak points that left Jiro falling to the ground. With one last punch, Jiro was unconscious.

And after that, Syaoran fell as well, right beside him.

The crowd leapt to their feet, applause ringing through the stadium like thunder. Sakura couldn't take it anymore and she ran through the crowd until she got to the arena gates. She pushed through them and ran as fast as she could to Syaoran's limp form.

" Syaoran! You won!" She breathed, collapsing to her knees. Never had she felt so many emotions then she had at that one point, watching Syaoran fight. She touched his dirty, bloodied cheek and whispered, " You made it, Syaoran. You won."

Syaoran was unconscious and couldn't hear her words....but she felt the need to say it, to show the whole world. He was a miracle. A blind martial artist. It had to be magic. It had to be some kind of magic that kept this remarkable boy going.....and surprising everybody, over and over again.

The doctors came running up to them but Sakura could hardly pay attention to any of them. She was trying to figure out this feeling in her chest....and was too scared to come to terms with it.

They picked up Syaoran and Jiro, putting them on stretchers. One of them checked their blood pressure, the other checking for major wounds.

Sakura's eyes widened and her breath caught. Syaoran was holding onto something around his neck. The doctor pried his fingers off of it and Sakura's heart thumped in her chest, hard and painful.

It was the key necklace she had given to him.

And then they carried him away, Syaoran and Jiro, away from the cheering audience and the arena...and away from her.

She looked down and tried to breath. What was happening to her? To him? Somehow, this tutoring job wasn't just a tutoring job anymore. Somehow, it wasn't just a good mark anymore.

It was something else. Something she was too afraid to delve into...

---------------------

She waited at the doorway impatiently. It had to come soon...it had to! Her plan wouldn't work without them...

Then she saw another brown haired girl running up the marble stairs. She nearly jumped for joy at the package in the brunette's hands.

" Give it to me!" She demanded as soon as the brunette got to the top of the stairs. She snatched the package away from the girl and ran to her room where she dumped the contents out onto her bed.

Pictures fluttered onto her bed, colourful and detailed. All of them close-ups. All of them reflecting scenes that could be interpreted the wrong way. And that's what she was looking for.

" That Kinomoto bitch is going to pay," She smiled to herself. Inwardly, she did feel a pang of guilt for doing such a thing to a girl she hardly knew. But then she reminded herself that Sakura had taken away her most precious thing in the world.

Syaoran.

It was all about survival. Survival meant sacrifices. And if Sakura had to be sacrificed, so be it.

" Yen...I still don't understand what you're going to do with these pictures-" Sairah began to say, but Yen just held a hand up.

" You'll see, Sairah," Yen said softly, holding one picture up. It was of Syaoran, face wild with emotion , carrying a drunk Sakura in his arms.

" You'll see."

----------------------

Sakura sat, watching Syaoran sleep peacefully. His cuts were bandaged and the doctors had one arm in a cast which he had fractured during the fight. He looked innocent while he slept. A lot more innocent then he did in real life.

He looked like he had the ability to smile. Which in real life, seemed impossible.

" Sakura?"

Sakura jerked out of her thoughts and looked towards the doorway. Yelan stood there, smiling softly.

" Sakura...a phone call came for you at the household. Wei just informed me and gave me the number to call back. Take my cell and call whoever it was back. It sounded quite important," Yelan said, holding out a small, black cell phone.

Sakura nodded, looking back at Syaoran for a few seconds before taking the phone and the piece of paper where the phone number was listed. Before she could walk out of the room, Yelan put a hand on her shoulder.

" Thank you, Sakura," She said, softly. " Thank you for taking care of my son. Words cannot express my gratitude towards you."

Sakura smiled, weakly back. " It was nothing, Yelan."

She stepped out of the room and walked outside where she could have a bit of privacy. Then she looked at the number.

It was Touya's number! Her heart began to thump in her chest. Nothing had happened to her father...had it? She quickly dialled the number and impatiently waited as it began to ring.

" Hello?"

" Touya!! Touya, it's Sakura!" Sakura gasped into the phone.

" Sakura! Where have you been?"

" Oh....I was at the hospital. My....the boy I'm tutoring...he was in this competition thing and he got hurt..."

" Okay. But Sakura, listen to this! Our debts have been paid off! Fujitaka can have the operation he needed to have since the beginning!"

Sakura felt the phone begin to slip out of her hands as her mouth dropped open in shock. " Our debts? Paid off? Who-What-Where-" She began to question, surprise and anxiety coursing through her like a river.

" I don't know-but the letter we got-it said something about you and I wanted to ask-"

Then the phone died and Touya's words were cut off.

" No!!" Sakura yelled, looking at the phone desperately. The battery had died out. Running inside, she ran inside Syaoran's room, looking around for Yelan...

And met Syaoran's open eyes.

" Sy-Syaoran?" She stuttered out, shocked that he was awake.

His head tilted a bit and Sakura felt her heart pang at the lost look in his eyes. " Kinomoto?"

He hadn't sensed her. Well, it wasn't much of a surprise, after such a huge fight, of course his senses must have took a beating as well...

" Yeah....it's me," She said, calming down a bit. She moved to sit beside him, where she had sat since the morning.

He took a deep breath and shifted a bit and Sakura felt as if she _was _talking to a blind boy. Usually, Syaoran was so intelligent, that even the defocused look in his eyes didn't seem like much....sometimes, she felt that he could see...but now, she felt as if he was a small, vulnerable, blind boy.....

It was unnerving.

" Who-Who won?" He asked, his voice low and scratchy.

" You did!" Sakura said, knowing that this fact would make him happy. " You won, at the very end! He was good, really good....you almost lost, but then I don't know what made you win, but you won! But....you took quite a beating...you been unconscious for 12 hours..."

" 12 hours...." Syaoran repeated. He groaned a bit, and his head knocked back onto the pillow. " I feel like shit."

Sakura looked down at her hands. " Well, it's understandable-"

" What's understandable? I was beaten down, time and time again during that fight! Hell, I only won because I faked that I was down and I didn't have any strength left....and then when he thought he won, that was when I pounced on him. It was also because of-" He stopped and he got up, his amber eyes flashing with anger that made her actually feel more relieved. The old Syaoran was coming back..

" It was also because of what?" She asked gently.

He was silent. Then he whirled towards Sakura and hissed, " Why do you care so much? Why the hell did you help me? Why the hell did you come here, why did you have to give me that necklace, why do you have to be so-so-so-"

He stopped and Sakura sat, shocked at his outburst. She swallowed and answered back, " I do care, Syaoran. I care-I care a lot about you-"

" Why would you care about me when I don't give a shit about you?" Syaoran spat, cutting her off.

Sakura felt her chest constrict. Her eyes grew watery at his words and she tried to convince herself that he didn't mean it, that he just said these things when he was insecure and didn't know-

But it was too emotion filled. It was too....sincere. And Sakura felt as if her whole world was crashing down on her. She got up, and whispered, " Cuz...I just do." And then she left.

She had a week before she left. A week. And every time she thought Syaoran was getting better, he'd reverse everything, his anger would come back and all her work would unravel.

But now, it was more then just that. She had gotten too...emotionally involved in it. And now...she did care a lot about Syaoran. Now...it was on a whole different level.

She wanted to see him smile. She wanted to stroke his skin, run her hands through his hair and hold him tight....she wanted to see him happy...she wanted..

She wanted..

Sakura got out of the room and leaned her back against the cold, white wall. And she closed her eyes and felt the tears of pain and realization squeeze through her eyes and down her cheeks.

She wanted him.....

---------------------

Syaoran tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep. He felt as if he was a little kid again....his head hurt, his whole body ached, and he knew he must've looked like a mess. Jiro had broken one of his ribs and it killed every time Syaoran tried to shift into a better position.

He groaned in agitation. He hated being stuck in a hospital bed. He was always in the hospital when he was a kid. Getting operations, getting treated when he got into accidents...which he got into a lot....he had promised himself when he was a kid that he would be the son his father always wanted. A perfectly healthy son. And that was when he started developing his senses....with the help of martial arts, his heightened senses made up for his blindness..

But in this weakened state, he was a blind man in a bed and he was surrounded by darkness.

" Look at the blind little rich kid, he wants someone to play with!"

He kept his face to the ground, his cheeks streaked with dirt, his sunglasses strewn and broken on the ground. He held on tightly to the ball in his hands, trying to breath and remind himself of his martial arts lessons. He was hated enough because of his wealth and enough people in the city blamed him for his father's death. The fact that he survived caused him to be quite loathed....he thought that even the elders hated him too...

" Come with us, boy! Come play with us!" He raised his head, surprised and one boy grabbed onto his shirt sleeve, leading him with them. As he was blinded in his eyes, he was blinded in his heart too as he yearned for this acceptance.

" RUN!" He heard them cry and footsteps pounded through his ears as they ran away from him....and silence greeted him.

" Guys? Wh-where did you go?" He spoke, his voice loud with a desperate tone underneath. He was alone...again...

And in the distance, a train whistle and fear seeped through him as he began to run.

He gasped, opening his eyes. Then, feeling the coarse bed sheets underneath him and the white hospital bed that he lay on, he felt himself calm down.

Memories like that coursed through him everyday. His caretakers, physiologists, the elders, everyone thought of his blindness as a disability, everyone thought of him to be weak and insane....they all thought he would never be the leader his father was.

But he proved them all wrong. His blindness was no longer a disability, he was strong and intelligent and he could be...no he WOULD be the leader that his father was. He would be everything his father wanted him to be....and more..

His life was very organized. He had made sure of it. He never talked, he never had friends, everything was planned out. He would win the competition, he would prove to the world and the elders of who and what he was made of....and he would become the perfect leader...

Until that Kinomoto girl came and shook everything up. Now no longer was everything dark and black. He began to yearn to see colours...in his dreams, he saw them. He could feel the dark, lush green grass, the yellow, shining sun, the crystal blue water, and her-

He wanted to see her, he needed to see her....he wanted to hear her voice, he wanted to feel her skin...he wanted to fight with her, hear her snap at him and smile, because she was there and there was no limit and there was nothing holding him back...

But he couldn't trust her. He had trusted before and his trust was always broken, broken like the pieces of glass that caused his blindness.

There was no space for her in his life, he knew that. She was a weakness, proven to him over and over. His senses lost when he felt her touch, he no longer felt strong and in control..

It would be better with her gone.

" Dear Xiao-Lang, as intelligent as you were in your fight today, your not like that in reality, are you? Treating your tutor like that, it should shame you!"

Syaoran jerked. " Hiirigizawa?" He snarled. " What the hell are you doing here?"

" Well, I'm just here to tell you, that the girl is probably gone now. Leaving Hong Kong and gone without a trace. If I was in her place, I would be."

Syaoran froze_. " Why would you care about me when I don't give a shit about you?"_

Fuck it all, he did care.

a/n: hmmmmmmmmm.....yes, im dun anther chapter!! come on, i gave u ENUFF clues about wut yen and sairah are plannin! ya guys must've got it by now! u guys are an intelligent bunch of reviewers, that i can tell, so commonn! loll, aight, see ya latez, ppl gimme suggestions and comments, i have no idea wut im gonna write unless i hear wut ya guys want!

and yes i noe u guys all want it....the HOOK. UP. lol, its happenin...very soon...maybe the next chapter!! maybe not....hmmm...

see ya latez,

starjade


	17. Friends

Chapter Seventeen

Jagged Amber

Card Captor Sakura

starjade

Friends

" So-So what if she leaves? Hell, why would I give a flying shit if she left?" He choked out, sitting up painfully.

Eriol laughed and Syaoran heard footsteps and someone settle beside him in the chair that Sakura had occupied just moments ago.

" Your expression tells me differently. Your actions tell me differently. Xiao-Lang, Sakura is a nice girl-"

" Aren't you the one whose into her? Why the hell are you pushing her onto me as if I was in love with her or something?" Syaoran scoffed but Eriol interrupted him.

" I'm not saying that your in love with her. Your the one whose putting words in my mouth," Eriol said, smirking.

Syaoran flushed hard and turned his head away. " Just get the hell out of my room."

" Think about what I said, Xiao-Lang. Sometimes, when you've been repeatedly hurt, you want to protect yourself from being hurt again....but while doing that, your protecting yourself from something that can give you happiness for the rest of your days. It's all about risks. Sometimes, to be happy, you have to take risks. And to risk getting hurt again-"

" Would you fucking shut up and get the hell out of my room?" Syaoran interrupted, angrily.

Eriol sighed. " Alright, dear descendant. But think about what I said-"

" Like shit I will," Syaoran shot back, but no one responded to his angry reply. He tried to settle down again, but he couldn't. He kept thinking about Sak-Kinomoto.

Maybe....maybe she was the one girl who was.....sincere. Who actually meant her words. Who he could....who he could finally.....finally trust...

His fists clenched. These thoughts had resounded before in his mind but he had never acknowledged them. The anger....no, the fear still surrounded him. He took another deep breath to calm his nerves.

His body ached. And he still had another fight coming up. He had won the semi-finals. He only had one fight left and that fight would determine the best martial artist in china.

He wanted-no he needed to win.

But most importantly....he had to get back that Kinomoto girl.

Look what your doing. Your blind in your eyes now your blind in your judgement? She's a lying slut and you know it! Your as foolish as the rest of them, your weak!! A voice inside his head echoed.

He pushed it out and he got up, wincing at the pain that electrocuted his body. Holding onto his side where the bandages were wrapped around his torso like a straitjacket, he got up, trying to push all the conflicting emotions out of his head.

First things first, he told himself. He'd just get her back. Then he'd deal with all the friendship shit afterwards.

------------------

" So somebody paid for father?" Sakura repeated, flabbergasted.

Touya's voice sounded relieved. " Yeah. He's safe now. The operation is going well. Dad's going to make it."

Sakura felt like a great weight was lifted off of her heart. She felt elated with happiness.

" Thank god!!! Who paid though? And what did he say about me??"

" All he said was that he was paying for Sakura's father. And that he wasn't doing it because of stupid reasons. That was it," Touya remarked, sounding confused.

Sakura sat down hard on her bed. " Really..." She trailed off and shook her head. Stupid reasons? It almost sounded like....no, but Syaoran would never do anything kind like that.

_" Why do you care about me when I don't give a shit about you..."_

Sakura banged the side of her head with her fist, trying to get the words out. But they kept pounding and pounding at her.

He didn't care about her. What did she expect? Him to be some sappy little baby, holding onto her and expecting her to guide him through the seeing world?

A little gratitude maybe, Sakura thought stubbornly. Not hatred. Not disgust. Not-

" Sakura? You there?"

" Ye-yeah, Touya, I'm here. The program ends in a few days," Sakura said, a bit sorrowfully. She had been looking forward to this day for days on end. Now she didn't want to leave...she didn't want to leave him...

What irony. He hated her. And she...

And she..

" Well, call when you're coming back. I'll update you on father's condition. I hope your staying good over there," Touya said, his voice growing stern.

Sakura giggled. " Good as you were at my age."

Touya's voice went high pitched. " Whaaaattt? When I was your age-dammit, I hope your not doing the things I did!!"

Sakura laughed harder and she quickly said, " Bye, Touya!" And hung up the phone to his yelling voice.

Her smile died as she thought about leaving. She didn't want to. But how could she stay? She had school back at home, she had to get back to her father....she had her friends, her whole life in Japan.

And here, she didn't exactly feel welcome..

She sat on her bed and folded her hands in her lap. Try to think of the good memories, Sakura thought to herself

Tomoyo....finally living in a mansion....Yelan and Eriol...the times Syaoran and her had a good moment...at the martial arts for the disabled....at school, when he stuck up for her....when he dumped her in the fountain, when he talked to her, when he wore that necklace, when they danced, when he carried her home, when he protected her and fought for her, when he supported her when she cried-

Someone burst into her room and she could hear cries coming from inside the mansion. She got to her feet and whirled around.

Then she gasped out of pure shock.

Syaoran stood there, tubes still taped to his arm and a bandage wrapped around his stomach. He was sweating profusely and his hair was tousled and his eyes seemed crazy.

" Sakura???" He said, his voice rough. " You there?"

Sakura....he said her name....

At times she thought that he didn't even know her name. Or maybe he hated her so much that he didn't even want to foul his mouth by speaking the word.

But, now, he said it with such urgency-it melted her heart and her chest banged with a feeling so deep, it nearly ate her up from the inside.

" I-I'm here..." She said, her voice cracking a bit from the emotion she felt. Just out of him saying her name. Confusion filled her at why he was here...when he should've been at the hospital.

Relief flashed through his face for a split second before contorting in pain. " That bastard....Hiirigizawa didn't know what the hell he was talking about..."

" Wh-what? Syaoran, what are you doing here? You should be in the hospital!! Your ribs are broken, you should be resting!!" Sakura cried, worry filling her.

Syaoran fell to his knees and his eyes were closed tightly and his jaw was clenched, his arm across his stomach. She could tell he was holding back the pain and she went down on her knees, facing him, her eyes searching his face desperately.

" Syaoran! How did you get here! Why did you come here? Why were you looking for me??" Sakura demanded, anxiously.

" I-I- th-thought-" he gasped with pain and Sakura felt hot tears spring to her eyes, "-y-you left-"

" No!! No, I would never leave..." She said, her voice ending in a slight whisper. " Never.."

His unseeing eyes opened, focusing on a spot behind her and then they closed again as he took a deep, shuddering breath. " Why do you care about me..."

Sakura waited with baited breath.

" Wh-when I've been a bastard to you?"

With that, he fell unconscious and Yelan and Meiling burst into the room with two hospital policemen and doctors. They halted short and with wide eyes, took in the scene in front of them.

Syaoran cared. Syaoran had cared enough to come running from the hospital.  
He had changed. Changed so much that it wasn't possible to see the old, cold-hearted Syaoran anymore.

Sakura Kinomoto had changed him.

---------------

He was recovering quickly. Three days had flown by since the incident and Sakura was leaving in four days. The whole Li household was shocked and surprised at the incident and many regarded Sakura as a whole different person.

She was able to somehow get through his cold exterior and had actually formed a friendship with the boy.

And according to Yelan, maybe even more.

Yelan was careful not to mention love when discussing Syaoran with Sakura. She knew both of them were not ready to enter that stage, Syaoran would probably never recognize his feelings for the girl. Sakura was already quite aware that she felt something for Syaoran but she was too sensitive to ever grab hold of the feelings and take charge.

And it didn't help that she was leaving so soon.

Yelan had called the officials in which she had sent the application for tutors, requesting another month of stay for Sakura. Even though it was quite impossible that she could, Yelan hoped the answer would be yes.

If not, Syaoran might revert back to his cold self again....and slowly destruct everything he had worked hard for.

Meiling was angry about the whole situation and often teamed up with Yen to harass Sakura at school. Without Syaoran there, they were ten times more vicious. Meiling was quite jealous, for growing up with Syaoran, she always thought they would end up married.

Until Sakura came into his life, of course.

The first time Sakura went into the hospital to visit him after the incident, the situation was awkward. And quite destructive, to say the least.

Sakura knocked on Syaoran's door, nervousness emitting from her body like waves. When no one answered, she opened the door slowly, and walked in. Syaoran was sleeping on the bed, quiet as a lamb. She tip toed in and sat as silently as she could on the chair next to him.

Staring at his still face, she thought back to yesterday, where he had stormed into her room. He cared about her. Happiness was all she could feel . Her father was alright, Syaoran cared about her, now if only the school she was attending would be a bit better. Yen and Meiling were never off her back, for more ways to taunt and embarrass her.

" This reminds me of the time you were on that horse," Sakura whispered softly, giggling a bit. " And you fell off and hurt your arm. I watched you while you slept because that was the only time I was allowed in your room. You'd kick me out if I even stepped in it while you were awake."

She smiled softly and then shook with shock when he responded, " That was your fault by the way. I don't think you have a brain in that head of yours, which I expect out of all japanese sluts."

Sakura stared at him and he opened his eyes, facing the ceiling. Sakura then comprehended his words and glared at him. " I am not a slut!"

" Yes you are."

" NO, I'm not!"

" Yes."

" NOOO!"

" No."

" Yes-" Sakura halted and then thought. Syaoran smirked.

" You are as dumb as I thought you were," Syaoran remarked.

Sakura glared, sullenly. " Yeah, thanks for the gratitude. I come all the way to the hospital and have to bear with your insults. What a welcome."

" What do you expect??" Syaoran sneered. Then he put on a false, high pitched voice. " Ohh, Sakura, I am so overjoyed to see you! Let's be friends forever!"

Sakura stared at him and then burst out into giggles. " Now that would just be freaky!!"

Syaoran shook his head and Sakura's giggles died down. Then came that feared, awful, awkward silence. Sakura shifted uncomfortably, and Syaoran fingered the TV remote restlessly.

"I-" They both started at the same time and then they fell quiet.

Sakura looked at him from the corners of her eyes and smiled. " Thanks," she said. He twitched a bit and she elaborated. " For-for telling me-showing me-that you do-well-don't hate me. I thought you did."

" I did," Syaoran growled.

Sakura blinked and he glared at her. " We're not chums now just because I'm decided to let you off on my insults. Think of it as my going away present."

Sakura felt her heart sink a bit and she smiled. " It's a nice going away present."

Syaoran shrugged, indifferently. " At least you'll get your damned A."

Sakura giggled and got up. " And I'll get a friend too," She said cheerfully, walking out of the room.

A little bit of surprise shock came from Syaoran's end.

" We're not friends!!" Syaoran yelled, his voice flustered.

" Yes we are!" Sakura called out, happily.

" NO!"

" Yes!

" NO!

" No!

" Yes-" He stopped and Sakura burst into laughter before turning away and walking off, hearing his distinct, " Dammit!!" before she left completely.

-------------

Meiling stared down at her hands, seeing red the same colour as her irises. She wanted to hurt someone.....namely, the cheerful little slut Sakura.

She came, unbidden, into their lives and took over everything that Sakura was. And succeeded!! She succeeded in doing something in a month that Meiling couldn't do all her life.

She helped Syaoran feel. She helped him care, she helped him open up a bit, she changed him!!

Meiling lived for the day that she would change Syaoran. The day that he would turn to her, marry her, love her-it didn't matter if he was blind. At the accident, Meiling felt her daydreams turn to mush. Her daydreams never involved Syaoran being blind.

It involved him looking at her with love in his eyes, telling her that she was beautiful. But he couldn't see!! But she got over it through the years and knew that it didn't matter that he had a disability-

She would still be his future wife.Always.

Until she came along. Sakura Kinomoto. Meiling hated her.

" She can't just come in and take MY place!! MY role!!" Meiling screamed out, tears pouring from her eyes. Her hands clenched into fists and she pounded the ground in anger.

Tears trailed down her cheeks and fell off her chin, landing in droplets on the ground. Sakura had everything she wanted. Syaoran.

She had felt bad today when she had added in with Yen's insults. She had pushed Sakura, making her trip. She had badmouthed her to everyone and now the school hated Sakura. She made sure she did everything in her power to make Sakura's life hell.

But no matter what she did, she still wanted Sakura's life. She was jealous.

" How-How could she do that? Gain his trust, gain his friendship-" She broke into a sob. " And everything I've done, every sacrifice I've made only ended up in his coldness! I'm the one for him! I am!! Where did she come from??"

" Maybe you aren't the one for him, dear."

Meiling jerked and leapt to her feet, whirling to face the speaker. Her eyes widened at Yelan.

" Yelan!" She breathed, jerking into a short bow. " I didn't know you were there."

Yelan looked at her solemnly. " Meiling...I know you feel for my son. I know you've tried to help him change. I know you hate Sakura for succeeding. But you must realize....that if such a thing is happening, that maybe you aren't meant for Xiao-Lang. Maybe you are meant for someone else," Yelan spoke softly.

Meiling shook her head. " But-but-for years-I've only dreamt of him as my future husband-how can it be-"

" The agreement was that you are to be engaged to Xiao-Lang unless he finds someone else. He may indeed have found someone else dear....maybe it is time for you to let go," Yelan whispered, placing a hand on Meiling's shoulder.

Meiling just burst into tears and hugged Yelan tight. She didn't want to let go...even though she knew she had to.

a/n: DoooNE! lolll, hope you guyz liked this chapter. ooo and the competition isnt done yet. itz comin soon, the last one to figure out the best martial artist in china. ( or was it asia??) yuuuuup i knoe they're not together. yet. and yen has not revealed this drastic plan of hers. but it will all come soon and this story will end as well......WHICh i dont want it too!! lollll i love this story too much! aight ppl, give me suggestions (no matter how many times i say it, no one doeeeesss!!) and comments!!

see ya latez,

--starjade--


	18. Trickery

Chapter Eighteen

****

Card Captor Sakura

Jagged Amber

__

starjade

Trickery

" When are you coming home??"

The words came unbidden yet strangely, Sakura expected it. Dread flowed through her veins and she looked down, trying to think of the words to say.

" When am I coming home?" She repeated, looking at the floor and then at the wall, searching for the words. " I'm not sure.."

" Wasn't this only for a month or two? You should be home in a few days. Right?"

The expectant note in his voice constricted her throat and she felt herself give in. " Yeah...yeah, that's right. I'm coming home in a few days."

A relieved sigh. Sakura winced.

" At least you're doing good over there from what I've heard. And I still have to find this kind person who paid for my operation. Touya's been trying to track him down but we have no leads. Anyways, come home soon, okay?" Fujitaka said, his voice light and comforting.

Sakura felt her shoulders droop and she said, quietly, " Yea. I'll come home soon." Fujitaka said bye and Sakura let the phone drop back onto its cradle and she exhaled loudly.

Things were getting too complicated. She didn't know how she felt. She wanted-she wanted to stay....badly...and she didn't even know why...

" Where is that Kinomoto bit-" A voice was yelling down the hallway and Sakura jerked, turning around. Syaoran stopped in the middle of his sentence, his head tilting to the side a bit.

" Kinomoto?" He asked tentatively. His senses had suffered great damage since the fight and he was still recovering. He was now as helpless as he first was when he was a child.

" I'm here...and what were you about to call me?" Sakura asked, her voice taking on a cheerful tone.

" Do you really want me to repeat it? Here I'll give you a hint. You'll find it in the dictionary next to Kinomoto. It rhymes with Witch," Syaoran leered.

" You little-" Sakura cried, angrily, walking up to him and stomping on his foot the way she always did with her brother. Syaoran doubled over, grabbing his foot and swearing through clenched teeth.

" What's going on up there?" they heard Yelan call.

" Tell the TUTOR you HIRED to stop ABUSING ME!" Syaoran roared.

Sakura's jaw dropped and she let out a huff. " Well, isn't that rich?? I AM not ABUSING YOU! You were verbally abusing me!"

" Well you were physically abusing me!"

" Well you were MENTALLY abusing me!"

" Well you were sexually-"

" DON'T EVEN GO THERE!"

They stopped, breathing hard in anger and they could hear Yelan's light laughter at the bottom of the stares and they both let out a groan.

Syaoran turned and glared at Sakura. " Weren't we supposed to GO someplace? Or have you lost even more brain cells and can't even comprehend a single word that comes out of my mouth," He sneered.

" What comes out of your mouth only pigs could comprehend," Sakura said, sweetly. Syaoran scoffed and Sakura walked down the stairs, grabbing onto his arm and helping him down the stairs.

Another major achievement was that Syaoran let Sakura help him. He never mentioned it and always looked pissed off when he let her help him, but he let her do it all the same. He was still rude, mean, egotistical and cruel-but little things had changed about him. He talked more. He let her help him. He actually hung out with her more.

To a normal person, this wouldn't seem like a big change at all. Yet with Syaoran, Sakura knew he could never do a complete 360 from the way he was before. She didn't want him to either. She liked him for who he was.

Yet all these changes occurred right when she had to leave.

Trying to force the thought out of her mind, she grabbed a corner of his sleeve and led him to the kitchen where Yelan sat, sipping a mug of coffee.

" We're going out now. Is it okay for him to leave?" Sakura asked, her voice worried.

" Yes, as long as he doesn't strain himself. His ribs are still healing," Yelan said gently and Sakura nodded. The two of them walked out of the door and once they were out, Syaoran turned on Sakura.

Syaoran growled, " What the hell was that?! I'm not some baby. Unlike you, I don't need to be pampered every second."

" Coming from a guy who lives in a mansion with servants attending to his every order?" Sakura shot back.

Syaoran sputtered. Sakura, feeling mighty proud of herself, walked towards the limo but Syaoran had shouted, " At least I'm don't slut around with Hirrigizawa!"

Sakura tensed at the harsh words and felt herself get angry. " Slut AROUND? What do you think I am?? And why are you still hung up over the Hiirigizawa incident??

" What do I think you are? I think its pretty obvious," Syaoran responded, his amber eyes flashing. " And I am not hung up over the fact that you're the free for all whore-"

" WHAT??" Sakura screeched. She dropped the corner of his sleeve and turned away, stomping off in the opposite direction. " Find your own way back home, Li!!!" She yelled back.

Syaoran stood still for a few seconds before muttering, " Fine." He turned away and started to move slowly, forcing himself to keep his hands to his sides and not to automatically go up and start searching around.

Sakura turned and around and gasped. He was walking right out onto the road!! Sakura ran back quickly and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him onto the sidewalk.

" I don't need your help," Syaoran said lowly, glaring sullenly.

" Well you do when your about to be killed," Sakura said, softly, trying to contain the anger and sadness she felt when he said such words to her.

Syaoran just shook his head and stared straight ahead, following her as they walked towards the limo which was waiting around the corner for them.

-------

" Where are we?" Syaoran asked, impatiently.

" You'll see," Sakura said, mischievously.

Syaoran stared at her, ironically. " You sure about that?"

Sakura looked at him and then the meaning behind his words set in. " Ohhh...oh, well...you'll hear?" Sakura squeaked.

Syaoran looked at her and a corner of his mouth twitched. He shook his head and looked straight ahead. " You're such an idiot."

Sakura smiled widely, grinning like a maniac. She didn't know why she felt so happy when he would almost smile. It changed his face drastically. His face was usually so sullen, with a sharp jaw line, cold set mouth and dark, flashing eyes. Yet when that twitch occurred....it was almost like he was a new person.

She wondered what a full smile would look like. The she shook her head. She shouldn't even be thinking such thoughts....even now, when she had accepted the fact that she had feelings for the cold hearted blind boy....she knew that nothing could happen, nothing WILL happen.

He detested her. Sure, he was a step up from hating her, but he still would rather be without her.

It hurt her a lot more then she'd like it to hurt.

Finally, they had walked across the dock and she watched as Syaoran instantly tensed as he felt the rocky boards underneath his feet and the salty air rush past him. His nose twitched and his brows furrowed.

" Where the hell are we??" Syaoran asked, angrily.

" The sea!" Sakura spread her arms out gleefully.

Syaoran's face turned into an ironic expression. " You brought me to the sea. Wow. So you probably expect me to stare out at the beautiful scenery around me, enjoying the picture perfect ripples in the sea and the sun glinting off the waves. Yeah. Right. Look at my eyes tutor, and tell me, do you for one minute think I can SEE?!?"

He sounded like his old, bitter self and Sakura's shoulders slumped a bit at his words. " I didn't take you so you can enjoy the scenery, Syaoran..." Sakura said, her voice hushed. " I brought you here so we can go on a boat ride."

" A...boat ride?" Syaoran repeated. " I've never been ON a boat-"

" Exactly!" Sakura said, cheerfulness coming back into her voice. " Look, they're about to leave! Let's get on!!"

Their feet thumped against the dock and Syaoran held on rather tightly on her arm to keep himself from keeling over. His senses still skewed, he felt the bustle of people around him and shoved on a pair of sunglasses.

Sakura looked at him, giggling. " Do you want a seeing stick with that?"

Syaoran glared at her. " Shut the hell up."

The boat was immense. It gave rides around the sea for tourists to view Hong Kong while on a boat . People stood around them, of all races, looking up at the boat with anticipation and excitement, photo cameras already around their neck and large backpacks hanging over their shoulders.

Syaoran looked rather harassed in the bundle of people and when it was their turn to give in their tickets, Sakura grabbed his arm to make sure he got up the stairs properly and gave the tickets that she had gotten yesterday.

They went inside the boat which had three levels, the lower deck, the middle deck and the outdoor deck.

Sakura headed outside, dragging Syaoran along as the boat began to move across the water, gaining speed and gliding across the water.

" This is so relaxing..." Sakura sighed as she leaned against the railway at the stern of the boat, watching the water ahead of them, staring with absolute enchantment on her face.

Syaoran was leaning sullenly against the rail. " This is pointless for me," Syaoran pointed out.

" No it isn't!!" Sakura protested. " Feel the boat ride with your senses!! It'll help you get them back anyways."

Syaoran stared at her and then sneered, " So you think you know more about me then I do?"

" Wha..." Sakura stared at him blankly and Syaoran just shifted away from her. " I'm going inside. Get me when this hellish thing is over," He snapped as he began to walk away.

Sakura hurriedly grabbed his arm and he halted. " Here come on, I'll show you!!! If you don't try it at least, then how will you ever know?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran let himself be dragged to the very front of the stern where the wind was rushing fast and the water droplets sprayed onto their faces.

" Don't tell me we're about to do some titanic thing right about now," Syaoran growled.

Sakura laughed outright. " No of course not!"

Syaoran suddenly grabbed her arms and rose it high. " Close your eyes!!" He said in a fake voice.

Sakura could not control her giggles. " Oh Jack!!" she said, her voice high pitched and squeaky. " I feel like I'm...I'm FLYING!!"

She burst into giggles and Syaoran shook his head in amusement but then some voices behind them broke them out of their hysteria.

" Aren't they the cutest couple!" A woman nearly screeched. " That looked sooo romantic!"

Sakura flushed hard and Syaoran's cheeks tinted. " We were just pretending..." Sakura said out loud, trailing off as the woman walked inside, disregarding her statement.

Sakura looked at Syaoran at the corner of her eye and then looked down. A couple....wouldn't that be nice....of course, Touya would kill Syaoran....if Syaoran hadn't killed Sakura or at least taunted her relentless if she ever confessed her feelings or even hinted at it...

What a dilemma...

Syaoran said suddenly, " It's getting pretty cold out here. You should go inside."

" I should?? Are you giving me ADVICE, Syaoran Li? Kind, good for you, advice??" Sakura gasped, her voice raised in mock surprise.

Syaoran Li growled, " Shut up and get the hell inside."

Sakura giggled. " How about you?"

" I'm...." He trailed off and stood at the front of the stern, his eyes directed to the sea in front of them.

" I'm going to stay out here for a bit..."

Sakura understood. She turned and left, walking inside. Maybe his senses would heal. Maybe he'd be ready for his competition. And maybe....he'd let her enter his heart?

She laughed out loud at that last one. Yeah right.

----------------

The elders sat around a circle, legs folded and hands folded in front of them. An almost mystical aura surrounded them all and it felt like a very holy place indeed.

They sat in a temple, chalk drawn in intricate shapes and designs around them and they preformed the daily rituals they were all so familiar with.

Then, they backed away and discussed the future plans of the Li clan.

Which is what they always did.

And their conversation would always rest on Syaoran Li, the future leader of the Li clan.

" A disabled leader...what would the world think? What would our reputation be like, after we are known as the clan with a blind leader??" An elder hissed quietly.

" He has proven himself," Another mentioned. " Remember the competition?"

" Besides, we cannot do anything about it. The next in line is his cousin but he has not been trained for a leadership role as Syaoran has been trained. If we were not to choose Syaoran, we would have to choose Meiling then."

" His future wife?" An elder questioned.

" No, his potential wife. If he cannot find another," An elder said softly.

" But there are too many qualifications for the wife of the clan leader. Who will he find who will meet all of those qualifications?" An elder asked.

" Clans do have socials every month, he could find another girl from a different clan...and we have quite a few proposals anyways..." The elder beside him mused.

" Yet what if he chooses a commoner? A woman of the working class?" One elder proposed.

The elder had a grim look on his face. " He won't. If he did, there would be severe consequences. For him....and the woman."

---------

" When are you leaving?" Syaoran asked abruptly.

Sakura halted at the words and a cold shiver went down her back. Leaving... " I-In a few days."

Syaoran let out his breath, angrily. He turned his back to her and growled, " I thought so." He said in a growl. " Just here to get your friggin A and then leave, right?"

Sakura looked back at him, wonderingly. " Why are you so angry for? I thought you wanted me to leave."

" Then why aren't you gone??" Syaoran responded, not answering her question, his back still facing her.

" Because I want to stay!" She screeched back.

" WHY?" Syaoran yelled at her, whirling around in fury.

" BECAUSE OF YOU!!" Sakura yelled back even louder, anger filling her body. Then her eyes grew wide as he stared at her in confusion and she recounted her words, flinching as she realized what she had said.

" Because...of me.....what the hell does that mean?" Syaoran asked, his voice dangerously low.

" I don't know. So don't ask me," Sakura replied, her voice tired. " Let's go home."

She started to walk back to the limo, but he had yelled out, " Don't you fucking dare leave until you explain to me what you meant!"

" Why do you care anyways?" Sakura mumbled bitterly as she wrenched open the limo door. " You hate me anyways."

Syaoran stomped after her, climbing into the limo after her. They sat in silence for a few moments before Syaoran muttered, " I don't hate you."

" What?"

" Nothing."

-----------

The wind whipped the leaves around dangerously, the clouds above darkening. Rain was coming soon and the precipitation in the air was already hinting of a heavy rainfall.

The sky darkening, two girls sat in the darkness of the room, kneeling respectfully. Candles burned with strength and endurance around them, casting shadows upon the walls.

Her hair hid her eyes, but they gleamed with hope and triumph. Her fingers curled around her knees and she breathed in shallow breaths as she waited impatiently for their response.

" What....is this?"

" Pictures, most respectable one."

" I can see that!! What are they pictures OF?!?!" The angry tone in his voice made a streak of absolute giddiness rip through her. They were falling for it...and reacting the way she wanted them to.

" Pictures of the heir of the Li clan."

" WITH WHO?"

" His....his peer tutor, most respectable one. She came from Japan and the two have been...very close."

" Who is she?"

Yen grinned. This was the question she was waiting for.....

And then everything she had ever wanted in life would be hers.

a/n:

Yes, a long time gettin out. And for the dim witted among you, the last scene might be kind of confusin. but commmonn get ur romantic senses goin and FIGURE IT OUT!! lolll ahaha, anyways ppl, send in reviews, comments blah blah blah, try not to kill me for my late updating and thank u soooo much for bein loyal and i dislike DISLIEK for deletin my story "childhood crush" shakes fist

lol anyways, yeahh this chapter has been updated on my site for a longg time so the nexx chappie for thiss will be updated shortly, aight?!

lol

see ya later,

__

starjade


	19. Accusations

Chapter Nineteen

Card Captor Sakura

Jagged Amber

starjade

Accusations

Sakura looked back at him, wonderingly. " Why are you so angry for? I thought you wanted me to leave."

" Then why aren't you gone?" Syaoran responded, not answering her question, his back still facing her.

" Because I want to stay!" She screeched back.

" WHY?" Syaoran yelled at her, whirling around in fury.

" BECAUSE OF YOU!" Sakura yelled back even louder, anger filling her body.

Syaoran lay on his bed, his arms folded behind his head, eyes closed as he recounted her words. He wondered what expression was on her face as she said those words. _Because of you_...she wanted to stay. She wanted to stay.

His fists clenched. _Don't get yourself so worked up over that,_ Syaoran growled lowly to himself. She probably said that to get extra marks for her stupid project. And her stupid project is me.

He slammed a fist down on the mattress and got up, pacing about. He yearned to strap on his clothes and just release his anger, training outside but if Sakura caught him doing that, she would rip him to shreds. He had practiced all day yesterday for the fight that would occur today and according to Sakura, if he trained anymore, he would fall apart.

Don't you want to get better? She would squeal in that high pitched tone she used when she was angry. Why are you killing yourself for?

Syaoran felt nerves rush through his body as he stared outside, as the sun rose above the mountains. Today...today was the day when he would fight for the title of the best fighter in China. And he was going to win. He would show everyone...a blind man was worth just as much as a man with eyes.

He imagined himself, holding up the trophy high in the air as last year's winner tied the belt, proclaiming him to be the best fighter in china around his waist. But he wouldn't be able to see the elders, standing to their feet and clapping. He wouldn't be able to see Sakura's proud face, cheering for him...maybe she would run down and hug him...maybe-

" Syaoran!"

" AHHHHHHH!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, moving back and tripping over his legs, crashing to the floor behind the bed.

Sakura raced around the bed, yelling, " Are you okay?"

" I'm FINE!" He growled, rubbing his head. What the hell was wrong with him? Why would he imagine such a horrid scene. Sakura hugging him indeed...that wasn't something he wanted whatsoever!

" Uh huh..." Her voice was amused and Syaoran flushed even harder. " I believe you..."

" Shut up," He muttered, getting to his feet hurriedly and stumbling towards the dresser. His senses were sharp once more, after he had recovered from his injuries, but they weren't the same as before. He pulled out his emerald green martial arts costume and turned around, glaring at her.

" Why are you still here?" He snapped.

" Because you want me to be!" Sakura said, her voice light.

Syaoran felt another hot flush come to his cheeks. " W-What are you talking about, obviously I don't want you here otherwise I wouldn't be asking you why you're here because-"

Then he felt a finger press against his lips and he froze, every single muscle taut with apprehension at the strange feeling against his lips. Then he felt her whisper, " Get ready...your match starts in an hour...you don't want to be late, do you?"

Then the finger left his lips and he heard her walk out the door and close shut behind her. Then he let himself breath.

What the hell was that?

* * *

Sakura stared at her finger in wonderment. She couldn't really believe what she had done. But it was kind of funny to see his reaction. His eyes had gotten so wide, it was unbelievable. She giggled slightly, a little triumphant at the way she had won a match between them...finally!

Smirking, she got ready and joined up with Meiling and Syaoran. Meiling had mellowed down a lot and it was quite surprising. Once, Sakura even thought Meiling had SMILED at her. It was as if the world was ending, it was that much of a miracle.Therudeness and glares were still present but she wasn't as mean anymore. Sakura thought that this mostly had to do with the fact that she was leaving in three days.

_Three days..._

Three more days. And then she was gone. Back to Hong Kong, back to her old life. Tomoyo had already gone back to Hong Kong after telling her mom that she didn't want to stay here or the school that her mother had forced her to go to for a month to "test" the waters of Japan. But Tomoyo loved Hong Kong...

And there was someone Sakura loved in Japan. She hardly could think about leaving him anymore.

Love...

God..

What had she gotten herself into...

" KINOMOTO! You're so frickin slow! We're leaving!" Syaoran shouted at the doorway. He wrinkled his nose and then asked, confusedly, " Are you putting on makeup?"

Sakura looked at her lightly scented lip gloss that she hadn't even opened yet. Her eyebrows rose in surprise. " Maybe?"

Syaoran rose an eyebrow in return. " Uh huh...well, makeup won't do you any good, you're ugly enough already. Now lets GO before I'm late for the BIGGEST FIGHT OF MY LIFE!" He shouted, raising his arms in frustration.

" I can't believe I'm saying this, but keep your voice down, Xiao-Lang!" Yelan cried from the foot of the stairs.

Syaoran roared, " She isn't hurrying, Mother!"

" She'll come down on her own time. Why are you so worried about whether or not she comes?"

" Pfft...I...I'm not worried! I was just saying because YOU care..."

" Uh huh. Anyways the car's started, Wei is waiting for us outside. Sakura, lets go!"

" COMING!" Sakura responded, running out of her room after applying the lip gloss, patting Syaoran on the head and running down the stairs.

" Don't touch me!" Syaoran cried as she ran off. Then he stood silently for a while, and scratched his head. " Strawberry flavour? I thought she would be more of the cherry type.."

Then he flushed hard, bonked his head hard against the wall and raised down the stairs and to the car, his body taut with apprehension and hope. He had to win...

He WOULD win.

* * *

The roar of the stadium was deafening. People had packed the audience bleachers until there was hardly enough space for Sakura, Yelan and Meiling to fit squeeze theirselves into. People were already hooting and screaming, some cheering for Syaoran, but many of the audience members had their hopes riding on Syaoran's opponent.

Sakura made a face. They were probably gambling on the game anyways, and they knew Syaoran's previous injuries and his blindness would cause a problem.

" God...I hope Xiao-Lang wins..." She heard Meiling mutter to herself, her fists clenched tightly in her lap. Sakura stared at the vast stadium, the sand blowing off of the ground in little clouds and shivered.

All Syaoran wanted was to be treated equally. To be seen as a normal guy. That blindness wasn't something to be treated like a defect and it shouldn't be treated as a deadly disease and everyone had to baby him. He wanted it to be treated like a different hair colour or maybe a different hair style.

He just wanted to prove that he wasn't a defect.

Why he had to nearly kill himself to do that was beyond her.

She was going home way too soon. She wanted to stay here. She wanted to stare at Syaoran's strong jaw line, the muscles rippling in his strong shoulders, his messy chocolate brown hair and those burning auburn eyes. The way his eyes would soften slightly when he heard her enter a room, or the way he would relax when she was near..

She had finally gotten close to him, _finally_! And then she had to leave? Sakura snorted, remembering the beginning of this project where she would've given anything to be back in her hometown with her friends and taking care of her father and her family..

She knew she had to go...but she didn't want to..

" WELCOMMEEE CHINA to the GREATEST event of the YEAR!" The announcer nearly screamed into the microphone, blasting it around the stadium and causing an uproar that sounded like a lion's roar to arise from the restless crowd.

Apprehension gripped Sakura and she felt her body tighten with tension. Please don't get hurt, Syaoran...please...

" Kinomoto."

It was a quiet voice but Sakura heard it, remarkably, in the bustle of the noisy crowd. She turned around and felt Yelan and Meiling turn as well.

Her eyes widened. Robed, regal figures stood behind her and her jaw dropped in surprise. Their presence was astounding. It had silenced the people around their seats and everyone had turned, staring at the royal elderly men who stood, staring at Sakura. Yelan and Meiling shot to their feet and Sakura quickly followed as they bowed.

" Elders..." Yelan whispered. " What are you doing here? And..." her eyes flitted in Sakura's direction and she asked, " and...what do you want with Sakura?"

" She is to come with us," One of the men said. " Please leave with us now before we take extreme measures."

" What! Extreme measures? What is the meaning of this?" Yelan cried but one of them had already grabbed Sakura around the arm and hauling her through the crowd whose eyes had once again, turned back to the upcoming fight.

Meiling stared after them with wide, ruby coloured eyes and then her gaze went to Yelan. " What...what was that?"

Yelan's gaze was fixed on the place where the elders and Sakura had disappeared to. " I don't know, Meiling. But I will find out."

* * *

Syaoran sat in the dressing room, trying to block out the sounds of the crowd. He kept his head down and tried to concentrate on meditating. It was how he had taught himself to use his senses and forget about sight as if it was never there.

He didn't NEED sight. All he needed was the echo, the sound, the smell...the feel of the movements and he would be able to crumple his opponent...and finally prove himself..

His eyes closed he quickly began to define the objects in the room with his senses. Clothes on his left, because of the sweaty smell emitting from it...water trickling in the northwest direction, indicating the showers...he stood up begin to stance out, slowly executing his moves, concentrating more on blocks. He began to quicken, faster and faster until he was a green whirl and then he finally collapsed onto the bench.

He had to do this to strengthen his senses. Everyday, he would pick out every single object with his senses and keep on doing so. He would try to pick up emotions through movements...maybe then he would be able to sense if the opponent was angry and therefore weakening.

_" Why are you still here?"_

_" Because you want me to be.."_

His mind whirled around these words and he cursed himself for thinking so hard. What did she mean by that? Did she...no, no, he was just a project to her...a blind man full of self pity.

He tried to convince himself of that, but her voice sank into his mind and he began to wonder what it would feel like to hold her...trace his fingers along her skin and just...just...

" Young love. It's sweet, isn't it?"

Syaoran's head jerked up and his body tensed. " Hiirigizawa..." He growled. " What the fuck are you doing here."

Anger boiled through him as Eriol laughed. " I'm here to cheer you on, dear descendant. Or is that so wrong?"

Syaoran got up and tried to prevent himself from waving about and trying to figure out where Eriol stood. He glared at Eriol.

" Get out of my dressing room."

" Over here, Xiao-Lang."

Syaoran burnt with embarrassment and turned around to where Eriol's correct position was and yelled, " GET OUT!"

" Alright, alright. Just one thing. If you really love Sakura...you better as hell be willing to sacrifice a few things for her. You want to prove yourself? Well then stop being a tool."

Syaoran's eyes widened and he stood in complete silence. Then he shouted, " I don't love her!"

But it was to a silent room. Syaoran sat back down and groaned. Love was just a waste of time, he thought. She was leaving anyways. What did it matter if he loved her or not?

" Xiao-Lang! Get ready! They're calling your name soon!" A man came bustling into the room and grabbed Syaoran's arm. " Hurry!"

Syaoran followed the man down the corridors and then he began to feel the wind , the heat and the sand blow against his ankles. He felt the light blare down on his skin and he suddenly felt a strange feeling of emptiness and being totally surrounded as the roar of the crowd nearly deafened him.

" XIAO-LANG LI FROM HONG KONG, THE BLIND MARTIAL ARTIST! WHO WILL WIN!" The announcer shouted and Syaoran winced.

He could feel his opponent, his breathing and the twitches of his opponents muscles. His opponent was big, muscular and huge. Syaoran bent down to his fighting stance.

_You better as hell be willing to sacrifice a few things for her..._

Pushing the thought out of his mind, he clenched his fists. He would fight until death.

* * *

Sakura sat in her knees in a respectful mind, but her mind was whirling. Her face was bewildered and she was frozen with shock.

Pictures were strewn in front of her. Pictures of Syaoran carrying her...pictures of Syaoran close to her, pictures of them in suggestive positions, all taken at accurate angles, providing more information then the picture was meant to display.

" What...what are these? Who took these? Syaoran and I...we aren't...no!" Sakura said, words bubbling out of her mouth until she could not control them.

" We did not ASK you to speak. So until further notice, you are to remain quiet!" The elder boomed and Sakura shut up.

" We understand you have been sent to tutor the future Li clan leader. But that does not mean that you must become a temptress and seduce him in order to gain money and power. Did you not think we would catch on?" An elder snapped, his words short and to the point.

Sakura's jaw dropped. " I-I-I'm just a teenager, why would I want-how could you even think that I would be able to do such a thing! I only came to tutor him! Nothing more! I'm not a temptress!"

" Denials. How are we supposed to believe you when the evidence is RIGHT HERE?" The elder slammed his finger down on the pictures and Sakura flinched.

" Those-those pictures are misleading-"

" YOU are a seductress!"

" No, you have to-"

" You have committed the worst sense of crime."

" Please, just-"

" You are to be sent back to Japan and you will NEVER come back. You will have no contact with the future leader of the Li clanwhatsoever and you will leave. You will remain the last two days until your flight at a hotel we have booked for you and in two days, you will be gone. You will receive a mediocre evaluation and this seducing attempt will be mentioned. Is that UNDERSTOOD?"

Tears flooded down Sakura's face. She could not believe what was happening. Only ten minutes ago, she was standing in the audience, cheering for Syaoran and then here she was, listening to claims that she was a...seductress, of all things and she could not do anything about it! She could not prove herself! She couldn't get a word in edgewise, they would think Yelan would be lying for her if she tried to get them to ask Yelan, and no one else knew her well enough to judge on her actions. Tomoyo was gone, Meiling disliked her...and...

She hardly believed Syaoran would stick up for either.

Sakura broke down and sobbed as they all got up. " Your belongings will be sent to your room. You will not have any contact with Xiao-Lang. If you do, you will be severely punished. Are we clear?"

Sakura nodded slowly and then whispered, " You're making a mistake. I am not after Syaoran's money or power."

" We will believe you when we are given evidence," An elder said, coldly. Then they left the room and Sakura sat there, shaking.

Syaoran...she thought to herself. I guess I won't be seeing you then...ever...

The very thought made her want to break down and cry. And so she did.

* * *

Fist after fist, punch after punch, the blows kept coming. Syaoran gritted his teeth, trying to pull off his best defence techniques but his opponent was too good.

Too damned good.

He went for his blind spots. Literally. He must have been trained in realizing that his opponent was blind and relied on senses alone to beat his opponent. He didn't make the same mistakes as Syaoran's other opponents made. He was light on his feet, almost soundless in his moves and the only thing Syaoran had to rely on was the feel of his presence. He was getting severely beat and the audience knew that.

He could hear the boos almost louder then the sound of his own chest being ripped apart as his opponent's fist crushed into his ribs.

Syaoran went down on his hands and knees and for a few heavenly seconds, his opponent stopped his batter.

Pity, probably, Syaoran thought bitterly to himself. His fists clenched as he thought to himself what Sakura must be thinking, watching from the crowd, watching him bite back his own words..

He was worthless..

What was he thinking? He was BLIND. He shouldn't be doing martial arts, no, he shouldn't have even THOUGHT about it. Blindness would forever be a disability. He hadn't proved anything..

He hadn't proved himself to Sakura..

He had shamed himself..

His mind whirled, as he remembered her kind words...the feel of her hand against his skin...the absolute...humanness, he felt, when she was around.

Then his blood coated fists clenched and he growled, deep in the back of his throat. He would go down fighting.

He would go down fighting to the end.

a/n: HEYLO! I dunno if you guys can actually see where this story is goin, but you probably can, lol. and yeah, u know pretty much know wut Yen's plan was. She's obsessed with money and power and devised a plan to make it look like Sakura was after Syaoran's money (since Sakura is not financially well off) and in this way, got Sakura out of the picture, her only real threat between her and Syaoran.

Alrighttt! lol. hahaha anyways send in opinions, reviews, suggestions watever, i juss like hearin from u! u can email me tooooo, i know i dont check it enuff but i always get to it, lol.

aight see ya latez,

luvyaa alll!

_starjade_


	20. Revelations

Chapter Twenty

Card Captor Sakura

Jagged Amber

starjade

Revelations

" XIAO-LANG!"

The lone scream echoed through the stadium as Syaoran fell, not for the first time, down to the ground, blood pouring from wounds and injuries all over his battered body. He collapsed with a thud onto the sand, and the crowd seemed to hush in anticipation.

His opponent, who had only just broken a sweat, looked at Syaoran with an almost disgusted expression. He then spoke, his voice quiet and soft and the silence grew as the crowd strained to hear him.

" I expected to at least have a decent fight from the legendary blind fighter. I'm disappointed that I haven't even lost my breath. You're pathetic. What are you trying to prove?" He spoke, his voice unemotional, but the most cutting statement Syaoran had ever heard.

Syaoran couldn't breathe. His ribs hurt and he knew that his just healed ribs were injured or even broken from the way it dug into his stomach with almost gut wrenching pain filled movements. His nose was pouring blood and his lip bled as if there was no tomorrow and bruises covered him from head to toe.

He looked up out of his rapidly swelling eye and croaked out, " I'm.." He broke out into a gasp as he wrenched himself up onto his knees. " I'm trying..."

He pulled himself up, letting out shuddering breaths with the effort and looked up through his drenched bangs, swallowing." I'm trying to prove...that I...I can do this."

The man stared at him. " You're trying to prove that you, a blind guy can beat a man with eyesight, isn't that it?"

There was silence. Then shockingly, a smirk made its way to Syaoran's face and the man blinked in surprise.

" I'm blind?" He questioned, breathing heavily. " I didn't know that."

He raised his fists into his fighting stance and conjured up the presence that made him want to carry the world and present it to her. And he would fight for her. He would fight this for her.

Sakura...

He gave a low chuckle and leaned down low, glaring at his opponent. " If you think I'm blind...you're the one who needs to get his eyes checked."

And the man only had enough time to raise his eyebrows as Syaoran launched out, in exact precision and kicked the man off his feet.

* * *

" What," Yelan spoke lowly. " is the meaning of this."

She could hardly think whatsoever. Her son was getting beat to a bloody pulp in the middle of the stadium, Sakurahad just beentaken away from the elders and had not come back and here was an elder, telling her that she would never see Sakura again!

" It's true. Kinomoto Sakura is not who you think she is. Indeed, she has been after Syaoran's wealth, just like the rest of his nannies, tutors and supposed friends. She is not someone to trust and we have evaluated evidence on this fact and know it for sure. Therefore we have taken the necessary steps-" The elder spoke and Yelan's expression grew murderous.

She could hardly stop herself from screaming as she retorted in a deathly voice, " Necessary steps? Evidence? It's not getting ANY clearer and I DEMAND to know what is going on!"

" She has been transported to a hotel for the remaining two days she is here. Evidence was submitted from a upperclassmen which indicated Kinomoto seducing Syaoran," The elder spoke reluctantly.

Yelan stared at the elder, appalled.

" Seducing? She hasn't been seducing Xiao-Lang! If anything happens between them, it's sincere and honest-" Yelan started but the Elder clucked.

" We suspected you would feel this way. She is quite good at the 'innocent' personality. We have taken background checks on her and found out she is from a very poor family that is in desperate need for money. She is a low commoner. Do you not remember that we announced Xiao-Lang would NOT be married to a commoner? For this exact reason. All they are after is his wealth," The elder explained.

" But-"

" End of discussion, Li Yelan. Please do not mention any of this to Xiao-Lang, I'm sure she has him wrapped around her finger and he would be devastated at the news. We will be searching for new prospects of marriage for him, since we have heard that he has rejected the marriage arrangement between him and Li Meiling. Thank you and good day," The elder said and walked away, leaving Yelan gaping behind him.

This was all wrong. All of it was wrong. And she could not say a thing because she had no evidence, no proof, absolutely nothing!

Yelan's fists clenched. Who was this "upperclassmen" who provided this "Evidence!"

Yelan made a gritty promise to herself. She'd find out who this was. No one was taking happiness away from her son. No one.

* * *

The crowd was going wild. The fight was now explosive, punches and kicks exchanged with such power, people could feel the impact they made and everyone was leaning forward, hooting and whistling and not caring about the rule about being quiet as a fight was going on.

Syaoran didn't care anymore. He released every last bout of energy he had left in him and with Sakura's voice in his mind, her touch, her presence...he pounded back, punch for punch, kick for kick.

The sand raised in clouds around them as complex offence and defence moves were executed until the sand rose so much that the crowd could not see the fighters anymore.

Then they heard a thump on the ground and the crowd knew.

The fight was over.

Now it was all about seeing who the winner was...when the dust settled.  
And when it did...the crowd gasped and Meiling and Yelan screamed in shock.

* * *

She knew it.

All along, she knew it.

She loved him.

God, she loved him. She loved every bit of him. It was the biggest reason why she stayed, why she smiled when he insulted her, why she didn't want to leave or go back to her hometown..

She was in love with Syaoran Li, the blind martial artist, the heir to the Li Clan...

He hated her in the beginning. Now, she knew he considered her to be some type of friend to him. And she knew that was a big step. No one had ever come this close to him. He never had a friend before in his lifetime.

She had failed to understand him when she had first arrived. She didn't understand why he was so cruel, so mean, so...Now she understood. Even though she still was mad about his degrading remarks, she understood. And that was one thing NO ONE could ever do.

No one understood him, because no one could relate to him.

And even though she couldn't relate to him, she just...accepted him. And that's all he wanted. For people to accept him as a person, not just a blind person...not just as the heir of the Li clan...but a person. Like everyone else.

And here she was, bags packed, ready to leave back to Japan in two days.

She wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees as she sat on the bed of the hotel. Syaoran was fighting the biggest fight of his life and she wasn't there...she wanted to be there so much, it hurt. She just wanted to say bye to him!

I love him...god I love him. She kept repeating it in her head. It had enveloped her in a frenzy of emotions...and it took all her skills to keep it from showing. And she knew, even then, that she wasn't doing such a great job.

Syaoran...please be alright...she thought to herself. Please..

* * *

Syaoran lay on the ground unconscious.

So did his opponent.

The crowd was silent as the announcer walked into the middle of the field. Then, the crowd gasped.

Miraculously...Syaoran's opponent struggled to his knees, sweat pouring from his head in droplets, his face bruised and cut and his arm twisted at a weird angle. He was breathing hard and he shuddered as he got to his feet.

The announcer gaped then quickly, faced the audience and screamed, " WE HAVE A WINNER! TAIKOUGA FROM BEIJING!"

The crowd roared with approval as Taikouga, Syaoran's opponent was awarded with the fighter's belt and as reporters started to surround him, he turned back to Syaoran and said into the microphone, " That man...is one of the best fighter's I've seen in my lifetime. He is absolutely phenomenal and had such a passion...it was clear that he wanted the win and he drove himself to it. His passion...it's something I've never seen before. Most people fight for themselves...he...he fought for someone or something. His special something or someone. Li Syaoran...I will always respect you."

And as Syaoran's unconscious form was led away, the crowd rose to their feet in a standing ovation and clapped, as the fighter was led from the stadium.

* * *

Syaoran's eyes were heavy and he could barely open them. The same darkness met him as he opened his eyes but now he was aware of the pain in his chest and the bandages wrapped around his forehead and the bandages that were wrapped around his nose and the stitches that were on his lip. His arm was folded into a cast and it reminded him greatly of the first time he had gotten injured in a fight..

But this time...this time it was worse.

Syaoran closed his eyes and he knew she was there, even if his senses had left him, once again.

" Who won," He croaked out.

Silence.

" WHO WON?" He nearly shouted, his voice hoarse and rugged.

A strangled whisper. " Taikouga won. I-I'm so sorry Xiao-Lang..."

A comforting hand was placed on his arm but he wrenched away. He closed his eyes in defeat.

" Kinomoto?" He asked, tiredly.

" She's not here," Meiling responded.

Syaoran sank into his pillows. Probably didn't want to see me, the loser, Syaoran sniped in his mind. He hadn't proved a thing. He hadn't proved a thing.

" Where is that...girl..." Syaoran tried to spit out but he couldn't muster out the normal distaste he usually had when he mentioned Sakura.

Silence once more.

Syaoran's heart began to beat even faster.

" Meiling, where's Kinomoto?" He growled.

" You know, I should be calling your mother. You were really hurt in that fight, but you should've seen it, everyone was clapping for you, your famous for that fight-"

" WHERE'S KINOMOTO?" He shouted again, frustration leaking into his voice.

Then, a deathly response. " I don't know..."

" Was..was she even there..." He questioned, his voice going back down to a soft tone.

A pregnant pause. Then, " No."

Syaoran sank back into the pillows. " Leave."

" But Syaoran, she was taken-"

" LEAVE!"

Heavy footsteps walked away from him and out the door. Syaoran was left in the darkness and silence once more. His fists clenched. Wasn't even _there.._

What did he expect anyway? Her to be watching him lose and then smile to him afterwards, saying how she didn't care if he was defeated?

With a yell, he grabbed the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a vase of flowers and threw it against the wall, hearing the shatter with satisfaction. Then his smirk fell from his face and he let his emotions free.

She wasn't there...and that hurt him more then he'd ever admit...

* * *

"Meiling...tell him."

" Why do I have to tell him?" Meiling whined. "Can't you just tell him?"

Yelan stared at her. " Meiling please. He doesn't understand why she left. I've asked and begged and pleaded the elders to tell me where she went but all they have said was that she had gone back to Japan and I know that's not true because there is no way she can switch her ticket this late. She has a ticket to go back tomorrow," Yelan said, her voice heavy. " Syaoran...he's...hurting. He needs her. And in many ways, I think she needs him too."

Meiling's ruby red eyes were growing dark and her fists clenched. She gritted her teeth and said, " Fine. Fine I will."

" Thank you," Yelan said, smiling.

* * *

Syaoran had a cast on one arm and another wrapping around his stomach. His eye was swollen and he was pretty sure he had a tooth missing. He couldn't be sure of course, since he couldn't see himself but if that empty gap at the back of his mouth was any indication..

_**" Syaoran..."**_

Her voice swept through his mind like a tidal wave and he growled. Stop it, Syaoran, he shouted to himself. She left! She doesn't give a shit. So why are you pining away?

Syaoran got up out of his bed, even though the doctor told him not to and began to pace awkwardlyaround, exercising out his legs. He lost. But he wasn't going to remain a loser in the hospital bed.

The elders had met with him today. Strangely, they weren't angry about his loss. They told him frankly, that Sakura didn't care about him. That she was another seductress.

Syaoran had listened to it all and he attempted to get angry at Sakura but it hadn't worked. All he could think about was her touch. The way her skin felt against his and the eternal longing just to see her...the happiness in her eyes, the absolute joy that would sparkle in her green eyes..

But all that came to mind was darkness.

That's the world he lived in, anyways.

Cursing to himself as exhaustion overtook him, he sat down heavily on his bed. He looked around, clenching his fingers against the bed cloth. " Fuck her. Fuck her. Fuck Sakura. She can rot in hell for all I care. She could rot...and I wouldn't care. I wouldn't. DAMMIT!" He yelled. " WHY DO I FUCKING CARE?"

He slammed his fist against the bed and swore. "How the hell did she do this to me?"

How...she made his body flare, his soul and heart flame with a passion he never knew and he would take it out in anger at her for making him feel weak...making him feel needy...needy for her..

" She doesn't care...now all you gotta do is make sure you don't," He repeated to himself and lay back in the hospital bed, closing his eyes to the world...and to the pain.

" SYAORAN!"

The screech made his ears hurt and he winced as someone came bounding through the door.

" Oh, Syaoran poo! You look so..mangly, like a poor beggar or something. Well, your going to get healed and all those nasty bruises will go away..." he heard the voice come closer as a feminine drawl near his ear whispered, " and you'll be just as handsome as you always are.."

" Get the fuck away from me, Yen."

A gasp. " What profane words, darling! How could you say that to me?"

" Why wouldn't I say it to you? Your bothering me. Leave me the hell alone," Syaoran growled, his voice low and fury filled.

A silence. " Syaoran, I know...I know I haven't been the nicest person lately," Syaoran's eyebrows went up at the words as he heard a sniffle. " But...I just...I feel so jealous when other girls are taking your attention. It's just..."

There was another elongated pause and Syaoran waited.

" It's just...I'm...I'm in love with you!"

Syaoran nearly laughed. Here he was, lying in a bed after his biggest defeat, after he had failed his goal to prove himself, after Sakura had ditched him, after he was banged up and lying helpless in a hospital bed...

And some crazy lunatic girl comes in confessing her love to him!

" Are you for _real_?" Syaoran asked, sarcastically.

She must've took it as a sign of returned love because she had enveloped him in her arms, squealing, "I knew you felt the same way! That was why when the elder's approached me with a marriage proposal , I immediately agreed!"

Everything was silent.

_Dead_ silent.

" What." Syaoran spit out, hardly able to contain his rage.

" Well...we're...we're engaged.." Yen stuttered out, probably recognizing the tension in his body to be anger. Syaoran's eyes turned almost red with fury.

" I am NOTengaged! Much less to you! What are those bastard elders thinking? IT was worse enough when they tried to make me marry Meiling but now you? Get the HELL out of my room and you can tell those elders to fuck off because I am not marrying _you_!" He cussed, his anger taking over his mind and conscience.

Yen had gotten up angrily through his whole speech. " YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" She screeched. " I am the most beautiful girl in the school but obviously you can't notice, you blind asshole!" She ranted, impulsivly. " Why don't you go run off after your precious Sakurrraa? Huh? Well after what I did to her, you probably won't see her again for the rest of your life so you better be grateful someone WILL marry you!"

Syaoran had turned sheet white. A clapping sound was heard as Yen's hand slapped over her mouth.

" Shit."

" _What_ did you do to her?"

" Look, Syaoran.."

" WHAT did you DO to her!"

" Wow, I gotta go-"

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

" Answer the question, Yen," A voice at the door said softly. Syaoran instantly recognized it to be Meiling's voice. "Answer the damnedquestion."

" I won't!" Yen growled. " I've worked too hard for this!"

" Answer it before I pound your pretty little face in," Meiling said stoically. Syaoran felt a rush of gratitude towards his cousin. Anger and confusion was bubbling inside of him like an unexploded volcano and he waited with baited breath for Yen to answer.

Yen clenched her fists and then let out a guffaw, grabbing her bag and huffing.With a snarl, she said "That bitch isleaving in a day. The elder's kicked her out, because she was seducing you. I just tipped them off, that's it. You should be thanking me for saving you from such a money grabbing brat like Sakura-"

" Get out of my room, Yen. Get the fuck out." Syaoran said, coldly.

Yen turned on her heel and clipped out, saying before she walked out the door, " We're still engaged, you ungrateful loser. The elder's have made sure of that!"

Then silence enveloped the room once more.

Meiling looked at Syaoran and walked over to his bedside. " What are you going to do?" She asked, ruby red eyes looking carefully at Syaoran.

With Yen's words still pounding through his mind, Syaoran looked up at Meiling and looked down again. " I don't know..." He answered. He took a deep breath and looked towards the ceiling. " I know what I want to do though."

Meiling smiled, a bit painfully. " Then do it, Syaoran. Do it, for once in your life, do what YOU want to do."

Syaoran blinked his sightless eyes and nodded slowly. For once in my life...he thought to himself.

For once in your life, Syaoran..._trust._

a/n: Alrighttt, another chapter! woot...never thought i'd be able to get this one out. lol, yea i mixed up the cities in the last chapter...hehehe...IT was on PURPOSE...and yes, no one believes meee..

lol anyways howz everyonez march break? sadly, all im doin is workin, but heyyy, its money. lol. aight ppl, see ya latez!

starjade


	21. Running

Chapter Twenty

****

Card Captor Sakura

Jagged Amber

__

starjade

Running

Yelan sat in the middle of her kitchen, listening on the phone intently. Her eyes were trained on her watch as the minutes ticked by.

" You mean...the elder's relied their "_evidence_" on a few photographs?" Yelan asked, her voice deathly low. " What kind of idiotic judgement-" She halted and took a deep breath, running a hand through her hair frustrated.

" Thank you for your help. I'll get back to you," She said shortly and hung up the phone, breathing hard.

She wasn't about to lose Sakura. The girl was...was a miracle. She had done wonders in this household...just by being herself and just by accepting Syaoran the way he was. So many others came and went, seeing his blindness as a defect, looking at him as a treasure box of money or just a boy in need of "_desperate desperate _help." Sakura saw beyond this..

And now, it was all going down the drain.

Rubbing her forehead, she banged her head on the table tiredly. She had no idea where to start. Sakura was leaving in a few hours at the most, and she had no idea where Sakura would be. Why would the Elder's treat the boy like this? They always had a slight bitterness towards Syaoran, for reasons she could never understand, but to do something like take away the one thing that made Syaoran happy? It was damn right cruelty.

Then the phone rang again and Yelan picked it up. " Hello?" She spoke into the phone, her tiredness coming through clear in her tone.

" Aunt Yelan, listen! Xiao-Lang...Xiao-Lang, he left!"

It was Meiling. Her voice was breathless and apprehensive. Yelan stiffened and gripped the phone tighter, fear enveloping her body.

" What do you mean?"

" He...he went after _her_."

A shot of pure shock race through her body and she sat back into her chair with a thud. Eyes wide with bewilderment, she was hardly able to gasp out a "What?" into the phone.

" I'm serious, Aunt Yelan! He went after her! But...no matter what that means, he can't! He's blind, he's hurt...anything could happen to him out there, Aunt Yelan, anything!"

Yelan took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Her son...her son had went after Sakura.

It was as if a blessing had been bestowed upon her and she clasped her hands together thankfully. Then her eyes shot open as Meiling's words sunk into her consciousness and she tensed.

It was true. Those sixth senses always disappeared whenever he was injured...he couldn't protect himself out there. Syaoran always fought against having a walking stick or anything like that...so how was he going to be able to survive out there in the busy streets of Hong Kong?

" Meiling, I'm coming to pick you up from the hospital soon. Be ready," Yelan snapped into the receiver and hung the phone back in its cradle, grabbing her jacket.

Her son...her only child...

No matter what, she would never be able to repay Sakura for helping her son. Never.

----------------------

Sairah stared at Yen in shock. They were sitting in Yen's room, on top of her bed as Yen combed through her silky locks with a fine toothed comb, staring intently at the mirror.

" You mean...you told Syaoran about what you did?" Sairah asked, in absolute astonishment.

" Yes, Sairah, for the last time! Stop being a dumbass, would you?" Yen retorted, rolling her eyes as she got up and straightened out her clothing.

" Yen...that kinda ruins everything doesn't it?" Sairah asked, slowly. " Your whole "_quest for a rich husband" _will just fall apart if Syaoran knows about what you did to Sakura! Now, all he has to do is find her and then tell the Elder's that he doesn't want to marry you-"

Yen let out a whoosh of breath and whirled around, glowering at Sairah with narrowed eyes. Sairah stared back, wide eyed at the expression on Yen's face.

" You don't GET IT do you, Sairah? The ELDERS won't LISTEN to Syaoran! Hell, if they ask him to jump all he can say is HOW HIGH! So if they tell him, you're getting engaged to Yen then all he can do is strap that tuxedo on and get on that altar because there is absolutely nothing else he can do!"

Yen smacked her lips satisfactorily after she applied the cherry lip gloss and waved the wand at Sairah, pointedly. " Do you get it _now_?"

Sairah nodded her head slowly, and almost reluctantly, she spoke, " But...he won't care for you, now will he?"

Yen froze, and her fingers played with the ends of her shirt as she fingered a stray wrinkle. " It-It won't matter anyways," She said tightly. " My mother always taught me, before anything else, you need safety. You need to find a rich husband, otherwise you'll end up in the dumps, struggling for every last penny just like her family was like. And I won't let that happen, ever."

She smiled at her reflection and turned around, grinning at Sairah. " So, I've got a marriage contract to Syaoran, a life of richness and wealth being the wife of the leader of one of the oldest clans in China and all that's left for me is to..." She whirled around and laughed, grinning with happiness. " Enjoy the show!"

--------------------

Sakura sprawled in a chair at the airport, bored out of her mind. There was two hours left until her flight and the Elder's had dropped her off early, obviously not wanting to wait another second to get rid of her. Bitterness swept through her and she had to swallow down the sullen feelings that rose up within her.

" Hey, Sakura."

Sakura froze at the familiar voice and looked up, stunned.

Eriol stood in front her, hands shoved into his pockets and spectacles gleaming. He cocked his head and grinned. " Why do you look so surprised for?"

" What...what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, dazed.

Eriol laughed softly. " Why, can't I bid farewell to my ex-date?"

Sakura stared at him and then giggled, shaking her head in bafflement. " How did you find me? This area you can't exactly get into, if what the Elder's told me is true and is guarded and-"

Eriol shrugged. " There's a lot you don't know about me, Sakura. One thing you've gotta accept is..." He smiled, smugly. " I can do anything."

Sakura stared at him and let out a peal of giggles. Eriol looked rather miffed. " Hey!"

" I'm not doubting you or anything!" Sakura said in between giggles. " Jus the way you said it..."

Eriol rolled his eyes, smiling. Then his navy blue eyes turned sombre. " You know, you only have a few hours until you go back to Japan."

Sakura looked down at her folded hands, her smile slipping off her face. " I know."

" You know there's a lot of...unresolved business that you can just leave like this."

" I know."

" So."

" ...so what..."

" So do something about it."

Sakura stared at him, confused. Then she let out a sarcastic laugh. " What can I do about it? I can't just walk out of this room and to Syaoran's mansion and confess my undying love-" Then she froze and looked up at him and saw that his eyes were twinkling.

" Who said you couldn't? You just assumed that you wouldn't be able to," Eriol remarked.

Sakura was realizing why Syaoran disliked Eriol. He had a way of confusing you that was quite frustrating. " What?"

Eriol huffed and then pulled out a airport women's outfit from his backpack. Grinning, he puffed out the hat and set it on Sakura's head.

" Perfect."

Sakura's jaw worked and then she stared at Eriol in shock. " How...how will I get out though, they know that no flight attendant came in here-"

" No flight attendant came in here, huh?" Eriol said, shaking his head. " You must have been blind, Sakura, because I swear, one of the most beautiful air flight attendants walked in here just a few moments ago! Before you leave Sakura...you might want to put on these."

Eriol picked up a pair of spectacles and set it on Sakura's nose. She stared at him in shock and he laughed. Then with a great peal of laughter, Sakura wrapped her arms around Eriol, hugging him tightly.

" You are seriously a genius!" Sakura cried.

Eriol looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. " And you realize that now?"

Laughing, she grinned at him. Then, rising to her tippy toes, she kissed him on the cheek. " No matter what Syaoran says, I seriously think you are the best friend a girl can ever have."

" Syaoran says bad things about me?" He asked, in fake surprise. Sakura laughed, shaking her head. Finally, a ray of light had burst through the dim situation. Maybe...maybe everything would work out..

-------------------

" GET OFF THE ROAD, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Syaoran roared at the top of his lungs, angrily.

People stared at him, blinking rapidly. Syaoran stalked down the sidewalk, glaring at everything around him, and wondered if he was passing off as someone who wasn't blind...Which he wasn't most likely, because he was walking down a pedestrian sidewalk and currently acting as if he was driving a car.

Fear was sweeping him up in dark waves but his determination was set. He had no idea what had pulled him to do something this rash...climb out of his bed, cast and bandages and all and stalk out of the hospital. But Sakura...Sakura had meant something.

And he damned well wouldn't let her go until she explained what the hell she was doing to him.

" Yo...you blind or somethin?" A voice said out of nowhere.

Startled, his mind screamed in frustration and he whirled around, flapping the air. " What? What!"

" I'm over here," An amused voice said and Syaoran turned to the correct position.

" I am not blind, you fool," Syaoran snapped. " I just have trouble seeing sometimes."

" Uh huh," Said the same amused voice. Syaoran then realized that the boy's voice was full of slang words and he slurred many of his sentences. Connected to the stench that was rising to his nostrils, and the rather heavy feeling that people were staring at him, he thought with pressing horror that he was not quite near the airport.

Rather, he had gone straight to the slums.

" Great.." Syaoran mumbled to himself.

" Ya didn't answer my question, boy," The amused voice continued on. Syaoran's eyes narrowed. The voice was reminding him of Eriol's voice. Annoying confidence that made Syaoran want to punch them...

" Yes, I'm fucking blind," Syaoran swore. All he could think of was Sakura boarding the plane, Sakura going away, Sakura leaving, Sakura walking out of his life forever- " Now leave me the hell alone!"

He tried to walk past him but a tight grip on his arm stopped him. About to cuss, he felt a whirl of wind that could only mean...cars.

" Ya woulda run straight inta the truck, my man," Said the voice. " I told ya he was blind," HE heard the voice say to other people. " He looks beat up too."

" So what?" Syaoran growled. " I didn't ask for your help. Now if you don't mind," He said sarcastically. " I have somewhere to go. Bye."

" Well, wherever you going is ain't the slums, is it?" Said the voice. " Cuz you goin straight to the most dangerous areas of Hong Kong and who knows what'll happen to ya?"

" Shit," Syaoran swore under his breath, not realizing that his random running hadn't bought him straight to the airport. Running a hand through his hair, he blinked his sightless eyes and wished desperately that he was just a normal kid with seeing eyes. Maybe then Sakura would've stayed...maybe then he would've been able to bring her back...maybe then he wouldn't have chased her away-

" I'll take ya."

Syaoran blinked, breaking out of his thoughts at the stranger's voice. " What?" He snapped, frustrated. " Why do you keep talking?"

" I'll take ya, I said. Ya need to be somewhere, right? So Imma take you there," The voice said, a bit more rudely this time.

" I don't need your idiotic help," Syaoran said, scornfully.

Half an hour later, the guy from the slum and Syaoran stood in front of the airport, taxis and people bustling all around them and a glower on Syaoran's face.

" Admit it. Ya needed me," The guy from the slum smirked.

" I did not. You forcibly made me employ your services," Syaoran scoffed. Then he took out his wallet and glared. " How much do you want? Fifty bills? A hundred? What?"

Silence came from the slum kid and then for the first time, the kid laughed without amusement. " Ya someting, ya know that?" The kid said. " Ya think no one can do somethin nice without expectin somethin in return? What kinda jaded view do you have of this world? Ya gotta get your act in gear, boy."

Syaoran stared and felt the guy give him a firm handshake and say, " Keep yo money, boy. See ya later," Before his footsteps receded into the bustle of the people around him.

Syaoran stared, blankly, almost shocked and then the words sank into him slowly. Something nice without anything in return...Thoughts of Sakura, helping him down the hallways, laughing, cheering him on at the competitions, dancing, holding him raced through his mind and he felt his fists grip tightly in small balls.

He needed her to come back. He needed her to tell him what the hell she did to him. He needed her to...he needed her...she should at least explain this all to him, this emotional torrent that she left behind...he needed her...he needed to TRUST her..

He needed to let it all go..

" Flight 32, headed for Japan now boarding. Now boarding, Flight 32 heading for Japan," A woman's voice called over the speakers and fear began to trickle down his spine.

And now, because of his stupidity, she was going to leave. And with that, he felt every single emotion crash into a big ocean inside of his body, firing up and exploding and he turned and ran into the airport, at top speed, heading with the bustle of the crowd to the attendants standing at the desks. Jumping around kids, trolleys and suitcases he shouted, breathlessly," Where's the port for Flight 32?"

" Um, sir, there's a line-"

" Where is it?"

" Down to your left, make a right turn and past the escalators-"

Syaoran sped off, pushing through people, his heart beating rapidly and feeling as if a clock was slowly timing him down.

__

Ten...

" Last call for Flight 32 passengers. Flight 32, now boarding."

__

Nine..

" Watch out!" He fell to the ground, as someone bumped into him. Picking himself up hurriedly, he raced around the corner.

__

Eight..

Sakura...don't leave...

__

Seven..

" Isn't that the martial artist who lost? Isn't he like blind?"

__

Six..

People were beginning to recognize him.

__

Five...

He heard shouts, people calling his name but he kept running, faster and faster. The sound of the escalators reached his ears and he reached out with his senses, trying to avoid big objects but tripping over trolleys and little children.

__

Four...

The seconds ticked down..

__

Three...Two...One..

" Ready for takeoff. Flight 32 ready for take off."

He felt his gait slow down and his body began to slump as he slowed down to a full stop as he felt the emptiness of the gate surround him. It had already boarded.

The airplane had already boarded. Sakura was pretty much gone.

Then he heard a shout.

" Syaoran! Syaoran!"

Every single cell in his body tingled. That voice...that presence...

" Kinomoto.." He whispered. " Sakura.."

Right when he lifted his head to search for her, tight grips had grabbed onto each arm and began to pull him back.

" You're not supposed to be here, Master Xiao-Lang," He heard a gruff voice speak next to him.

" Syaorannn!"

" How did you get out of the hospital?" He heard another voice, one of the elder's say. " Your not healed! Why are you here anyways?"

He fought against his captors, struggling wildly, his body straining towards that voice. " Look, you don't understand-" He growled, ferociously.

" We do understand," The elder said softly. " She was playing with your mind. She's a temptress, and always was. All of them are just after your money and your prestige. She is better gone. Now, please Xiao-Lang come with us-"

" NO!" He shouted. " SHUT the FUCK up and LISTEN to me! You better let me go before I kick all your asses-"

" Are you sure about that, Xiao-Lang?" The elder said, deathly quiet. " Are you sure you're ready to gamble your leadership role of the clan? Are you sure?"

Where had this come to? What had this come to?

" Sakura..." He whispered, softly.

--------------

She had escaped from the room on her own, without anyone noticing. Feeling uncomfortable in the short uniform, she had walked through the halls of the airport, her destination set.

To the Li mansion. To convince Syaoran she wasn't the gold digger he thought she was. To finally...tell...maybe...

She shook her head. She wouldn't go that far yet. For now..

Then she heard commotion come from one side of the airport. Her flight was boarding and she could hear people crying out.

" It's him!"

" The one who lost?"

" Yea, him!"

Sakura felt her curiosity peak and she struggled through the growing crowd and then heard the words that made her skin tremble and her heart pound hard against her chest.

" It's that leader of the Li Clan...Li Syaoran..."

Li Syaoran..

__

He was here. He was here. He was here.

It repeated in her head like a mantra and she felt her body move on its own as it raced through the crowd, her eyes searching desperately for a sign of the chestnut haired man. And then she saw someone running through the crowd and then she shouted at the top of her lungs.

" Syaoran! SYAORAN!"

He stopped and halted but before she could cry out again, he was grabbed by two muscular men and the elders surrounded him. Sakura screamed in anger, pushing against the crowds. He was in an isolated spot next to the escalators and she could see him arguing and then slowly, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Did he believe them?

Did he come here...for her?

" Syaoran!" She cried once more. Then she saw him walk out, side by side with the muscular body guards, the elders following close after.

Tears welled up in her eyes. No. She would try again. Again and again, until she was sure Syaoran acknowledged her and knew that none of this was her fault and the pictures were the cause and someone was behind it all and-

She ran through the crowd, pulling the hat over her telltale auburn bangs and pushing the glasses up further on her nose to hide her green eyes. Then she walked side by side with the body guards.

He was so _close_. So close, she could touch him. His sightless eyes were directed to the ground, bandages still wrapped around his forehead and a cast on his arm from the fight.

Her heart thumped hard and she felt tears well up. She wasn't there at the fight. She wasn't there for him.

Then his eyes jerked up and for one split second, those sightless eyes met hers and she felt as if he could see, as if he just saw her...

" Sakura?" He breathed, and she knew he had sensed her with that queer sixth sense of his.

Then the bodyguards whirled on her and with that movement, the Elder's came around and saw her, standing there in flight attendant uniform and all.

Like a deer caught in headlights, she stood and stared back. Then she squeaked, " Hey...guys..."

Then with a yell, Syaoran broke free of the body guards, grabbed her arm and pulled her through the massive crowds who were crowding to board the next flight, and they could hear the shouts of the body guards behind them but they kept running and running.

And all Sakura could feel was Syaoran's hand on hers, his expression when he realized she was there and the heat that traveled around her heart and body.

She loved him. She loved him. Gods, she loved Syaoran Li.

a/n: Yeaaaaaaahh sweet aint it? Now just remember guys, Syaoran didn't do that full about turn. He's just confused about what he's feeling and so he wants her to stay, so he could get her to 'explain' what exactly she did to him. He hasn't come to term with his feelings for her and is still in denial and most of all he doens't like it when choices are made for him. So the fact that the elder's chased her away and made him marry Yen is fueling most of his actions. Juss to make sure, incase you guys think it'll be all fluffy fluffy. LOL. anyways guys, see ya latez, sry about the late update, CHEMISTRY is a beep

starjade


	22. Loving

Card Captor Sakura

Chapter Twenty Two

Jagged Amber

starjade--

Loving

They ran and ran, as the bodyguards chased them down with increasing speed. People screamed as Syaoran pushed past them. Their feet slapped against the ground, tripping over trolleys and suitcases. Sakura looked back, her eyes full of fear as she spotted the two body guards.

They were catching up. Syaoran had caught them by surprise, by they were guards and they knew what they were doing. Their footsteps were loud and clear, even above the hustle and bustle of the airport.

Security guards were staring at them confused and a few them were talking hurriedly in their cell phones. Fearwrestled with Sakura's heart as the security began to grow, their attempts to grab Syaoran failing as Syaoran dodged.

That made it clear to Sakura that somehow, some way, through his injuries, his senses once again had become heightened. But he was running the wrong way, and Sakura screamed, " This way!" And pulled on Syaoran's hand, pulling him through the back exit.

They ran through cars and trucks parked in the parking lot and leapt down a hill. They dodged their way through traffic and across the street, but the guards were catching up, almost on their tail.

They'll get us, Sakura thought, dread seeping through her. _There's no point in running. _She hardly knew why she was running, why they were chasing her, why they were so desperate in not having Sakura and Syaoran contact each other, why they were pushing Sakura to leave, who got those photographs and who made those lies up..

Sakura thought, dread seeping through her. She hardly knew why she was running, why they were chasing her, why they were so desperate in not having Sakura and Syaoran contact each other, why they were pushing Sakura to leave, who got those photographs and who made those lies up.. 

And then Sakura saw something that made the corners of her mouth turn upward. Jerking Syaoran to the right, she ran her way up to a bus that was about to leave, hopping onto it quickly with Syaoran in tow. Shewatched with increasing satisfaction as the doors closed and the guards were left, banging on the side of the bus as it sped away.

Sweating profusely, Sakura dug through her purse, producing some change, handing it to the bus driver quickly, sitting down in the chairs closest to the driver. There, she let herself relax.

And then she turned to look at Syaoran.

His head was lowered, chocolate bangs covering his face as she heard him take laboured breaths. He was holding his hand to his chest, his face contorted in pain. Gasping softly, she whispered, " Syaoran...Syaoran are you okay?"

He wouldn't speak and just gripping his chest as if he was trying to push the pain away.

She looked at him, feeling helpless as he just leaned his head against the chair next to him, breathing slowly. Sakura could see that his forehead wound had opened up and blood was soaking the bandage on it. A woman next to them asked Sakura if they were okay, and Sakura nodded mutely.

They must've looked a funny sight. A flight attendant and a injured blind boy. Sakura could hardly muffle a hopeless, almost crazed laugh. Sweat making the back of her attendant uniform stick to her skin, she leaned her head back against the window, closing her eyes tiredly.

Why did you come after me? She yelled in her mind._ Why did you come and risk everything? Why did you run with me? Why did you..._

She yelled in her mind. 

Questions raced through her mind and she wanted to yell at him, hold him, cry, release the emotions that were building up inside her chest in a tight knot of pain. The bus ride was a bumpy one but Sakura sat still as the bus halted at many bus stops and people were getting off. She was too tired from all the emotional drama that had been going on the last few days and all she wanted was to stay near Syaoran forever.

The bus halted once more. People were getting off but Sakura kept her eyes closed.

" Sorry guys, but this is the last stop," The bus driver said gruffly. Sakura's eyes shot open and she stared at the bus driver and then looked around herself.

" Where are we?" She murmured, tiredly.

" The bus station. You can take another bus to wherever you guys need to go," He said, his eyes looking over Syaoran critically. " Even if it is to the hospital."

Sakura nodded, mutely as she grabbed onto Syaoran's sleeve and led him stumbling outside, slowly. The doors closed behind them and the bus sped away, leaving Sakura and Syaoran standing alone on the bus platform. Sakura sighed, walking towards the benches.

Syaoran sat down heavily and Sakura sat lightly beside him. The silence grew.

Sakura bit her lip. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take this anymore.

She hardly spent two months with Syaoran and her love for him...exceeded everything she ever knew. She had no idea where it stemmed from, how it started, where it came from...all she knew was that she loved him and that was all. But this crazy situation, these crazy things were happening all at once and she didn't know what to do and all she wanted to do was scream.

" How the HELL can you just stay SO DAMNED QUIET?" She finally yelled, her voice loud and clear. People around them stared at them queerly, but Sakura didn't care.

Syaoran jerked, surprised and then looked her way. " Keep your voice down," He said, lowly.

Keep your voice down, Sakura thought manically. _Keep your friggin voice down. After all that running, after all that shit we had just went through, all you can say is KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN?_

Sakura thought manically. 

" No I will not keep my voice down and I won't stay quiet!" Sakura said, her voice however considerably lower. " I just had to go through accusations that I was some temptress or a gold digger, photos of us doing non-sexual things however, taken that way and the elder's sending me off to Japan before I can say bye to ANYONE then sneaking out using a flight attendant uniform and then being chased down by two muscular men through an airport and when I FINALLY talk to you, all you can SAY is keep your voice down!"

He looked at her but kept his mouth shut and she felt guilt seep through her. He had gone through a lot too and here she was, screaming at him. She had meant to convince him that she wasn't some temptress and here she was, yelling at him like it was his fault.

She let her breath go, all in one whoosh and her fingers went to her temples. She heard calls from the system above her, reporting out delayed bus schedules but she ignored them all. She whispered, softly, " Look, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I just...I didn't know where this was coming form and I just wanted to say goodbye to you and I wanted to be there for your fight and...and I just... I really don't know what I wanted to do." _Tell you I love you_, her mind screamed.

Tell you I **love **you.

His sightless eyes went down to the ground and she felt her shoulders slump. He probably was sent by Yelan or something. He most likely didn't even _want _to save her. This was absolutely pointless. Absolutely pointless.

She should've just went back to Japan.

Getting up slowly, she gathered her courage and said, " Well...I guess I've got the chance now, huh? Goodbye Syaoran. I-I'm glad we're friends. I-" She wanted to say it so badly but she couldn't...she couldn't...

" I'll miss you..." Was all she could say.

The words hung between them as he kept his eyes to the ground . Say something, she yelled in her mind. SAY SOMETHING! Yell at me, call me a bitch, call me a whore, say something, something, _something_!

But he wasn't going to say a word. Maybe he did believe that all she was after was a good mark or money. Maybe he did believe them...

I love you, Syaoran Li, she said to him in her thoughts. And then she turned and left. She walked through the crowds waiting for a bus, finally letting all her frustrated, emotion filled tears run down her face.

Such a weakling, she thought in her mind with a sarcastic laugh. That's what he would call her. A weakling.

The only thing that makes me weak is him.

Only him.

* * *

Her words surrounded him, like a cloud of mist. He couldn't even concentrate on them, all he could do was stare blankly.

Things were racing through his mind, like a whirlwind. Memories of his dad, bloodied and breathing his last in the smashed car. Thoughts of the Elder sempai, yelling at him to train harder, drilling it into him that emotion was weak.

Fear was weak. Friendship was weak. Love was...the weakest of all.

And those nannies would come. The psychiatrists came. The "playmates" came. Everyone had come and left, with their money. And he would be left, crying at home...and they would always tell him, tears were a sign of weakness.

And his father hated tears.

In his quest to be his father, he ignored his mother. He ignored his cousin. He ignored every single sincere attempt to reach him and kept his heart cold. His exterior turned frozen and he didn't give a shit about the world. Everything became routine and all that went through his head, was proving himself.

Now he knew, that the only person that matteredwho didn't think he was good enough was himself.

And Sakura came. Sakura came and broke through it. She came and with her laugh, her giggle, her words and her tears, she taught him so many things. He let himself grow weak.

He _let_ himself grow weak...but he knew she wasn't just a friend. The longings deep in his chest, the wants, the needs grew so deep in her presence, he didn't trust himself anymore..

" Look, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I just...I didn't know where this was coming form and I just wanted to say goodbye to you and I wanted to be there for your fight and...and I just... I really don't know what I wanted to do."

He heard her quiet voice speak and it broke through his thoughts and he listened to her words, with growing anxiety.

" I'll miss you..."

He froze up and heard her footsteps recede.

She wasn't going to leave.

Not a second time. No _fucking _way.

* * *

" Where are they?" Yelan barked, angrily.

The Elder's were together in a group, conversing rapidly with each other. Yelan looked at her cousin, her eyes on fire. He breathed out, running a hand through his hair frustrated.

" The tutor had escaped the Elder's watch, by dressing up as a flight attendant. We aren't quite sure how that occurred, but it happened and she got out of the room she was being watched in. Xiao-Lang seemed to have come after her and they both ran off somewhere and we aren't quite sure where they are. In all possibilities, they could be anywhere."

" So...he's with Sakura," Yelan said, her shoulders slumping in relief.

" Yes...we suppose so," Her cousin said, his voice steadily getting angry. " The woman is a commoner, and is probably smooching off Syaoran for some money. All the other girls were. The Elder's have already made a decision however, to finalize his marriage. They will get him married to Yen, a girl from a proper family."

Yelan gasped. " WHAT?" She nearly screamed. " How can you suddenly decide his marriage? Without consulting him, without consulting me?"

" It's already been decided," Her cousin said, softly. " If he wants to become the next leader, he must marry Yen. The Elder's have made their decision. They would've been more lenient if he hadn't run off and started an affair with that Japanese tutor. But he made his decision and so have the Elder's. He will just have to abide by them or the person next in line will receive the leadership position."

Yen gaped at her cousin in shock.

Yen..

Yen must have taken those pictures in order to get to Syaoran.

Yelan clenched her fists. There was no way she was going to let her son's life be ruined again. There was no way he was going to be unhappy.

She was going to make sure that none of this was EVER carried out.

* * *

" Syaoran! How did you get here! Why did you come here? Why were you looking for me?" Sakura demanded, anxiously.

" I-I- th-thought-" he gasped with pain and Sakura felt hot tears spring to her eyes, "-y-you left-"

" No! No, I would never leave..." She said, her voice ending in a slight whisper. " Never.."

His unseeing eyes opened, focusing on a spot behind her and then they closed again as he took a deep, shuddering breath. " Why do you care about me..."

Sakura waited with baited breath.

" Wh-when I've been a bastard to you?"

Sakura shook the unbidden memories out of her mind as she straightened her air attendant uniform. She stood at the ticket line impatiently, hoping she had enough change to buy another bus ticket. Score, she thought faintly. She had enough money! Then her face fell.

Nope, that wasn't a bill. It was a piece of paper. Great..

Walking out of the line, she made her way down to the exit. Might as well call Yelan or something.

Then she felt a hand grab her wrist and jerk her into the alley way, leading to the emergency exit. Letting out a squawk of indignation, she rose her eyes to yell at her captor.

" Get your _filthy_ hands off-" She started to yell and then her eyes widened.

It was Syaoran. His amber eyes were deep and determined and Sakura could see in the way his jaw was clenched that he was angry. Furious.

" Syaoran..." She breathed.

His hands shot up and slammed themselves to either side of her head. She jerked, feeling her body squeeze into itself in apprehension and fear. Shit, she thought to herself. What had she done? Maybe he had taken those words to heart, maybe, he hadbroken down or gotten so mad that-

Her train of thought was broken as Syaoran began to speak.

" Who the hell do you think you are?" Syaoran swore, his voice almost a growl, the tone so low in his throat. " You think you can say all that shit to me and then just get up and leave?"

Sakura felt her mouth work as she fought to give an answer but she couldn't think of one in the situation that she was in. What was she supposed to say? He was so close...so close..

" Before you get up and leave," Syaoran snarled, his voice deep and low in his throat. " Tell me what the hell you did to me."

" ...did to you?" Sakura repeated quietly, in confusion.

His face came even closer and she felt her body's awareness heighten. " What you did to me. Before I didn't give a shit what happened to anyone. Then you come along, all bunnies and happiness and then turned my whole fucking world around. You can't just do that and not explain. All of a sudden, I actually give two craps what happens to you and I don't believe your a gold digger and I don't know what the hell you did!" His words blended together at the end and frustration was clear in his tone of voice as he slammed his fists against the wall, angrily.

Sakura stared at him.

What the ...hell?

Then the expression on his face contorted and he took a deep breath, his fists clenching and his hands going to his stomach. Sakura looked down and she realized that he had a broken rib. It must've been jangled or something from all that running.

When Syaoran looked up again, his face was turned a different direction and he yelled, " Well? Answer me?"

Sakura let out a choked laugh. Syaoran's eyebrows rose and she felt tears began to fall down her face. He was so innocent, she thought. Innocent about things like this...

She ignored the fact that she was a dusty, dressed as a flight attendant and lost in Hong Kong. She ignored the fact that he was an injured, blind kid, bleeding and broken from his recent fights. Not thinking about the consequences, Sakura grabbed his hand and raised it to her cheek. His face turned and looked at her, in the correct direction and his eyes widened.

" Tears?" He mumbled, almost to himself. " Why you crying?"

" Because of you," Sakura murmured back, her heart straining.

" I didn't make you cry," He protested, a defending tone in his voice. " I didn't call you a whore or anything!"

Sakura wanted to laugh but only tears would come out. She wondered at this contrast in the outlet of her emotions. She was just so happy to be in his presence...all she could do was cry. Then her breath sucked in.

His fingers were moving. Almost curiously, she could feel his fingertips flitting across the skin of her cheek like a butterfly's wings. His hand moved across her cheek, wiping her tears away. Her eyes moved downwards and his fingers brushed across her eyelashes and eyelids.

" Green eyes," She heard him mutter.

" Green eyes," She felt herself say back.

Everything around them seemed to disappear. They were at a bus station, surrounded by people yet it was only the two of them. Every sane thought, conscious movement seemed to vanish into thin air. His hands were memorizing her face, every single contour and slope being felt by his fingers and put away into his memory. His hands moved up to her forehead and then down again to her cheeks, too gentle in his touch as if he was afraid she would break.

And then his thumb brushed across her lips and she felt her heart constrict. He let out a breath as he whispered, " Lips."

Sakura moved and witha stroke of impulse and longing,kissed his thumb, lightly. " Lips," She agreed.

His hand jerked away and he stared at her in slight shock and another emotion she couldn't define. It was a bold move and she knew it. But she never knew when she could have another chance to show him...just how she felt and she had to take advantage of the moment.

You're blind, Syaoran, she thought to herself. That's something we have in common.

I'm blindly in love with you.

Then, astonishment ran through her body as he kissed her forehead, so softly it was painful.

" Lips," He said, the corners of his mouth quirking slightly in amusement.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She took hold of her courage and breathed in hard. She could do it. She can do it. She will..

She whispered, her voice low and her eyes to the ground, " If you want...I'll stay at home. I'll be quiet. I'll be dutiful, dependant, cook and clean and I'll do whatever you want. I'll pick out your clothes and I'll stay out of your way." Her eyes looked up, almost fearfully. "Only if I don't have to leave before you do."

Her words seemed to echo. Almost every single trace of amusement left the two of them at her words. She had confessed. He knew she had confessed. All he could do was stare at her. The memory hit him of when he had described his perfect girl to Sakura and she had laughed, telling him that these days, girls aren't like that.

The silence between them stretched and Sakura could feel her eyes burn.

He didn't feel the same way.

She knew it but she kept at it, doggedly, hoping, wishing, letting every single shred of dignity fly away and all that was left was her, in an alleyway at a bus station, hoping he would just...

Then his amber eyes grew dark and he whispered, " Fuck it all to hell." Sakura jerked up, wonderingly and then her eyes widened as he pressed his lips against hers, hard. He kissed her as if his life depended on it and she felt her body raise up to his and her eyes drifted close and all she could do was hold on to him, as tightly as possible, as he pushed her against the wall, going deeper and deeper and deeper as if he could not get enough.

Not nearly enough.

And the days of crying, laughing and wanting...the needs and wants, the demands and the secrets all came out and all she could think of was him, all he could think of was her and it all came together, all of it.

And he was a blind guy. And all he did was let himself go, as blindly as he could and hoped she would catch him.

And she did.

a/n: chokes

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy too much fluff. although if u guys did notice, syaoran hasn't quite admitted that he loved her, ne? lol aww i shouldnt ruin the moment.

anyways, see ya guys later and tell me what u thought of this LONG awaited chapter, lol. EVEN THO look how quickly i updated! EVEN before misty dreams! cmon ppl. u have to love me now! lol.


	23. Propositions

Chapter Twenty Three

Card Captor Sakura

Jagged Amber

-starjade-

Propositions

" Xiao-Lang?" Yelan gasped, her eyes widening in shock. They were back at the Li mansion, discussing their next move, when the very person that was the object of everyone's conversation, stormed through the door. The bandages around his head were still there, but his eyes seemed to be lit with a new fire, something she hadn't seen...in a very long time.

Something she had thought he would never gain back...

" Where are they? Where's that bitch, Yen? Where are the elders?" Syaoran roared, his voice echoing throughout the room. His sightless eyes were bright and furious but Yelan felt a relieved feeling spread through her heart and body.

He was safe. He wasn't hurt, or strewn across the road in a horrid accident...he was safe.

Her baby was safe.

Without another thought, Yelan ran up to him and grabbed his arms, searching his face urgently.

" Xiao-Lang! Where were you? Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" Yelan cried, her voice laden with emotion.

He turned his sightless amber eyes on her and he nodded, shortly, acknowledging her emotions. Yelan could hardly conceal her surprise. Usually, he would wrench away from any of her touches. But then again, ever since that tutor came...these sorts of changes kept happening every day.

" I just want to know where those fuckers are," Syaoran swore, his voice low and angry.

Well, so much for him changing, Yelan thought, a bit wryly. He was still the same, crude teenager with a chip on his shoulder. But things about him were changing, the way he took people and life...Yelan wondered, not for the first time, what had happened between him and Sakura.

Did...anything happen? But she warned herself not to be hopeful and instead, concentrated on Syaoran.

" I'm not sure where they are right now, but tomorrow I know they'll be at the temple, praying. Syaoran, there are things you should know before you do go off, but...right now, isn't the time to speak of such things. You need sleep and rest."

Yelan watched as his jaw clenched and he nodded, slowly. " Fine."

Another surprise. Agreeing to her suggestions without argument. The world has come to an end. Yelan concealed her amusement as she looked around and beside Syaoran. Confused, she asked, " Where's Sakura?"

And then Yelan had to hold back a smile at the bright flush that appeared on his cheeks. Ha! He did change. She was right!

Trying to hide the happiness on her face, she watched as Syaoran mumbled, " She's outside, calling her father." His voice was toneless but the cold, hard edge to it had disappeared.

Something had happened between them...

" Why is she calling her father, Syaoran?" Yelan asked, her voice a bit goading in tone.

Syoaran shot her an evil look before muttering, " To talk to him! I dunno, stop with the third degree."

I could get used to this, Yelan thought with happiness. Her only son was talking, being embarrassed, showing emotion! She never thought this could happen...what was so special about Sakura that made him finally...feel?

Syaoran broke away from Yelan's hold and walked towards the doorway. " I'm going after those Elders. And I'm gonna demand they break up this damned marriage. I won't marry that slut if my life depended on it," Syaoran vowed, his eyes burning with fury.

" Will you at least stay here tonight?" Yelan asked quickly, before he could walk out the door.

Syaoran let out a frustrated breath. " Yeah. But first thing tomorrow, this engagement is done for!" With that, he stalked out of the doorway, muttering unintelligible curses under his breath.

Silence was left in the Li mansion and Yelan felt a grin spread across her features. She felt like doing a wild dance of happiness but constrained herself. She had an image to uphold, anyways.

Wei, who had been watching the whole interlude, walked up slowly beside Yelan. " Wow," He said shortly, his eyes wide.

Yelan smirked back at Wei and folded her arms. " I know."

Wei turned and looked at Yelan, in mock surprise. " Who took over Xiao-Lang's body?"

--------

His breath had caught, his eyes wide with shock as he moved away from her. Her words were still echoing in his head but the kiss was still in his mind, still there.

She loved him..

She loves me..

Syaoran breathed hard, moving farther away from Sakura, trying to gather hold of his senses. He had always promised himself he would never let this happen, never let his emotions get the better of him. Never fall for someone, never grow weak..

But he had thrown it all away, for her.

For her.

" Syaoran?" Her voice whispered.

" Shit," Was all he could say. " Shit."

There was a silence and Syaoran wished he could see her face, see her emotions, see what she was feeling...see her. But that kiss...the feeling of it, the feeling of her body beneath his, the hot, warm sensations that had spread through his body...his heart inflated, his chest constricted and now every breath was a battle to be fought for.

" Syaoran, I know...I know, I said some things, I know, it's hard to take in, but I couldn't...I just.."

She was stumbling. Her nervousness was as clear as a beam of sunlight but Syaoran could not make it any easier for her. He stayed silent as she shifted, uncomfortably.

" I know," He finally said, his voice clear and soft. The world is bullshit. I don't give a fuck anymore, he thought to himself. He was happy. He was fucking happy and he wouldn't let anyone take this away from him.

Sure, he may have grown weak hearted. Sure, he may have given away something that made him open to pain. But it was more painful to keep Sakura away then to keep her close.

And he'd much rather keep kissing her then to keep thinking.

So he did. He raised his hands to her cheeks and he pressed his lips against hers, gently, softly. And then he whispered, " I know."

He felt her smile underneath his lips and the warmest feeling tingled through his body. " I know you know," She whispered. She kissed his cheek and then her lips trailed to his jaw, pressing a light kiss to the hard planes. " What now?" She said, softly.

" Kick some elder butt."

Sakura laughed, her voice echoing in the bus station alleyway. He felt amusement tug the corners of his lips as she laughed. Sakura Kinomoto, he thought to himself. The stupidest, most stubborn tutor I've ever met. He wondered dimly, if all the Japanese people were like that. Then he winced.

That must be a very happy country.

------------

Sakura smiled as Syaoran walked out of the doorway, his eyes still burning with anger. She felt her cheeks flush at the sight of him and she felt like holding his hand, kissing him and doing all the googly things couples usually do.

Except for the fact, Syaoran would probably throw her off a cliff if she ever attempted to do any of those things. Sakura giggled at the thought. Besides, the two of them were hardly a couple. Sakura couldn't really place a definition to what they were and didn't know if she wanted to.

She was just happy the way they were. She was just happy that he hadn't kicked her ass after the whole confession thing. Not like...she was expecting that...or anything.

Syaoran walked up to her, hissing out a long breath. " This is so crappy," He said, angrily, slamming his hands against the brick wall next to them. " My mother doesn't know where they are and the only location she knows of, they'll only be there tomorrow. We have to wait 'till tomorrow."

Sakura grinned. " Syaoran, they won't run away! Besides, I'm allowed to stay here for a bit longer, but not for too much. I do have two months left of schooling, you know," Sakura said pointedly.

" Why can't you just go to school here?" Syaoran grumbled as they walked back into the mansion.

Sakura pretended to think. " Oh, I don't know...maybe it's because Yen might sic her friends on me again?"

Syaoran's eyes narrowed at the mention of Yen. " Stupid bitch..." He swore as he let out a long string of curses.

" Syaoran!" Sakura cried, angrily.

" What?"

" Stop swearing!"

" I can swear if I want to!"

" Well, I don't like it!"

" Does it look like I give a shit?"

" SYAORAN!"

Meiling looked up from a sprawl of papers, as she was trying to finish an essay for school. Sakura and Syaoran walked into the kitchen, still bickering as Meiling stared at them. " So...you guys didn't get together then," She said, slowly.

Syoaran and Sakura looked at Meiling and then each other and then they both flushed.

" Or you did. Never mind," Meiling said, smirking as she went back to her homework. Sakura didn't miss the sadness in her eyes, and felt a pang of something towards the girl. She knew that Meiling still loved Syaoran. But she was just happy that Meiling, instead of shunning her, had accepted her.

Syoaran shoved open the doorway to the backyard, heatedly as Sakura followed.

" Why does everyone keep DOING that?" Syoaran said, irately as he stomped across the backyard so he could pick up his training gear.Sakura groaned. He better not be thinking about training, especially in his condition.

" Doing what?" Sakura asked, glaring at him a bit as he began to strap on the training gloves.

After that moment in the bus station, Syaoran had looked more embarrassed then Sakura had ever seen in her lifetime. She had thought he had been regretting what they had done...but when he had given her that soft kiss, she knew that he didn't regret it. They had called Wei and had gotten picked up. Sakura knew Syaoran wasn't comfortable with relationships and probably didn't even think that this was one.

" Everyone keeps... thinking that me and you are some- I dunno-some-" Syaoran stumbled over his words and Sakura could hardly keep back a smile. She wondered why she was so content. Maybe it was because Syaoran reciprocated her feelings? Probably not as strongly as she did, however, but he did feel the same way, and that was enough to make her heart swell and her body want to jump cartwheels.

And man, was that one HELL of a kiss.

Sakura walked up to Syaoran, leisurely and she watched, interestedly as his body tensed up, sensing her movements.

" So..." She said, quietly as she walked as close as she possibly could without coming into contact with him. "What do you call this?"

Sakura watched as his jaw hardened and clenched, and his eyes grow a little panicked. " How the hell am I supposed to know! You're the one who knows so much about this," Syaoran finally said, the expression on his face irritated.

Sakura beamed. " So, let's just not call this anything. We don't have to, do we?"

Syaoran turned to her direction and Sakura felt her heart melt as the corner's of his mouth lifted into an almost smile and his eyes softened. Her knees turned to jelly, all because of one expression. Yet it was so rare an expression that she wanted to take a picture or engrave it somewhere, deep inside her soul and carry it with her always.

Then he shook his head and his hand reached out, nervously, and paused over her cheek, as if asking permission. Sakura leaned into his touch and he whispered, " Hell, I can't stop," as his lips touched hers, so gently that it was feather light. Sakura smiled under the kiss and pressed back harder, stepping closer so their body's touched. Sighing as he wrapped his arms around her, instinctively, she heard a loud, " AWWWW!" come from the doorway.

They flew apart and Sakura looked up at the doorway. Yelan, Meiling and Wei stood there with hearts in their eyes.

" That was so adorable!"

" I am so, so, so JEALOUS!"

Syaoran screamed, " ARGH! LEAVE ME ALONE!" As he stalked off into the household, leaving Sakura rather breathless behind. Then she giggled.

Syaoran was still the same. Except now she knew what it was that made those cold, amber eyes soften.

-----

" You sure you want to do this?" Yelan asked Syaoran, as he shrugged into his jacket.

" Dead sure," Syaoran said, grimly as he walked into the kitchen. He walked around the kitchen table, where Sakura was sitting and his arms reached out and felt for Sakura's shoulder.

" Sakura, let's go!" He commanded, as Sakura looked up from her breakfast. Standing up, she stared at Yelan questioningly as Syaoran said shortly, " Follow me," Before walking down the hallway, towards the mansion's doorway. With a confused look at Yelan, she followed him down the long roadway to one of the waiting limos outside the household.

Climbing into the car, Sakura griped, " You know, it'd be nice if you told me where we're going."

" Uh huh."

" Well then...tell me!"

" You didn't ask."

Sakura let out a groan of frustration. Then she said, slowly, " Where are we going?"

" The elders," Syaoran said, severely. " I'm gonna get this engagement broken. I have no idea what the hell they think their doing, but their not gonna do this to the future heir of the Li clan. No way."

Sakura grinned and nodded. " Alright."

Syaoran stayed quiet for a while before grumbling, " If you don't wanna come, it's okay. I mean, it may get a bit dangerous-"

Sakura laughed. " I'll do anything, if its important to you."

He flushed hard and snapped, " Shut up."

Her jaw dropped open in surprise. " What did I say?"

" Argh, I dunno! You're just making me embarrassed."

" Awww, I got little Syaoran embarrassed."

" SHUT UP!"

---------

Fujitaka sat in his chair, contemplating his daughter's words from the night before. Grabbing his crutches, he limped towards the doorway, walking towards the kitchen. Touya looked up from the cup of coffee he had clutched in his hand and said, shortly, " Good morning."

Fujitaka raised a hand in greeting and began to rummage through the refrigerator. Conversationally, he spoke, " I got a call yesterday."

Touya, engrossed in his paper, mumbled, " Mhm? From who?"

Fujitaka's smiled, softly. " Sakura."

Touya's eyebrows rose as he put down his paper and turned to look at Fujitaka. " Isn't she coming home now?"

Fujitaka shook his head as he pulled out a coffeepot and the jar of coffee beans. He set about looking for a spoon as he responded, " Not for a few more days."

Touya's cup of coffee went slamming towards the table. Turning fully about, with his eyes popped open, he said, loudly, " What! Why not?"

Fujitaka grinned and started on making his own cup of coffee. " It seems Sakura's found a little bit of a boyfriend over there in Hong Kong."

" WHAT!"

-------

The temple was huge and breathtaking. Red cloths hung from the ceilings and candles burned with incense down the stairway. Holy plants stood on either side of the entrances and Sakura could see that this temple was one that was regularly visited by the richer of people.

Syaoran didn't seem to hesitate and admire the building as Sakura did and instead, stalked up the stairs, vehemence in every step. Sakura mumbled, " Fine, don't wait for me," As she followed him swiftly up the stairs.

The scent of incense filled her nostrils as Syaoran stormed into the temple, his eyes ablaze with rebelliousness. He stomped down the corridor towards the room he knew the elder's would be in. Sakura hurried to keep up behind his livid strides.

He slammed the doors open and Sakura thought fleetingly that he really should stop with his dramatic entrances.

" Elders!" He yelled, his voice echoing in the room. " I will not, I repeat, I WILL NOT MARRY YEN!"

Sakura stared. The room was nearly empty except for the few gold statues in the corners and the mat on the floor. The elders sat in a circle on the mat, and seemed to be praying. Sakura winced. They had interrupted a praying session! Ooh, now that was penitent.

She watched as the elder's looked up. Different emotions flitted across their faces, most of them ranging from angry surprise and shock, before conforming into that stony expression Sakura had gotten used to in her last days of "captivity" with the elder's for company.

" Xiao-Lang," Said one of the oldest elder's, getting to his feet. " I would rather appreciate it if you did not come into our holy abode just to scream like a wild animal. Please come in and discuss your problems, however, we cannot assure you the answer you please, due to recent defiance of our orders."

Sakura stared at him, appalled. They still thought what they did was right? Sakura then looked, urgently at Syaoran. Did he think, with all his demanding and commotion, that he could get them to change their minds? From what she saw, the elder's had a lot of control and influence over the Li clan. What could Syaoran do to alter...anything?

Syaoran glowered. " I won't marry Yen. I don't know where the hell you got that crazy idea, but I won't marry her. She was the one who faked those photos and she made up ludicrous ideas-"

" So you are denying the fact that you and your tutor here are in a relationship?" The elder cut in, coldly. His eyes flashed with annoyance and anger and Sakura felt fear beginning to form in her heart. The elder's knew what they were doing. They had plans and they were a few steps ahead of Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura groaned, inwardly. Really, next thing she has gotta teach Syaoran is halting impulsive behaviour.

Syaoran flushed at the elder's words and insolence sparked in his eyes. " I didn't say that-"

" So then, you accept that Yen's allegations are correct-"

" I didn't say that either-"

" We are well aware, Xiao-Lang, that maybe you've gotten to that age where females will deduce your sense of right and wrong, and therefore we are not blaming you. We are blaming that seductress next to you which is why we took the necessary steps-"

" She's NOT a seductress or ANYTHING of that sort!"

Sakura shook her head, slowly. She had a deep feeling that this would not work at all. No matter what Syaoran did, he could not prove anything. What could he say? That I'm pretty sure she doesn't want my money? He couldn't do much, without jeopardizing his position as the heir to the clan.

" Xiao-Lang, if you understand all of this, why are you arguing?" The elder finally thundered, his voice imposing and authoritative and the room quietened, instantly. " Do you not value your family, your clan? Or do you hold this Japanese lower-class woman above your clan?"

Sakura winced at his wording and Syaoran fumed. " I-" He started and then choked. Then he looked up again, his eyes burning with barely controlled fury. " I. Will. Not. Marry. Yen," He enunciated, a growl underlying his words.

" Fine."

Syaoran looked up, in shock. The elder shrugged his shoulders. " We will compromise then," The elder said, quietly. He walked up to Syaoran, his hands folded in the sleeve of the opposite arm, his eyes trained solely on Syaoran. " If you are willing to never come in contact with that lower class tutor of yours ever again, then we agree to cancel your engagement to Yen."

" WHAT?" Syaoran roared, and the Elder gave him a look that shut the chestnut haired boy instantly. The elder continued, " However it will not be that easy. If you do choose to see your class tutor, we will still have your engagement to Yen, however, we will renounce your position as heir to the Li clan. Right now, we have no leader for the Li clan...and we are fully able to demand these terms."

With those ominous words ringing in the air, he unfolded his arms and sat back within the circle of the elders once more. They all looked up at him, their expressions one of utmost attentiveness, identical in appearance.

" It's all up to you."

Syaoran gaped, his jaw open in shock. Sakura felt her heart clench tight and her breath catch in her throat.

Why did this all have to happen NOW? Why did it matter so much, whether or not they were together? Sakura looked at Syaoran's pained expression and her heart sank, considerably. She was causing Syaoran pain. Like she always did.

Her fists clenched tightly. But even she, was anxious for Syaoran's decision. What would he choose?

Syaoran shook his head, " This is bullshit."

" Choose, Xiao-Lang. Or we will choose for you."

Syaoran clenched his fists, his head lowered. Sakura felt tears burn her eyes. Why did this have to happen now?

a/n: wut wut...this story was almost dun too! i know, you guys are probably angry that syaoran isn't quite the cuddly bear after that whole momentous moment at the bus station. but it juss didn't seem RIGHT to change his character, so he's still the same personality but now, he's just not the asshole he used to be. right right? LOL anyways i hope you guys like this chapter and yen is STILL getting in the way. and why do you think the elders are being so insistent on this anyway?

yea anyways my birthday is in a MONTH. damn friggin straight. LOL. I'm already countin down the days...

see ya guys latez, and tell me wut u thot of my chapterrrrr...

--starjade


	24. Decisions

Chapter Twenty Four

Jagged Amber

Card Captor Sakura

-starjade

Decisions

" Choose," Syaoran repeated incredulously, raising his face to meet those of the elders, showing them all what he felt about their little proposition. Sakura felt her heart clench and she watched as his jaw worked furiously as if he was trying to prevent himself from lashing out and hurting anyone within a five mile radius.

" Yes, Xiao-Lang," The elder said, firmly. His gaze flitted to Sakura, who was rooted in the same spot, frozen with surprise and astonishment. He then looked back to Syaoran, an expression of assurance on his face.

" Those are BULLSHIT choices," Syoaran roared, his expression one of fury. His voice echoed in the incensed room, bouncing off the walls with tremendous energy." I'm still getting married to Yen no matter WHAT I do?"

The elder nodded, solemnly, their expressions not twitching despite Syaoran's livid retorts. " We made a promise, on behalf of the Li clan and on its honour, we cannot go back on it-"

" Yeah, compromise my happiness for your honour. I get it," Syoaran scoffed, his eyes blazing. " Never stopped to think how fucking selfish that is, did you?"

The elders seemed to all inhale sharply after Syaoran's words. The one who was speaking seemed to grow larger as his eyes flashed with rage. " I will not tolerate that sort of profanity in such a holy abode!" The elder hissed.

Syaoran snapped, in the same voice and tone, " Well, I won't tolerate those kinds of choices!"

" Then, we both agree that you forego your right to choose. We will choose for you-"

" No wait!"

Syaoran and the elder's turned, looking rather astonished at Sakura's outbreak. It almost seemed as if they had forgotten she was there, listening the argument with growing fear and fury. Sakura was staring at the group, absolute frustration reflecting on her face. Sakura really could not take this argument. This was Syaoran's family. She remembered clearly his dreams, his goals, the promise that one day, he would live up to his father's expectations and she knew how important it was to him.

And since she had swept through his life, she had toppled all of those dreams with one confession.

He doesn't need this, she thought to herself, sadness spreading through her body. _He doesn't need to risk everything for me._

, she thought to herself, sadness spreading through her body. 

" I'll choose," Sakura exhaled, her green eyes meeting those of the elder's with steadfast determination. " I'll choose for Syoaran."

Syaoran's mouth worked, as if he was trying to say something but an unknown object had blocked any rational thought to escape through his mouth.

The elder's, however, looked rather amused. The leader said, laughter clear in his voice, " You'll choose? You, a middle class girl with hardly any status to even be speaking to us, will make one of the biggest choices the future heir of our clan must make?"

Sakura rose her chin, defiantly and stepped further into the room, slowly. Looking around herself with apprehension, at the statues and incense, the gold and red colours that pronounced the temple, she fought with herself to stay strong. Squaring her shoulders, she walked straight up to the elders, attempting to look more brave then she actually felt.

" Y-Yes," Sakura responded, trying to fight the shakiness in her voice. " I'll choose. But the choices are hardly fair. I would rather think...that a fair choice would be that he can still be the heir to the clan...but not have to marry Yen...but he doesn't...have to-"

She stopped and breathed and looked at the elder square in the eye. " He doesn't have to be with me."

The elder's looked skeptical. Sakura hurriedly filled in, " I'll go back to Japan. He doesn't have to be near me. I'll leave. Just-please-don't force him to marry someone he doesn't love. And don't force him to choose between his goal and me. It's just not...worth it."

Syaoran growled, " You little bitch! You don't even know what your talking about!"

Sakura whirled on him and cried, " I do know what I'm talking about Syaoran! You're not thinking clearly, this is all you ever wanted since the day you were born! Who am I to take that away from you?"

There was silence in the temple and Sakura, fighting an onslaught of tears, walked unhurriedly to Syaoran and placed a hand on his cheek. His eyes fluttered close and then shot open with a jolt of resolve.

" Sakura," He whispered, his voice hard and angry. Sakura felt her heart melt at the sound of her voice from his lips. " You don't know what's best for me, alright? So keep your nosy head out of my business."

Sakura smiled. As much as he spoke callous words and cussed and swore at her, she had begun to be able to read underneath his brash outlook and see the meaning underneath. He didn't want to leave her yet he couldn't give up his family...his honour...or his clan..

The elder cut in, " If you leave forever and never show your face here again, the Elders...will accept this proposition. But only if you leave right now. At this very moment."

Sakura felt her body flush with a coldness she wasn't quite sure came from. Keeping her breath in and attempting not to reveal the turmoil her emotions were going through, she looked once more at Syaoran. Her heart ached. Just moments ago...just hours ago, she had realized that maybe he...maybe he felt the same way for her that she did for him..

But now, all of it was going down the drain. But she couldn't be selfish. She couldn't think of herself. Besides, she had done what she had meant to do. She had...gotten through to Syoaran, helped him to feel, helped him to be the person she always knew he was. Yet, her dreams of being with him would not come to reality. He had a duty that he had been working towards all his life and she shouldn't-she WOULDN'T let herself get between it.

Looking intently at Syaoran, she nodded slightly. " Alright."

Syaoran's jaw dropped, disbelief enveloping his features. He stepped, furiously towards Sakura and grabbed her arms. " Sakura, you can't! Do you have any idea-what the fuck-"

" Syaoran, please-"

" You said-you said all those words, what the hell-" His thoughts were a jumble and Sakura knew it. Softly, she rose herself on her toes and pressed her lips against his forehead. It calmed him down but the hurt and shock were still on his face.

He had begun to show his emotions and Sakura knew she had helped him. That was enough for her. No matter how much she wanted to stay with him...be with him...feel him near her, feel everything...

It was impossible.

" It's alright. It's okay," She breathed out, her eyes burning with tears. " This is your clan. Your father entrusted all of this to you. I'm not going to take that away from you. Just remember...I-"

" Your not fucking leaving me-" He began to shout but Sakura was already backing away from him.

If I leave now..

I won't have to see his pain..

I won't show him my tears..

And everything.. will...work out...in the end...

" I...I love you.." She finally whispered and twisted on her heel, turning away from him. Then she ran out of the temple, running and running, ignoring his shouts, and ran to the car that was waiting out front. Opening the door and climbing in, she cried, breathlessly, " Go, go, go!"

The car began to move and she saw, with tear filled eyes, Syoaran running out of the temple and his head whipping about wildly but knowing, he couldn't see...couldn't see her leaving him...

And she turned around and looked straight ahead, blinking hard. The driver of the car looked at her, eyebrows raised.

" One of those men in the temple gave me this," He said, handing the envelope to Sakura. Sakura could hardly keep her head above the drowning waters of despair and silently accepted the envelope, mechanically opening it.

Inside the envelope was a ticket back to Japan, scheduled to leave in fifteen minutes. A note explained that her luggage, since it had been on the flight when it was leaving to Japan, was already at the airport waiting for her arrival. They had been expecting this decision.

They knew, no matter what, Sakura would go back to Japan.

Her head hit the back of the car seat and she let out a breath. Staring out the window, she felt sobs rise in the back of her throat.

" Bye Hong Kong...bye Yelan, Eriol, Meiling..." She whispered and closed her eyes tightly. _Bye, Syaoran..._

" To the airport," She finally breathed out. The driver gave a short nod and the car twisted on an intersection, heading towards the airport.

Don't forget me.

-----------

" THAT BITCH!"

Syaoran cursed as he kicked at the dirt on the ground. The sound of screeching tires met his ears as he raced out of the temple. She had left him. Even though she had promised she wouldn't.

Every night since she had come, she sat there on the steps watching him as he practiced. It was quite unnerving and he said the same question he had asked every night, " Can you go and stop watching me? Leave!"  
And she answered, just the same way as she answered every night. " I won't leave until you do."

Syaoran's eyes shut closed and he stopped his frustrated kicking and stood in the middle of the road, his fists clenched tightly as memories rushed through him.

" Syaoran! How did you get here! Why did you come here? Why were you looking for me?" Sakura demanded, anxiously.

" I-I- th-thought-" he gasped with pain and Sakura felt hot tears spring to her eyes, "-y-you left-"

" No! No, I would never leave..." She said, her voice ending in a slight whisper. " Never.."

" Xiao-Lang? The girl left. Good riddance to that, she was hardly someone worth your status and level. Obviously a girl after money. If you're ready, we can start preparations for your ceremony to become the leader of the Li clan. In a few days, you will be the leader-"

She whispered, her voice low and her eyes to the ground, " If you want...I'll stay at home. I'll be quiet. I'll be dutiful, dependant, cook and clean and I'll do whatever you want. I'll pick out your clothes and I'll stay out of your way." Her eyes looked up, almost fearfully. "Only if I don't have to leave before you do."

" Xiao-Lang?"

" He's not in shock, do you think?"

" Over that middle class girl?"

" I...I love you.." She finally whispered and twisted on her heel, turning away from him. .

Syaoran's amber eyes hardened. His fists unclenched and his jaw tightened. Turning to the elder's who stood at the entrance of the temple, he looked at the ground, hiding his blind eyes and straightening his shoulders.

" No. There will be no ceremony after a few days," Syaoran said, his voice deep and dark. The elder's looked surprised and one opened their mouth to protest but Syaoran rose his face and they saw instantly the fortitude written deep in his face.

" The ceremony will happen _today_."

------------

" What do those Elder's think their doing? Is this a decision that reflects the whole clan? This is forcing a man to give up his love for the clan! This is not right-" Yelan ranted, but her mouth shut as the voice on the phone began to respond.

" Sure, I know that sacrifices must be made-"

" But how is that looking out for the good-"

" I understand, trust is not so easily given out-"

" But they were just pictures-"

" A witness is not good enough proof-"

But Yelan could not argue any more for the person on the phone had hung up. Yelan slumped on the kitchen table, still cradling the phone as she rested her head on the cool, wooden surface. A hand placed on her shoulder shook her out of her turmoil and she looked up, seeing Wei's kind eyes.

" Oh, Wei," Yelan whispered, tiredly. " I can't do anything! I'm almost powerless when it comes to the Elder's decisions. I do not know why they are so interested in Syaoran's welfare, now of all times."

" You do realize that Syaoran is almost seventeen," Wei said, quietly.

" I know," Yelan said, quietly. " It is time for him to accept the position as the Li clan leader...he's not ready, Wei-"

" The Elder's have accepted that a blind person will be their leader. However, they do not want any other disadvantages to their leader. They view Sakura as a disadvantage. Not only is she middle class, but she has changed Syaoran from the outcast he was before. They find her to be...quite powerful and they think with that power, she can affect Syaoran's decisions," Wei said, softly.

Yelan looked up at him, sorrow in her eyes. " I understand their logic, Wei. But once, I want them to understand life...love..."

" This is a clan. Those words don't belong," Wei murmured as he walked out of the room, quietly. Yelan rubbed her upper arms as chills began to spread through her body.

She wanted to keep her son happy. Safe. Loved. And she had failed to do so in every department. Would she always be so helpless?

Suddenly, the phone rang sharply, cutting through her thoughts like a sharp knife. Jolted, she picked up the phone and answered it.

" Syaoran?" She questioned as soon as she heard the caller's voice. Then her eyes widened and she nearly dropped the phone.

" Your what? Tonight?"

----------

Sakura sat in the airport, minutes left until her boarding. Tears had not come, and she had remained dry eyed since the minute she had stepped into the airport. The ticket nestled in her hand, she stared blankly ahead of her, watching the people cross, walking, hugging, meeting families...

Was her decision the right one? Or was this something she would regret forever...

But she could not take it. The pain, all because of her. She didn't want to be a choice Syaoran regretted. She didn't want Syaoran to have any misgivings.

Her heart ached. Her body felt sore and she couldn't think. Everything felt numb.

I love him, she thought to herself.

I love him...

" In other news, the heir to the Li clan, Li Syaoran has made a surprise announcement today..."

The words startled her and her gaze jerked towards the TV set above her. She felt the hustle and bustle of the airport begin to silence around her and she stared at the screen in rapt attention.

" The ceremony that announces a new leader for the Li clan will be tonight, instead of in a week's time when Li Syaoran will turn seventeen. A joint vote on the Li council has agreed upon the sudden decision and it seems, the leaderless clan will now have a leader once more. Back to you, Hirosaki."

The words echoed through the airport but the others didn't seem to notice. Sakura's gaze was still fastened on the screen but she was no longer hearing it. Faintly surprised that a new clan leader for the Li clan was important enough to be broadcast on the news, she blinked hard as the information she had just heard sunk in.

Tonight.

He was becoming the Li clan leader tonight.

In the back of her mind, she had almost thought that he would reject them all. That he would come after her like the last time, rushing through the airport, security on his heels, swooping her up...

But he had accepted it.

He doesn't love you, Sakura, a nasty voice inside her head hissed. He doesn't even care that your not with him.

Sakura shoved the voice out of her conscious. No. This was the best decision for him. This is what he wanted all of his life and she wasn't about to become a hindrance to his dreams.

" Boarding, flight 372 to Japan. Boarding."

She got to her feet, her knees almost giving way but she kept herself strong.

" Everything will be alright," She whispered to herself. Then she smiled, softly.

" Daddy...here I come..."

-----------------

" What are the Elder's thinking?" A man whispered among the crowd as they shifted nervously in the plush seats. " Doesn't the new leader need to be seventeen? Not only that, but engaged as well?"

The room was ablaze with lights and red tapestries. The Li insignia was etched on the cloth hanging from the balconies that surrounded the lavish building and the hundreds of invitees sat, restless and uneasy in the red cushioned chairs seated in front of a raised stage. A scroll sat in the middle of a white sheeted table, as well as two gold encrusted cups that were filled with wine and sake. It was a rather extravagant surrounding, the rich and upscale atmosphere emanating from the furniture and people seated in the building.

" I have no idea..." Another responded. " What bothers me is that our new leader is disabled."

" Blind as a bat," A man replied, a little bit of amusement hinted in his voice.

" The clan seems to be getting a little loony lately," One hissed in a bitter tone.

Then silence spread over the audience as a horn began to blare. The doors at the back slammed open and the Elder's walked in, a crowd of wise men, dressed in long cloaks and robes. The Announcement was always a traditional event. Tradition meant the world to the Li clan and everything went as it did centuries ago.

Among the Elder's was a man, hidden and protected by the circle of wise men. As soon as they reached the front, the elder's began to separate until one man, kneeling on the floor was visible.

" Li Xiao-Lang. Descendant of Li Hizu, deceased Leader of the Li Clan," The formal introduction began and the words began to flow as introductions were made and the great Li speech began, the words etched to the minds of every Li clan member.

" This gets boring," A woman whispered, shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

Around her, people nodded, agreeing. But the speech ended, five minutes later and the Naming began. The chestnut haired man got to his feet and turned to receive his audience. Many still gaped at the handsome face and the sightless eyes, but the cold expression on his face seemed to deter even the strongest believers that he was not ready for such a high position.

A chanting among the elder's began and an eerie atmosphere began to descend upon the room. The hushed whispers stopped instantly and silence gripped the building's occupants like a tight fist. The elder rose the gold encrusted cup to Syaoran's lips and the stoic boy drank obediently. The second up was raised and was drained just as quickly. The chanting rose and fell and the silence was nearly overbearing.

" Li Xiao-Lang, with your signature on this historic scroll, we will pronounce you as our leader of the Li clan. You will lead us to new heights as our guide in this age of disbelief. With this signature you _are _the Leader of our clan."

The scroll was raised and a small dagger given to Syoaran. Without a moment's hesitance, Syaoran swiped at his finger and without once betraying his disability, he reached over and signed the parchment with his own blood.

As soon as the last letters soaked into the paper, a cloak was tied around Syaoran's neck and the hundreds of members rose to their feet and bowed low, chanting the Li greeting.

He was their leader.

He was their commander and he was his father.

He had fulfilled his dream. He had reached his achievement. Surprisingly, happiness or joy was not the emotion reflected on Syaoran's hard, amber eyes and instead, a cold look of tenacity rested there.

" As our leader...what will your first venture be?" An elder announced, his beady eyes trained on Syaoran. The question was not a meaningless one. This question was a test. It proved himself worthy in front of his clan. Often, leaders were chosen from descendants as Syaoran was, and this did not assure the rest of the clan that the leader was worthy. This question was one that established himself commendable and was not a question to be taken lightly

A scowl overtook Syaoan's feautures before he turned and faced the crowd.And then, for the first time, his mouth opened and he said, his voice loud and clear.

" My first venture? It may or may not be a venture but it is surely a promise. I will be engaged to Kinomoto Sakura. And that is my first act as Leader of this clan."

A/N: ouch. lol, sorry about the lateness of the chapter. and i have NO IDEA wut Syaoran's father's name is so I kinda juss made one up. Anyways, this story is finishing soon. SO do you think the elder's are actually gonna let Syaoran get away with wut he juss did? ANd do you think it was a right choice or did it just make him look mushy infront of the rest of his clan...

ooh the questions.

anyways, lol, so thanks guys for readin this story and bearin with the late updates. i cant help it! sobs LOL hope ya'll are havin a nice summer...and to those who have to go back to school now...HAHA!


	25. Finales

Card Captor Sakura

**Jagged Amber**

_starjade --_

Finales 

Silence was all that could be heard since the words left Syaroan's mouth. It seemed to echo around the room and everyone's eyes stared at their new leader, shocked beyond belief. A pin drop could be heard, and it was all anyone could do to even move an inch as they all tried to register what Syaoran had just said.

It was absolutely crazy. No one in the history of the Li clan had ever...said anything similar to what Syaoran had just said. People didn't know what to think and most were wondering if this moment in time was actually real or not.

An elder finally was able to overcome the frozen state that had captured everyone in the room and hurried up to Syaroan's side. The previously calm and aloof elder looked haggled and shocked out of his wits, but his need to save the clan's reputation showed through his ragged state. " I am sure you aren't serious, Xiao-Lang. Quite the funny joke! But I'm sure you realize that this isn't the time for such jokes and pranks. Wouldn't you like to...reconsider?" The elder asked, hastily with a dangerous tone underlying his words. His demeanour seemed to convey that if Syaoran didn't say the answer he was looking for, there would be consequences to pay.

Syaoran gave the elder a smouldering look that seemed to express the answer for everyone in the room. The elder's were flabbergasted, and more than one looked as if they would rather die on the spot than live through this moment.

Syaoran however, kept his amber eyes straight ahead and his fierce expression fixed on his face. He looked around the room and started to talk, his voice commanding and powerful. Reminiscent of his father's days, it calmed the entire room and they all began to listen to his words. " I am sure you all want to know who Sakura Kinomoto is. She's my tutor. A girl who gave me sight and told me how to use it. She showed me what life was about...and finally, I was able to understand what being a leader was," Syaoran said, his words betraying the cold tone he said it in. " It's not about being able to protect and serve your clan. It's about being able to understand each person in it. Where they come from and their needs and wants. It's about...family. Companionship. Love"

Syaroan's fingers clenched and he gave another icy glare to the room's occupants. " And if anyone's got anything to say abut that, they better as hell say it now"

A little gasp went around the room at Syaroan's crudity but still, stillness was all that Syaoran received in response. The room's occupants remained still and utterly frozen, all of them staring at their new leader as if deciding what to think of. The teenage boy of almost seventeen years stood infront of the most important clan in Hong Kong and announced what he felt was the most suitable thing he could say at the moment. And that was completely shocking to take in.

Finally, Syaoran bowed to the room's occupants and to the elder's but before he turned to leave, a man at the very back cried, " To the New Leader of the Li Clan, Li Xiao-Lang."

Syaoran slowly turned around, his eyes wide.

And in response, the entire room echoed back, " To the New Leader of the Li Clan, Li Xiao-Lnag!" The room immediately broke into applause and the Elder's stood, anger etched into the deep lines of their face. Syaoran felt a hint of a smile tug at his lips as he rose his hand in acknowledgment, before turning away and walking off the stage.

_The new leader of the Li clan...Li Xiao-Lang, he thought. Hope you're proud of me , Dad. I hope you're proud.

* * *

_

* * *

" I'm home!" Sakura called out as she bustled into the house, suitcases gripped tightly in her hands. She heard footsteps running towards her and she turned around to meet a bundle of excitement who threw themselves haphazardly against her.

Laughing even as she caught her breath, she set down her bags by the door and held up her nephew. " Hey, cutie," Sakura grinned, her eyes twinkling. " Missed me?"

The little child nodded emphatically, his eyes wide with happiness. " 'kura leave for soooo long!" He stretched his arms out to indicate the amount of time she had been gone for and Sakura smiled.

" But I'm back," Sakura whispered and the child grinned again.

" Sakura?" A voice asked and she turned around to see her older brother standing at the doorway, his dark eyes smiling at her.

" Touya!" Sakura squealed and ran to her older brother much like the way Tihn had ran towards her. Wrapping her arms around her older brother, Sakura sunk her face into his shoulder and felt the stress she had been feeling for so long melt out of her body. He hugged her back just as tightly and she felt warm tears of happiness rise to her eyes.

" It feels good to be home," Sakura mumbled as she pulled back from her brother.

Touya grinned. " It's good to have you back, kaijuu. How was it"

Sakura looked down before quickly raising her eyes to meet his and give him a tentative smile. " It was...alright"

_" I...I love you.." She finally whispered and twisted on her heel, turning away from him. Then she ran out of the temple, running and running, ignoring his shouts, and ran to the car that was waiting out front. Opening the door and climbing in, she cried, breathlessly, " Go, go, go"  
The car began to move and she saw, with tear filled eyes, Syaoran running out of the temple and his head whipping about wildly but knowing, he couldn't see...couldn't see her leaving him._

Touya looked at her, as if knowing what had happened and Sakura looked away to gather her emotions once more. Fingers unclenching, she breathed out and held out an arm for Tihn. Hugging her nephew as if he was a lifeline, she looked at Touya and asked, " Is Father here?"

Touya nodded and motioned towards the stairs. Sakura kissed her nephew and turned to walk up the stairs. Touya grabbed her wrist before she left and whispered, "It's alright now. You're home."

Sakura gazed back at her older brother. She had left to tutor in a program organized by her school. That was all he knew about it yet the look in his eyes told Sakura that he knew so much more. She was barely able to nod before she turned back and walked up the stairs, letting a few tears drop down her cheeks.

Syaoran...his name echoed in her body as a shout would echo in a cave. It was hell, getting back to Japan and leaving Hong Kong, but she had done it. It was hard, seeing everything so familiar and unchanging back in her homeland...while in Hong Kong, there was never a day when something didn't change...and a day never passed where there wasn't something new to learn.

She had made it up the stairs and quietly opened her father's door. He was lying in bed and a blast of happiness shot through Sakura's body. The last time she had seen his father, he was sickly and pale in the hospital. She had left Japan feeling torn, her heart breaking at her father's condition. After that mysterious benefactor, suddenly things began to look up. A ray of sunshine had broke through the dark haziness that had surrounded her for so long and her father...her father looked healthy. At home, his colour was returning and he was so...so..

" Daddy..." She whispered, her voice breaking in the silent peacefulness that wrapped around the room in a comforting atmosphere.

Her father turned and when he recognized her at the doorway, his arms instantly went up and he cried, " Sakura!" Sakura ran towards her father, enveloping herself in his arms. " I missed you, Daddy.." Sakura trailed off as her father stroked her hair.

" I missed you too, daughter. There wasn't a day that didn't go past where I didn't remember you. But it was quite the educational experience, wasn't it, Sakura?" Her father asked, smiling. " Tutoring off in a foreign land. Must've gained a lot of knowledge from living there for so long."

Sakura gave him a weary smile. It was rather weird to hear someone say her trip in such a casual manner. It felt like so much more to her. "Oh and dear! I found out who had paid for my operation," Fujitaka said, adjusting his glasses as he moved to get up from the bed. Sakura looked up curiously.

" Who?"

" It's actually someone from Hong Kong, I'm pretty sure related to the family you tutored from. A young man named...LI Syaoran, was it? Yes I am quite sure that was his name," Fujitaka said, a cheerful smile on his face. " I told you now because it's quite ironic. I would like to know why he decided to do such a kind deed and extend a hand of gratitude...Sakura? Are you quite alright?"

* * *

" Do you not realize how STUPID you were?" Yelan said quietly, pacing around the room restlessly. " That was idiotic and foolish. How could you have said such a thing?"

Syaoran dropped the shirt he was holding and hissed, " Mother, stop."

"No, Xiao-Lang. There were other things we could've done to stop the Elder's decision. There were other options!"

" Like what, Mother?" Syaoran shouted, his voice frustrated and angry. " Like what?"

When there was just silence that met his question, Syaoran went back to throwing clothes chaotically on his bed. " Xiao-Lang..." His mother sighed and sat on the corner of his bed, folding her hands into themselves. The last two weeks was the most frenzied time she had ever experienced. From her son's changes, to the Elder's decisions, to the championships and Sakura leaving...Yelan could hardly keep up and it was hard for her to keep a straight head on her shoulders...and carry on the responsibility of supporting her family.

"Mother, please. I'm now the leader of the clan. I make decisions which I believe are right," Syaoran stated, firmly, and set down a pair of socks before sitting on the bed next to his mother.

Yelan sighed before turning to her son. Whenever she had thought about her son becoming the leader of the Li clan, she never imagined it this way. With so many problems and so many expectations...Her son looked as if he had aged ten years. He was so desperate to prove that he was mature enough, that he was capable enough despite his disability to lead the most respected clan in Hong Kong.

She didn't want his dreams to be crushed. She didn't want to see him defeated.

" People see you as an immature man. As a man who is young and idealistic, and who does not realize what a good chance he had given up in order to pursue his own selfish desires. Xiao-Lang, please tell me you understand," Yelan pleaded, her hand reaching out to stroke his hair the way she used to when he was a child and needed comforting.

" I don't believe that," Syaoran said, coldly, moving out of reach of her hand. Yelan dropped her hand back into her lap and looked down as he continued. " I believe people see me as someone who will always stand up to the plate and make decisions. Who won't be influenced by what others say and is independent and leading. People will see me as someone who will take issues into his own hands and will take his job seriously."

Yelan stared at him and got up to her feet, shaking her head. " I know you love the girl, Syaoran-"

Syaoran rose to his feet as well and grabbed his mother's wrist, turning her gently back to face him. " She's my life, Mother. And I won't let her go."

It was said so grimly and matter of fact, Yelan stared at her son in shock as he turned back and continued to pack his clothes. Feeling a bit light headed, Yelan whispered, " What are you going to do?"

Finally zipping up his duffel bag, Syaoran slung it around his shoulder and stood up. Putting out his hands to orient himself, he blinked and shook his head as if to clear it.

" I don't know, Mother. I have no clue..." With those final words, Syaoran walked out of the room and down the stairs. In a few seconds, Yelan heard the door open and close shut and Yelan had to lean against the wall to calm herself down.

_When did this happen,_ Yelan thought. _When was I no longer the one to make decisions for my son. When was I no longer the one to tell him from right and wrong._

_When did my son...grow up.

* * *

_

* * *

Sakura gripped Tomoyo's hand as she laughed heartily. The movie was blasting at full volume, and the lights in Sakura's living room were dimmed as the two friends sat splayed on the couch, an empty tub of popcorn between them.

" He couldn't be any funnier," Tomoyo gasped, her hands clutching her stomach. " How do they write these things?"

" I think it's more on the way the actors act it out rather than their dialogue," Sakura answered, her face hurting from all the laughing. " They're absolutely awesome!"

Tomoyo giggled and got up from the couch they were both lying on. " I'm going to get some more popcorn. Do you want a drink?"

Sakura nodded, her eyes glued to the screen. Tomoyo walked towards the kitchen and Sakura stretched out on the couch. It was great being distracted like this. It had been a couple of days since she had landed in Japan and one of the first things she had done was to seek Tomoyo out. Strangely enough, Tomoyo lived quite close to Sakura, only a few blocks away and they had laughed over the coincidence of it all. Tomoyo attended a private school most of her life, however which accounted for much of the reason why Tomoyo and Sakura had never met until the fateful plane ride.

Sakura had received an A minus on the tutoring job which had made her father and brother extremely proud. It seemed that Yelan had written Sakura an excellent report which helped Sakura raise up her average considerably. Her father was getting healthier by the day and was now seen walking around the house, sometimes only walking for the sake of walking since he had remained strapped in a hospital bed for such a long time. Touya was living with his own family quite close to their house with his wife and son, but he came over so often it felt as if he had never left.

There was never a moment, however, that Sakura didn't remember Hong Kong. Yelan, Eriol and Meiling...Wei and the Elders...Yen and Sairah...the championships...and.  
_Syaoran._

" Here you go," Tomoyo handed Sakura a soda before flopping onto the couch beside Sakura, munching on the popcorn.

" Thanks," Sakura grinned at her, taking a large gulp out of the drink. Tomoyo turned to Sakura, popping another kernel into her mouth as she studied Sakura.

" What?" Sakura asked, self consciously rubbing her mouth. Tomoyo giggled and shook her head. " I was just wondering what actually happened in Hong Kong...after I left, of course."

Sakura shrugged, uncomfortably. She shifted on the couch, and stared at the screen even though it was quite obvious she wasn't paying attention to the scenes flashing across the TV. " I told you already."

" I know about the elders and Yen and everything. but you never told me about Syaoran. What had happened...between you two. What had happened when he had come and gotten you from the airport?" Tomoyo asked, curiously.

" Not much, Tomoyo..." Sakura said, awkwardly.

" And you're asking me to believe you," Tomoyo said, amusedly.

Sakura played with the edge of the sofa, keeping her eyes away from Tomoyo's. " A lot of things happened, Tomoyo," Sakura whispered, her voice's tone wrapped with emotions from the memories flashing through her mind. " So much that I can't-"

" Tell me," Tomoyo demanded quietly. Placing an arm comfortingly on Sakura's, she said, reassuringly, " Just tell me. Maybe I can help you."

Sakura finally looked at Tomoyo and nodded. Sitting up against the sofa arm, she let out a breath and let her mind retract back to the memories of the days before.

_Then with a yell, Syaoran broke free of the body guards, grabbed her arm and pulled her through the massive crowds who were crowding to board the next flight, and they could hear the shouts of the body guards behind them but they kept running and running.  
And all Sakura could feel was Syaoran's hand on hers, his expression when he realized she was there and the heat that traveled around her heart and body.  
She loved him. She loved him. Gods, she loved Syaoran Li._

" Sakura...what had happened?" Tomoyo asked gently. Sakura clenched her hands.

" I told him...about my feelings," Sakura answered, carefully.

_You're blind, Syaoran, she thought to herself. That's something we have in common.  
I'm blindly in love with you.  
Then, astonishment ran through her body as he kissed her forehead, so softly it was painful.  
" Lips," He said, the corners of his mouth quirking slightly in amusement.  
Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She took hold of her courage and breathed in hard. She could do it. She can do it. She will.  
She whispered, her voice low and her eyes to the ground, " If you want...I'll stay at home. I'll be quiet. I'll be dutiful, dependant, cook and clean and I'll do whatever you want. I'll pick out your clothes and I'll stay out of your way." Her eyes looked up, almost fearfully. "Only if I don't have to leave before you do."_

" Did he feel the same way?" Tomoyo asked, her amethyst coloured eyes shining.

" I guess," Sakura whispered.

" So why aren't you two together? Was it Yen? Did she come in between you tow again?" Tomoyo asked, a little angrily.

" Not exactly," Sakura answered, gathering her legs into her arms and leaning her head against her knees. " Instead...responsibilities came in the way.."

_Syaoran looked up, in shock. The elder shrugged his shoulders. " We will compromise then," The elder said, quietly. He walked up to Syaoran, his hands folded in the sleeve of the opposite arm, his eyes trained solely on Syaoran. " If you are willing to never come in contact with that lower class tutor of yours ever again, then we agree to cancel your engagement to Yen."  
" WHAT?" Syaoran roared, and the Elder gave him a look that shut the chestnut haired boy instantly. The elder continued, " However it will not be that easy. If you do choose to see your class tutor, we will still have your engagement to Yen, however, we will renounce your position as heir to the Li clan. Right now, we have no leader for the Li clan...and we are fully able to demand these terms."  
With those ominous words ringing in the air, he unfolded his arms and sat back within the circle of the elders once more. They all looked up at him, their expressions one of utmost attentiveness, identical in appearance.  
" It's all up to you."_

Tomoyo nodded, slowly as if understanding. " And you came here...so it wouldn't be difficult for him to choose. So he wouldn't have to give up his dreams, in order to be with you."

" So he wouldn't disappoint his father. So he would be who he's always wanted to be. I couldn't take that way from him, Tomoyo, I couldn't! And now...now...he must hate me," Sakura said, so softly that Tomoyo barely heard her.

Tomoyo leaned over and wrapped her arms around the auburn haired girl. " Don't say that," Tomoyo said. " Don't say that."

" But it's true!" Sakura cried, standing up in anguish. Her feelings poured out of her like a waterfall, for it was the first time she had ever voiced it all. " Do you know something? Syaoran paid for my father's operation. He saved my father's life and he didn't whisper a word of it! He had done so much for me! I had to do this little thing for him! I'm so stupid, why did I even tell him that I liked him! It had caused so many problems for him. If I had just kept my freaking mouth shut."

Tomoyo got up as well and hugged Sakura again. " It'll all work out, Sakura. Don't worry, alright?"

Sakura nodded and they both sat back down on the sofa. Sakura stopped the movie playing, tired. " I don't feel like watching this," Sakura said. As the VCR switched back to TV, Sakura rose the remote to shut the TV off, but something caught her eye.

" ...and in overseas news, quite the unusual event occurred in Hong Kong. At a clan ceremony where a new leader was elected, it seems as if the new leader had quite the original goals in mind when asked where he would be taking the clan in the future."

A scene cut to Syaroan's face, cold and fierce and Sakura felt the blood in her veins stop. Everything seemed to shut off around her and her eyes focused on the TV screen, on the image of Syaoran. She was faintly aware of Tomoyo grabbing the remote and raising the volume, but she could concentrate on anything else besides Syaoran.

_" As our leader...what will your first venture be?" An elder asked on the television screen and Sakura remembered him from the Temple incident where Syaoran was faced with the choices that led to Sakura running back home. _

_" My first venture? It may or may not be a venture but it is surely a promise. I will be engaged to Kinomoto Sakura. And that is my first act as Leader of this clan."_

Tomoyo dropped the remote and whipped her head around to face Sakura. Sakura's heart beat madly against her chest and she couldn't breath.

Engaged.

_Engaged._

" Sakura, are you-" Tomoyo began to speak but stopped. Sakura felt cold and hot all over and she could do nothing but stare straight ahead in shock. And slowly a bubble of emotion, that she could not define rose in her chest and she got up, slowly.

" I have to go," Sakura said, her voice quiet. She turned watery eyes to her friend and said again, louder, " I have to go!"

" What, Sakura-" Tomoyo tried to say but Sakura yelled, at the top of her lungs, " No, Tomoyo, I HAVE TO GO!"

With that, she twisted on her heels and ran to the door. Tomoyo raced after her, crying out, " Where will you go? Sakura, please, stop and think, what are you going to do?"

Her hand at the doorknob, Sakura halted as Tomoyo's questions sunk in. But she shook her head, her hands trembling. " All I know, Tomoyo, is that I have to go see Syaoran. I have to!"

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other and Tomoyo finally nodded, understanding. And with that Sakura opened the door and ran out into the streets, running and running and she felt as if she couldn't stop...as if she would never be able to stop.

And it was only when her chest burned and her body felt as if it would collapse that she stopped, standing in the middle of the darkened street, gasping for breath. Supporting herself by putting her hands n her knees, she fought for breath and fought to keep the tears from falling from her eyes.

_" ...engaged to Kinomoto Sakura..."_

" Syaoran," Sakura whispered, her light whisper echoing in the quietness that surrounded Tomoeda. "Why...?"

* * *

" Father, I'm leaving!" Sakura called out as she left the house. Stopping at the doorway, she screeched, " FATHERRR!"

" Okay, okay, I heard you," Fujitaka laughed, as he came down the stairs. Sakura made a face. " I told you, Daddy, you should rest too."

" And I told you, that you worry way too much," Fujitaka grinned, smiling at his daughter as he walked towards the doorway where she stood. Putting his hand on her head, he smiled at her. " You do good, alright?"

Sakura grinned. A week had passed since the incident where she had seen the television episode capping Syaroan's announcement. More than anything, Sakura wanted to go to Hong Kong and see him, see the love of her life...But responsibilities tied her to Japan and she knew, until she completed her duty she would never be able to go.

But nothing stopped her from wishing every night that he was there beside her. His cold gaze softening around the edges when he said her name. Those amber eyes, so full of years of pain and solitude.

Sakura walked briskly towards the bus stop as she shook the thoughts out of her head, but today was different. She couldn't shake those thoughts out of her mind and she thought she was finally going crazy.

The bus pulled up to her stop and she quickly got in. Sitting in a seat close to the window, she leaned her head against the window, staring hazily up at the TV set that was stationed at the corner top ceiling of the bus. It showed random current events of a news channel and it was, with popular opinion, a very boring show.

Suddenly, there was banging on the side of the bus and the door's opened to admit a late straggler. A male voice rasped out a harsh thanks and the bus driver gruffly voiced an acknowledgment. Sakura kept her eyes trained on the TV set and winced a little when the late straggler sat beside her.

Sakura had always been a cheerful and happy individual. She was the kind of person you'd always see with a smile on her face, going through each day as if it was just another adventure. Ever since she had left Hong Kong, she could hardly muster the energy to keep that same persona up and today, with thoughts of Syaoran raging rampant, she could hardly even look at the person who sat next to her.

" Hey," The hooded guy who sat next to her said briefly.

Sakura shrugged her shoulder a little to signify that she heard him and she saw the guy lean back in his seat. Hardly caring, Sakura leaned her head against the glass as the bus rolled on. It took about fifteen minutes to reach her high school and she busied herself with watching the news channel.  
But as fate would have it, it was a rerun of last week's show...the same one with Syaoran Li announcing to the clan.

Her fingers clenching and her face freezing, she heard the words that had echoed in her heart ever since she had first heard them on the television set. " My first venture? It may or may not be a venture but it is surely a promise. I will be engaged to Kinomoto Sakura. And that is my first act as Leader of this clan"

" Shut up, shut up, shut up..." She whispered, painfully and she knew the people around her were looking at her now, queerly but Sakura could hardly care.

Suddenly she heard a part that she had never heard before. Syaoran continued on, after an elder asked him if he was sure. " I am sure you all want to know who Sakura Kinomoto is. She's my tutor. A girl who gave me sight and told me how to use it"

Everything seemed to stop. Shock spread through Sakura's body as she rose her head, her eyes filling with immediate tears. What? She had never heard this part, so wrapped up in Syaroan's announcement...Her heart banged against her chest and she felt as if her breath had been knocked out of her.

Syaoran, don't ruin your dreams for me. I'm not worth it, she thought as the Syaoran on screen continued.

"She showed me what life was about...and finally, I was able to understand what being a leader was.."

The Syaoran on the screen was talking but it felt as if it was being echoed. Suddenly, she realized the man beside her was saying the words, right along with the Syaoran on TV. Astonishment made her turn away from the screen and watch the hooded man speak, his voice quiet and reserved.

" It's not about being able to protect and serve your clan," The man next to her said right along with TV Syaoran. " It's about being able to understand each person in it. Where they come from and their needs and wants. It's about...family. Companionship. Love."

And with that, he turned and faced Sakura, his hood falling off his head as he did so. And Sakura saw the one thing that made her heart break and mend, fill with warmth and drip with ice.

A pair of jagged, amber eyes.

_Syaoran Li._

Sakura suddenly stood, straight up in the bus so overcome with astonishment and emotion she could do nothing but stare. And suddenly her body was aware.

Suddenly, she could feel.

Suddenly, she felt like crying and laughing at the same time and suddenly...suddenly, a yearning so strong and so deep ripped through her and she could not breath.

" So..." The amber eyed man said, awkwardly. " I heard a Kinomoto Sakura gets on this bus"  
Silence echoed in his response and he fumbled with the strap of his duffel bag, he whispered, " I heard she rides this bus, everyday..."

" Syaoran..." she breathed, finally able to speak.

" Sakura," He said and his voice was so soft, so emotion filled that Sakura felt like crying. They stood staring at each other, oblivious of everything around them and Sakura could not believe it. She could not believe that he was standing there, in front of her, staring at her...and she could not believe that he was here.

The bus driver was shouting at them to sit down, but she could not move. People around them were talking madly, gossiping whispers flying across the bus's occupants but Sakura could do nothing but drown in those amber eyes.

" Oh, god Syaoran...why are you here, why did you come?" Sakura said, her voice broken with tears.

Syaroan's hand made their way up to Sakura's face and cupped her cheek He stroked her skin and it was as if he was memorizing her face, putting it into his memory through the pads of his fingers. And it was then that he began to speak, his voice low. " You came and I frickin hated your guts. You talked and I wanted you gone. You spoke such beautiful ass things and it was l almost as if I could see whatever the shit you talked about. And now I know I can see it. I can hear your beauty, I can feel your love, I can taste your emotions and I can smell your tears. I know you...and I don't damn well need to see you."

Sakura could not breathe. She stood there, in the bus, focused on only Syaoran. His strong jaw, his messy chestnut hair, those deep amber eyes. Those hands touching her face and drowning her into a sea of ecstasy she had never experienced before. He was dressed in baggy clothes, a duffel bag wrapped around his shoulders and he leaned into her, cornering her against the bus's windows.

" One thing, Sakura," He whispered, his breath tickling her cheeks. " Don't fucking leave before I do." His eyes glinted with humour and she let out a small chuckle and reached up, stroking his cheek. She saw him lean into the touch and she felt her heart give out a great sigh.

" Never," She answered, her voice wrought with emotion.

" Damn straight," He grinned, and she laughed, loudly. He was still the same Syaoran. Still the same man who stole her heart away.

And with that, she wrapped her arms around her blind man and kissed him hard. So deep and so hard that everything seemed to melt out of the atmosphere and all that was left were them two. Her school passed by, and she kept on kissing him. The bus driver had given up on trying to talk to them and instead, people came on and off the bus, staring at the couple with strange looks. But they were lost, the two of them, n their world of feelings and touches, away from the world that shunned them.

_There was once a little boy, who in a fatal car crash lost his eyesight and became a broken shell that no one was able to help._

_But soon, one girl was going to get past that cold outer layer. One girl would do what no other could do...go under all that toughness and cold exterior and reach for the inner boy within._

_Her name?_

_Sakura Kinomoto._

_JAGGED AMBER_

_**-fini-**_

a/n: yeaaaaaaaaaa I think I kinda...maybe...took a BIT too much time updating this ficcy hides in shame LOL but I geuss I sorta was swamped with so much stuff in my life and lost interest in writing for a while. SO if this story isn't up to my usual standards, I bow in desperate apology but I didn't want to leave it unfinished. It's sorta my belated christmas gift to ya'll. :D LOL anyways guys, this is the end of Jagged Amber. You guys stuck fast by me with this story, and no matter how evil Syaoran was, you still read the story and no matter how late I updated, you guys were there for me. Thanks for bein there and readin this story, puttin up with my craptastic writing skills and helpin me out. You guys have done wonders and i love you all. I'm going to be putting up a few new ficcys soon, and this time I'm gonna be updating a LOT faster...now that i have a bit more experience with writin, these ones are gonna be a helluva lot better. :D anyways guys, i'll see ya latez, and i hope you guys have a great christmas.  
AND A HAAAAAAAAAAAAPPY NEWWWWWWWWW YEARRRRRRRRRRR :D:D:D:D


End file.
